Mine
by silvermoon-06
Summary: Takes place after Ten & the Master met up at that old dusty warehouse on Earth, the Master having just been resurrected into his blond-haired body. Ten asked the Master to travel with him on the TARDIS, and this time the Master agreed.Alternate Universe
1. Mine

Summary: spoilers for the End of Time-Part 1- Alternate Universe stories- Takes place after Ten & the Master met up at that old dusty warehouse on Earth, the Master having just been resurrected into his blond-haired body. Ten asked the Master to travel with him on the TARDIS, and this time the Master agreed. Ten does not regenerate here, he and the Master leave together in the TARDIS. End of Time Alternate Universe. NC17 All Chapters-Mature Readers Only! You have been warned.

Adult - BDSM, Explicit Sex, Explicit Violence, Non-Con, Swearing - Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Slash

The Doctor arrived in that dusty old abandoned warehouse, on the docks of London, certain that he would meet the Master there. He could feel it; his strong Time Lord sense was telling him that he would. He could also smell that his fellow Time Lord was close by, and he had to admit to himself that he smelled so good, the sweet honey scent of another Time Lord. As he walked further along the dusty floor in the open-air warehouse, he heard footsteps and harsh breathing coming from further along the path. He sniffed the air again, and smiled smugly. Oh yes, the Master was there. He knew that scent anywhere. He turned a blind corner, making his way around a large batch of disused wooden boxes and metal dustbins.

Sure enough, the Doctor turned the corner and walked through the high piles of boxes, and there was the Master, standing on a large mound of dirt and dust. All around them were large wooden boxes and metal pipes and wires sticking out of the dirt floor, remnants of the fact that this warehouse had been abandoned ages ago.

The Master turned around towards the Doctor, and had an arrogant expression on his face. He stalked towards him as gracefully as a feline. He could smell the Doctor all the way across the old warehouse. He had to admit he smelled quite good, but he could also read his myriad of thoughts, and he was curious as to how and why he was there now. Well, he would certainly find out very soon. He began his delicious attack on his old friend, using his newly acquired artron energy that was racing through his body.

The Doctor turned his face to a steel mask as he slowly walked towards his fellow Time Lord, his arms at his side. When they were about twenty or so feet apart from each other, the Doctor watched as the Master raised his right arm and shot a bolt of bright white artron energy from his hand. It flew towards him, barely missing him as it struck a pile of boxes to his left. The Doctor didn't flinch, but he was a little worried what his fellow Time Lord had in mind next. Would he hit him with that energy, and would it kill him? Would this be how it ended between them? By the Master killing him?

The Master smirked at him again. He was enjoying the fearful thoughts that were coursing through the Doctor's mind now. It really made him feel quite powerful, knowing that the Doctor was afraid of him hurting him. That was just how he wanted his Doctor to think. Yes, he wanted him to think that he was going to kill him. This time he raised his left arm and the artron energy flew out of his hand, barely missing the Doctor as it struck another pile of disused boxes to his right.

The Doctor was feeling all this pent up pain and anguish at seeing his old Enemy here again. He wished that he would stop this physical attack and just come away with him. After all this time, after all the times they had faced off against each other, how had it come to this? His mind was filled with images of all their past meetings in all their different regenerations and the Master's stolen bodies, and each time he had thwarted the Master's diabolical plans to take over and rule the Earth. He wondered why he was here even now. Just why was he back on earth, and how had he managed to come back to life? He would make it a point to ask him. That was if he got the chance to. Because right at that moment, he was hit in the middle of his chest by a very painful blast of double artron energy from the Master's hands. He gasped and groaned and did his best to remain standing, but the pain was too much. He grunted when the Master stopped the blast of energy to his chest, and he quickly fell to his knees towards the dusty, dirty floor.

The Master watched as the Doctor fell to his knees, grunting and groaning in pain, and rushed towards him, catching him between his chest before he fell to the dirty floor. He wanted to make sure the Doctor's hearts were still beating, and when he was satisfied that they were, he stared into the Doctor's pained brown eyes with his angry amber eyes. He scowled at him. He hated himself for showing the Doctor this vulnerability, not wanting him to think that he cared a jot that he had hurt him. He pushed the Doctor away from him, and before he could fall to the floor, he punched him hard in his face with the fist of his right hand. This time the Doctor did fall to the floor. With a hard thud, he fell backwards, sprawled into the dirt and dusty grime. The Master stood over him, and glared down at him. The last thing the Doctor remembered before he lost consciousness was feeling the Master's boot kick him in the right side of his body.

The Doctor awoke a half an hour later, and the first thing he noticed was that he was in a lot of pain. The strikes he took in his chest from the Master's blast of artron energy were making his hearts feel as if they were on fire. He knew that his skin had to have been a little burned from that. The second thing he noticed was that he was naked and his arms were tied-quite securely over his head-with a rough course rope-to a steel pipe that was hanging down from the open metal work roof of the old abandoned warehouse. Apparently the Master had been quite busy after he had lost consciousness. He could see, in the dim light of the moon shining down through the open roof, that the Master was standing across from him staring at him with that haughty expression on his lightly bearded face.

The Master had been watching the Doctor, waiting for him to wake up from his lovely little nap. When he saw him stirring in his bonds, he stalked towards him with that slow feline grace. He didn't stop until he was right in front of the Doctor. He reached his right hand towards the Doctor's face, his fingertips caressing his bruised jaw where he hit him before. 'Well, Doctor, so we meet again, only this time I have the upper hand over you.'

The Doctor gasped as the Master moved in close to his face, and pressed a soft kiss on his lips, and then quickly stepped back waiting for his reply. The Doctor was still feeling a lot of pain in his chest, and he knew that it would hurt quite a lot to speak, so when he finally did, his voice sounded raspy and thick. 'So it would seem, Master. Why don't you release me from my bonds and then we can go to my TARDIS. We can talk, well, we can try anyway. I know how you hate to hear me babbling away, but I really want to know how you survived and came back to life. I mean, your skull is lighting up as it if were bonfire night. You look like bloody Skeletor! Seriously, do you think that looks good on you, because believe me, Master, it does not. It is not a very attractive trait to have. And I can help you get rid of that. I know that your resurrection went wrong. I can fix that, the TARDIS can help-'

'No, Doctor, not again!' the Master cut across the Doctor's words. This time he hit him hard across the right side of his face, with his open palm, glaring at him as his amber eyes glowed a bright angry gold. His skull blinked in and out in stark relief. The Doctor grunted as he felt his lip burst open, and blood ran down his chin, but the Master grabbed his chin and turned his face towards him, as he continued his angry tirade. 'I do not want to hear any of your stupid and boring sanctimonious nonsense this time! I do not need your bloody help. You came to look for me. You found me earlier today, and offered it then. I didn't want it, and I still don't want it. I knew, I just knew you couldn't help yourself. You had to come to see me tonight! I was counting on that, my dear. I was planning on this little meeting, you see; waiting, knowing, feeling your sadness at seeing me all broken up and, as you say, looking like Skeletor. Well, tough. I do not care how you feel, Doctor. I planned all of this, and I defeated you, again. That is why I made you come here, to this place, and that is why you are tied up here, where none of your stupid human apes will find you or come to your rescue. Tonight I am going to have so much fun with you, you see. You are mine, and you are going to suffer at my hands. I have found a lot of lovely and quite useful implements that have been discarded here inside this dusty old abandoned warehouse. I will be using them on you during our little torture session. Ooh, Doctor, it has been so long since we shared one of those. The last time was on the Valiant, mm, and how delicious that was. What have you to say for yourself, my dear? Hmm, what do you think of my lovely idea?'

The Doctor stared at the Master in horror. He swallowed audibly and the Master stared lustfully as his gorgeous adams apple bobbed up and down. He breathed deeply, trying to mask the pain he was in, but he couldn't hide the small whimper that escaped from his lips when he spoke again. 'Ooh, please, Master. I am in enough pain now from that dreadful blast of artron energy you used on me before, and then you bloody hit me on my face, hard- you actually hit me and knocked me out! I would never do that to you, ever. Look, let's just go to my TARDIS, we can talk there. I can take away the pain you are obviously feeling. I want to help you. I want you to feel better, and get back to your normal self, so that you and I can fight across the stars again. The TARDIS, she can help you complete your resurrection. I can help you with the rest. Please, just listen to me this time. You will not be my prisoner; you will have free reign. Well, to a point. I don't want you taking over the TARDIS like you did the last time; she is still angry at you for that. I am not too happy about it either, turning her into that Paradox Machine. I will ask her not to give you shocks, and you can even choose our destinations. We can go all over the Universe, seeing new planets. Meeting new species. We can even drop in on a pleasure planet, if you wish, where you can get some pampering, perhaps even get a makeover, get rid of that awful bleached blond hair. I will even let you fly her sometimes, so please, Koschei-Ow!'

'No, do not call me that! Shut the fuck up, Doctor!' the Master cut across the Doctor's speech, as he pressed his open palms over the wound on his chest and let another small amount of the artron energy escape from them. He only stopped when the Doctor's body lurched forward and he cried out and gasped loudly in pain. 'Don't you call me by that name. I am the Master. I stopped being that person when you left me on Gallifrey, Doctor. YOU left ME behind when you stole that TARDIS on Gallifrey! And, as if to slap me in my face, it is the very same TARDIS you have been traveling in for Centuries! What you have done to us is all your fault, Doctor! You made it so that we can never be together! You ran away from me like a coward, when I didn't immediately fall at your feet, and go with you on a whim! How could I agree to your whims, and just turn my back on Gallifrey? I had responsibilities that I couldn't just turn away from. But did you care about that? No, of course you didn't! You just thought I would drop everything and run away with you! You didn't even tell me that you were leaving! You just took Susan with you and then you were gone! I was devastated when I found out the next morning! But did you care? Oh no, it was all, I am the fucking Doctor, I don't need you anymore, I've got this TARDIS. Well fuck you Doctor. Just fuck you, you sanctimonious bastard!'

The Master hit the Doctor hard across the side of his face again, this time with his fist. He smiled at the lovely bruise that was beginning to form there. He loved to see the Doctor all bruised and battered, especially when it came from his own hands. He continued his angry tirade to his fellow Time Lord. 'If you think I am going to believe all these lies you are spouting now from your stupid babbling gob, then you are wrong! Aw, you want us to travel the stars together. You want us to visit new planets, and fucking mingle with the natives! What the fuck makes you think I want to travel with you, Doctor? Hmm? And what is wrong with my blond hair? I did this so that the stupid apes on this dustbowl of a planet wouldn't recognize me! And, just so you know, I will not be taking you to a pleasure planet for sex. I will, however, take you to one of those planets that have nothing but torture. You will be my willing slave, and I will use all sorts of beautiful implements on you. Now, that sounds more like it. I can torture you for hours on end on the torture planet, Rellis III, perhaps? Now, that is my kind of planet.' The Master moved his right hand down towards the Doctor's groin and gripped his cock hard in his hand, making his fellow Time Lord howl from the pain. As he leaned forward with his face mere inches from his bound victim's, he had that smug expression on his face again.

The Master removed his hand from the Doctor's cock, staring into his pained brown eyes. He knew that his words had rattled his fellow Time Lord, and he loved to see him trembling with fear. When he spoke again, it was soft and low, and more menacing than before. 'I am going to enjoy torturing you here tonight, though, Doctor, and then I am going to enjoy fucking that gorgeous tight arse of yours, long and hard, just the way I know you like it. Just the way I did on the Valiant! Do you remember our lovely time on the Valiant, Doctor? Remember the times that I changed you back into your beautiful young body, and you begged me to fuck you, and I did, and you fucking enjoyed it? Just as you will tonight. I know you will. You are mine, Doctor; you belong to me, and I will make sure you remember that. Once I am finished with you, I will be taking your TARDIS, and leaving this stinking backwater of a planet, and I may even bring you with me, just so that I can have a toy to play with. So now, enough of this small talk, my dear, it's time for me to start having some fun here. You just, well, you just stay right where you are. Oh, wait a minute, you can't move, because I secured your wrists nice and tight to that steel bar above your head. I want you to see what I have found here in this disgusting hole of a place, Doctor. It really is quite beautiful.'

'I don't care what you do to me, Master. It doesn't matter anymore. You can torture me and do whatever you want, it won't matter to me. You can take me to that torture planet, and I still will not care; well, actually I would care about that, I'm not into torture, that is your kink, not mine. But, then again, you always do what you want anyway, don't you, Master? Oh, and by the way, in case you forgot, I asked you to come with me when I left Gallifrey. I came to you the night before and I had told you of my plans. I wanted YOU to come with me, Kos-Master, but you, you told me you could not leave Gallifrey at that time, because you were not ready. I loved you, Master. I loved you with both my hearts, and I wanted you to be with me, for us to travel the stars together, but you turned me down. You were the one that broke us apart, not me. But, we can still do that now. You can just stop this. We can leave Earth, together, and be with each other again, start all over. Please, Master, please just stop and think. It would be my honour to travel with you. You could be beautiful. You are beautiful, Koschei, you always have been. I still love you now. I do, I really do. This Skeletor look you have now is quite a turn off. Although, I met this skeleton once in the 79th century. Nice bloke. You'd be surprised. Really liked a drink, though he didn't have the stomach for it. But I can still love you like that, and I would still be with you. You are brilliant, and you are a genius, and really, what's not to love?' the Doctor said, as tears filled his eyes.

The Master turned back to face him, holding something that looked quite sinister in his hands. The thing looked as if it could cause all kinds of pain. As if it would rip his body to shreds with every blow, and it made the Doctor's hearts race in his chest. He was suddenly very afraid at that moment. He was afraid of the way the Master was looking at him, quite threateningly, just like he did all those times on the Valiant.

The Master stared at the Doctor for a fleeting moment, his amber eyes filling with tears at hearing the Doctor's words; asking him to travel with him, saying how beautiful things could be with them again. But then he realised that the Doctor had blamed him for their break-up, for him not wanting to join him. So he quickly willed away those tears that were threatening to fall. He was the Master. He did not become all teary-eyed like the Doctor. He could not believe how his fellow Time Lord kept insulting him about the Skeletor thing, and quite frankly, that was getting on his last nerve. He would pay for those insults now, with some lovely torture. He was gritting his teeth, and he was angry again. He knew the Doctor could feel his anger radiating off his entire body, and his skull flashed through again. 'It was not my fault that you left, Doctor! You told me that you didn't want me with you, that our relationship was over! Ooh, why are we even going over this again? No more memory lane. And no more calling me Skeletor; you will pay for that little insult, Doctor. Now, it is time for some delicious torture. Do you know what this lovely little implement is, Doctor?'

'It looks like a tree branch, what with all those tiny little switches on the end of it. The bloody thing looks quite painful, actually. I can't believe you found that inside this abandoned warehouse. I wonder if they used to make some sort of bondage implements and toys here? Anyway, Master, listen to me, please, you are not well now. Every time you use that energy inside your hands, it drains you. I can bring you to the TARDIS and hook you up to the sonic reducer, and she will help you complete the rest of your resurrection-Ow!' the Doctor cried out when the Master growled angrily and hit him hard in the middle of his chest with the implement.

'I told you to shut the fuck up, Doctor. I do not want to hear your stupid sanctimonious babbling!' the Master exclaimed, as he hit the Doctor four more times on his chest, his stomach and across his cock. He laughed madly when the Doctor howled in pain with each blow from the implement, and he hit him again in the wound across his chest. 'This is called a switch, my dear, and you are right, it is made out of the bark of a tree. And it most definitely will cause you all sorts of wonderful pain. As to why it was here in this warehouse is beyond me, but you can imagine my surprise when I found it. I just knew it would be perfect to use on you when I captured you, and just look at the delightful open welts it leaves on your gorgeous body. You are quite beautiful in this regeneration, my dear Doctor, really quite pretty in this body. You have only ever had one other pretty body, and that was in your Fifth regeneration, with your soft, fair hair, your blue eyes, and your soft pale skin. Mm, but this body is definitely just as pretty, if not more, only because you do suffer so much more pleasingly now. I love to hear you screaming in pain. So without further ado, I shall continue using this sweet little implement on your body! Skeletor indeed, we shall see how well you can take more of this pain, Doctor!'

The Doctor cried out again when the Master moved behind his bound body and smacked him on the back of his shoulders with the implement. He laughed madly when he heard the Doctor screaming in pain with each blow to his beautiful pale skin. He rained blow after blow down on the back of his fellow Time Lord's body, his lower back, his arse, the backs of his knees and then he moved back to his arse again. The Doctor continued to scream and writhe in pain, and could not believe how powerful that small little implement definitely was. He knew it was also because the Master was well practiced at torture, and he knew exactly how to swing the implement to give the maximum amount of pain.

'Master, please stop this, please, I'm begging you! You don't have to do this, you can stop this now, please, do you hear me, I'm begging you! You know that I will always surrender to you. Yes, I belong to you, all right. I always have. Please just stop this now, please Master! We can turn this into something sweeter, and not have so much pain and anguish. Please, Master!'

The Master was laughing maniacally at hearing the Doctor's pleading words, and was quite happy to see that he had tears falling down his pale cheek. He did not stop as he rained blows on the Doctor's body with the switch, making sure each of the blows landed in all his most sensitive spots. He knew the Doctor's body so well, and he knew that his fellow Time Lord secretly loved receiving this pain. He continued to taunt the Doctor, and laughed as he screamed and begged for him to stop, but he still continued to whip him with the switch for several minutes. Then he suddenly stopped and threw the implement to the dirty floor. He stood behind the Doctor and leaned in so he could whisper to him. 'Oh, Doctor, how pretty you look with all these red welts all over your gorgeous body. I know they hurt. It's so gratifying to hear you screaming in pain, begging me to stop. But now, I think it's time for something much more enjoyable; fucking this gorgeous tight arse of yours. If I remember correctly from our times on the Valiant, you are so deliciously tight. Oh, but this time there will be no preparation, my dear. I want you to feel every little sensation as I take you, fuck this gorgeous arse of yours, and make you mine all over again.'

Before the Doctor could protest, he heard the Master unzipping his dusty black denims. He realised that he had taken out his cock, because in the next instant he felt his hands on his arse cheeks spreading them apart. His arse was stinging from the lashes of the switch the Master had used. He suddenly felt the head of the Master's cock pressing up against his entrance. Without further preamble he shoved his cock-hard inside his arse, making the Doctor howl in pain as his body shook from the sudden assault. 'Ow! No, Master, please stop this, please! It doesn't have to be painful like this. We can make love the way we used to when we were Theta and Koschei. Remember those lovely times at the Academy, making love in the red grass beneath Mt. Perdition? Please, just stop this pain, it would feel so much better as pleasure. Please, Master, please stop.'

'Oh, no, no, no, Doctor, this feels incredible. You ARE still so bloody tight. So pretty when you beg me too. Oh, I have missed this so much!' the Master cried out, as he thrust his hard cock deep inside the Doctor's arse. He wrapped his arms around his fellow Time Lord's waist and held him hard, squeezing the air out of his lungs as he pumped his cock harder and faster inside him. He smiled and moaned when he felt the Doctor's muscles relax as he grew accustomed to having him so deep inside him, and began taunting him again. 'Oh, yes, Doctor, you like this, don't you? Mm, yes, you live for your Master to fuck you this way. This feels good doesn't it, Doctor? You love our rough sex!'

'No, not like this. This is not what I like, Master. This is what you did to me on the Valiant, and I hated it. When we used to make love, that is what I enjoyed. I know that we can have that again. I want to have that again. If only you will listen to me. I came looking for you because I wanted you to be with me.-Ow! Why do you keep hurting me like that? Blimey, my cock is not a rag doll, you know? That bloody hurts!' The Doctor cried out when the Master moved his hand down to his cock and squeezed it hard, as he continued to push cock hard inside the Doctor's arse.

'Just shut up, Doctor! I don't fucking care if it hurts! That's what it's supposed to do. If you can't say anything worth hearing, then don't say anything at all. The only things I want to hear out of that pretty mouth are your screams of pain; you sound so much better that way!' the Master raged as he shoved his cock harder inside the Doctor's deliciously tight, but not resisting, arse. He could feel that he was starting to break him, that he was going to surrender to him soon. He knew his fellow Time Lord so well, and he knew that this was what he loved. 'Mm, yes, I can feel you starting to slip, my dear Doctor. You are enjoying this. You have to admit that you could never have a better lover than me. It's truly spectacular to have my little fuck toy back again, my willing slave. Believe me Doctor, you and I have a lot of sweet catching up to do. Tell me you like this, Doctor, and I will stop hurting you. Tell me you want this, and the pain stops. Let me hear your pretty words pouring from that sweet mouth of yours. Tell. Me. I. Am. Your. Master.'

The Doctor closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he felt the Master's cock pressing up against his prostate with every thrust. He had to admit that it did feel so good to have another Time Lord inside him again. It had been ages since he last saw the Master, and he had believed him to be dead. He was certain that he was gone once he'd burned his body after the fiasco on board the Valiant. But he should have known better, he should have realised that the Master could not stay dead; he never had even in their sordid past. But he was really starting to enjoy feeling his hard cock inside him again. It felt so beautiful, and so blissful.

The Master was watching the Doctor's face closely, and he could see by the blissful look there that he would be breaking him any second. Any second now he would surrender to him. He began pushing his cock harder and faster inside the Doctor's arse, and suddenly moved his hands to the sides of the Doctor's temples.

The second the Master pressed his fingers to the Doctor's skin on his temples their minds connected with a bright white spark, making them both gasp, as the Doctor's body writhed in his bonds. He could feel the Master's presence inside his mind, and it felt so wonderful to have him there again. He had not felt this for centuries. He knew that the Master was reading his mind now, but how their bond had reconnected he had no idea. He knew that he was in trouble now. He would not be able to hide anything from his fellow Time Lord now. He knew that his thoughts would betray him, and the Master would know that he was definitely enjoying this.

The Master entered the Doctor's mind and almost lost his rhythm as his cock pounded harder and faster inside his willing arse. Ooh yes, he found what he was looking for, there it was, that little burst of pleasure radiating inside the Doctor's mind. He had unlocked the door that he had kept hidden from him. He laughed wickedly as his thrusts became-rougher, and he removed his hands from the Doctor's temples. He no longer needed to keep them there, as he had used his strong telepathic ability to open their old bond and keep them linked. Besides, they were already connected in another way-a more pleasurable way-and now that he knew the Doctor was enjoying it, he had to taunt him more.

'Oh, yes, my dear Doctor. I knew you were enjoying this. Oh, but you are really very naughty. You kept those thoughts locked away from me. Even on the Valiant I was never able to penetrate this deep into your mind, but not anymore. I have just initiated our old bond from the Academy days, and I can see inside your mind. You do enjoy when I do this to you. Oh, how pleasing that is! Now, all I need for you to say is that you are MINE, that you belong to me. Doctor, say it, just say it and your pain stops. Well, it will stop for now, but it will continue once we are back inside the TARDIS. Just say it, Doctor. I am your Master, and you will obey me! You are mine, and you always will be. Just say it!'

The Doctor cried out when he felt a powerful telepathic surge of lust and pain suddenly taking over his mind. The Master had found the link into his mind, the door that he had kept locked for so many centuries. Now he would use it, and the Doctor would definitely be in a lot of trouble. He knew that he could no longer fight the onslaught of feelings and pleasure and pain he was experiencing, and he knew that he never wanted it to end. He didn't care what he had to do; he needed the Master. The Doctor knew that he could not hold back any longer. As his body arched backwards, he pushed his arse hard against the Master's punishing thrusts. His body was now trembling and was covered in a soft sheen of sweat. His muscles were tense all over, and his arms and shoulders ached from being in their bound position for so long.

He suddenly called out to the Master. His voice was hoarse and husky from all his previous shouting in pain, but now it was for a different reason. Now he was surrendering to his Master's will for the last time. 'Yes, Master, yes, I surrender to you! I am yours, you are my Master, and I will obey you! Please, just take me, I don't care, I need you, so badly, Koschei, please, I am yours, oh, please Master, finish me off!'

'Oh, yes, Doctor, you have done quite well. Now your Master will give you a lovely reward. You will be able to have your orgasm with me, my dear, and I promise you it will be the best one you have had in centuries-' the Master laughed madly, as he thrust his cock harder and faster inside the Doctor's arse. He was pleased with the Doctor's total surrender, as his right hand snaked down his stomach towards his groin. He smiled again when he felt the Doctor's cock was so hard against his stomach. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and began pumping it up and down, roughly flicking his wrist from left to right. His thumb moved slowly over the slit and he was rewarded with some of that sweet Time Lord honey pre-cum; the Doctor gasped as his body ached backward against the Master's again. He pumped his cock hard in his hand, and rolled his hips as the head of his cock pressed against the Doctor's prostate once, twice, three times.

'Ooh, Master, please, don't stop now, please, this feels so good, so, so good. Ooh, I'm yours, completely, I belong only to you, just please don't stop now,' the Doctor whispered heatedly. He moaned and whimpered as the Master pushed his cock in deeper, with slower, deliberate thrusts, and his hand pumped the Doctor's cock to match those slow deep thrusts.

The Master moaned loudly as he leaned forward again, using his teeth to bite on his sexy earlobe, as he whispered heatedly in the Doctor's ear. 'Mm, yes, Doctor, you are mine, you belong only to me. That is right, oh, and this is so much better. I knew that you would surrender yourself to me. Your body and your mind. Oh yes, this is what you want, what you need. You need for your Master to take complete control of you, to make you feel good. Mm, I can feel your myriad of thoughts now. Our minds are linked through our newly formed bond. You. Feel. So. Good. Doctor. Ooh, so tight and now so willing to submit to your Master, ooh, yes, so very good. I'm so close now, Doctor, so close. I want us to have our orgasms together. Our bond will become stronger and I will make your orgasm very intense. You just have to surrender your mind completely to me now. Submit to your Master, my dear Doctor, and I will make you feel so magnificent.'

The Doctor moaned and whimpered around the Master's deep, hard thrusts inside his tightly clenching arse. His strong hand pumped his cock slowly, milking every sensation he could out of his body. When he spoke again, his voice came out in a breathy whisper, as his hips pushed his cock up harder into the Master's pumping hand. He pushed his arse back hard against his thrusts. 'Ooh, yes, Master, please make me feel so good. I'm close too. You are so beautiful. You are my Master, I will submit everything to you; all that I am is yours, all that I need is you, I surrender my mind and my body to you, you are my Master and I will obey you.'

'Ooh, Doctor, I love it when you say my name, and you surrendering to me pleases me so much. Now, come with me, Doctor, let yourself go and you will experience the most intense orgasm of all your lives,' the Master breathed heavily. He pushed his cock harder and faster inside the Doctor's tight, clenching arse, and his hand pumped his hard cock in time with his thrusts.

Their bodies were dancing against each other sensuously and they were gasping and panting. Their twin hearts were beating madly, the Master's against the Doctor's back, and the Doctor's in his own chest. He pushed his arse back hard against his fellow Time Lord's punishing thrusts while the Master's hand pumped his cock faster, flicking his wrist hard to the right, and running his thumb over the tiny slit. More of his pre-cum poured out and the Master used it to slick up the shaft. Then he did something that took the Doctor by surprise; he sent the most intense feelings of lust and euphoria into his mind, using their newly formed bond.

'Ooh, Master!' the Doctor cried out as his body bucked back against the Master's thrusting cock. He thought he would lose consciousness from the extreme pleasure he was receiving from the Master now. His vision blurred and his mind reeled. He was suddenly so overwhelmed by the strong feelings he was experiencing.

The Master pushed the head of his cock hard against the Doctor's prostate, once, twice, three times, and pumped his hand harder on that gorgeous cock. He sent a strong telepathic surge of lust and tripled its affects on his fellow Time Lord's mind, and that did the trick nicely.

The Doctor cried out in ecstasy as he had the most intense orgasm he had every experienced, just as the Master promised he would. Volley after volley exploded from his cock, covering his stomach, chest and the Master's hand. His mind was flooded with the most intense bright golden light. He felt the Master's presence there in full force, as their telepathic bond became stronger. His body trembled against the Master's, as he rode the crest of the telepathic energy coursing from the Master mind into his own. He suddenly clenched his arse hard around the Master's thrusting cock. He knew he had taken the Master by surprise, as he sent his own intense telepathic energy of lust and euphoria racing back to the Master's mind.

The Master was enjoying the sensations he was sending to his Doctor- all the telepathic energy of lust and euphoria- so he was taken by surprise when he suddenly felt the same strong energy coursing back from the Doctor's side of their newly formed bond. Then he felt his cock being clenched inside the Doctor's tight arse, and he had his own intense orgasm. It filled the Doctor's clenching arse. He wrapped his arms around the Doctor's slim waist, gripping his body tightly as he too relished in the feelings of his own of the Doctor's strong telepathic energy filling his mind. Having him in his mind had calmed the drumming. He felt pleased about that, but he would not let the Doctor know that just yet. He was still trying to keep him under his control. They stood there panting and in companionable silence, as the euphoria from their intense multiple orgasms subsided, and their twin hearts stopped beating madly.

The Doctor's body sagged back against the Master's, and he lay his head on his strong shoulder, as both their breathing came back under control again. He whimpered softly when he felt the Master's cock slip out of his arse, and heard him stuffing his cock back inside his denims, zipping them up with a satisfied grunt.

The Master was the first to break the silence, as he chuckled wickedly and then placed a soft kiss against the back of the Doctor's gorgeous long neck. He sniffed and lickedthe Doctor's sweet skin, and murmured in the Doctor's ear. 'You are mine now, Doctor. You belong to me now. Mine.'

'Yes, Master, I am yours, all yours, forever, always-' the Doctor whimpered and moaned when he felt the Master kissing, sniffing and licking the skin on the back of his neck. He knew that was a Time Lord erogenous zone, and he loved it.

The Master chuckled wickedly again, as he bit into the Doctor's neck, leaving behind a love bite that would show everyone that the Doctor belonged to him. When they were on the TARDIS, he would be sure to place another mark somewhere else on his body. He leaned in close to the Doctor's ear again, and whispered softly to him. 'Good, I'm pleased to hear you say that, my dear Doctor, and you cannot take that back. You and I are bonded again, so if you try to leave me I can kill you with strong jolts of telepathic and artron energy.'

The Doctor swallowed hard at that revelation, but shook his head in agreement. He knew that the Master was marking him with that love bite. Again, he did not mind at all. When he spoke, his voice sounded low and husky. 'Oh, Master, I will not leave you again, I promise. I came here to find you, because I wanted us to be together, and now we can.'

The Master smiled fondly as he walked around to the front of the Doctor's battered body, speaking softly to him. 'Mm, yes, Doctor, so it would seem, my dear. But, now that we have established that you are mine, I will untie you, help you to dress and we will go back to the TARDIS. I believe you promised to help me with the rest of my resurrection. Well, you and the TARDIS. I hope she agrees, she will probably be shocking me after what I did to her in that joyous year that I ruled these disgusting apes on this dustbowl of a planet, Earth. And, also, I need your help with these blasted drums pounding inside my head, Doctor. One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four. It hurts, Doctor. That noise in my head, the drumming, it hurts. But, can you really help me to get rid of them now Doctor? I wonder what it would be like if I got rid of the drums now? I've had them all my life, I'm not so sure it would work if we got rid of them altogether. I don't know if you can, Doctor. I just don't know what I would be without that noise in my head. It's a bit of a daunting idea. I just don't think it's a good idea to get rid of them totally. Perhaps just quiet them down a bit.'

The Doctor sighed as he stared at the Master with a soft expression on his face, and smiled warmly at him. 'I CAN help you, Master. I'm not sure what we can do about them. But, I'm certain the TARDIS will help me think of something. Perhaps you are right, perhaps they are too well engrained in your mind. Maybe we won't be able to make them go away fully. But again, I will do all I can to help you, I promise. Don't you worry about the TARDIS either- I have already spoken to her- I told her if I found you that you would need her help too. She argued at first, and sent sparks flying all over the console, burning my hands, but then she finally gave in and helped me to find you here.'

'Right then, let's get you down from here, and then we can go home, well, to your TARDIS, and get off this stinking rock of a planet. I can't stand to be on this human dustbowl any longer,' the Master remarked. He reached up over the Doctor's head, and quickly untied the ropes that were bound tightly around his wrists. They had left behind angry burns on the Doctor's wrists, and he knew that he would have to fix them with the tissue regenerator inside the TARDIS. He had to catch the Doctor's body in his arms when he released him from his bindings, and he did catch him before he hit the dirty, dusty floor. The Master had no choice but to lay the Doctor's body inside his long brown coat while he quickly dressed him inside his brown pinstriped trousers, his dark blue t-shirt and his brown pinstriped jacket. The shirt he had worn was torn to shreds from the artron energy he had blasted him with, so he just threw that into one of the old metal drums as he helped his fellow Time Lord stumble back towards the TARDIS.

It took a while for them to walk through the dusty old warehouse, as the Doctor was still in pain from the Master whipping him with that switch. Every step he took, his clothes rubbed against the red welts on his skin. He was panting heavily and sweating profusely as he clung to the Master, making him stop for a moment so he could catch his breath. 'Master, please stop, just stop. I can't, I just can't make it. I'm in too much pain.'

The Master growled angrily, wrapping his arms tighter around the Doctor's waist, making him wince from the pain of his clothes rubbing against the red welts on his skin. He glared at the Doctor and moved them along the pathway, out of the warehouse and out into the open air again. He spoke sternly to him, flashing him a menacing stare. 'Nonsense, Doctor. You can make it. We have to get to the TARDIS! I want off this dustbowl of a planet, and I need to get you to the medical bay, so that I can fix you up again. Come on now, just hold on tightly to me. Stop whinging and get moving now, Doctor. There is no way I am going to carry your sorry arse back to the TARDIS! Now get moving!'

The Doctor grunted and wrapped his own arms around the Master's shoulders, doing his best to keep moving, as again every step he took hurt him terribly. His shoulders and arms still ached from being in that bound position for so long, and the burn on his chest where the Master blasted him was throbbing painfully. However, he didn't want to anger the Master, as he was behaving quite nicely now, so he shuffled as quickly as he could along the pathway that would lead to the small clearing where he had landed the TARDIS.

When they reached the time ship twenty minutes later, the Doctor could feel her inside his mind. She was shocked at first to see the Master there with him. Then she realised that the Doctor was in pain, as she scanned him for his injuries, incensed to see that he had been whipped all over his body, and he had a nasty burn mark in the middle of his chest. She sent the Master a strong surge of painful telepathic energy, making him cry out. As he let go of the Doctor, the two of them fell to the floor. He clutched at the lapels of the Doctor's pinstriped jacket. His eyes were shut tightly to block out the blinding pain he was experiencing from the TARDIS. 'Doctor, she is hurting me, please tell her to stop. Tell her I'm here to be with you again, please! Oh, you old bucket of bolts, stop hurting me! Do you hear me? If you don't stop, I will make sure that I fucking take you apart telepathic circuit by telepathic circuit. Then I will put you back together to the way I want you to be! You know I can do that! I've done it before, I've still got the means to do it, if I wanted to. I'm not going to hurt him anymore, you stupid bucket of bolts! I am the Master, I am a Time Lord, just like the Doctor! I just want off this fucking dustbowl of a planet now!'

The Doctor wrapped his arms protectively around the Master's body, trying to comfort him. He knew that his threatening words meant nothing. He was just trying to keep up his strong bravado. He would never hurt the TARDIS. This was just his way of bartering with her. They both knew that deep inside her telepathic circuits and her sentient mind, that she was still a little frightened of the Master. He stared up at his ship, begging for her to stop her assault. 'Please listen to me, old girl, you have to stop hurting him now. He is not going to harm either of us; he needs our help! Please, I have already told you of my plans, and you promised to help. Please, stop this telepathic surge on his mind. He does not mean the things he is saying to you, he is just angry that you are hurting him. He is not strong enough to take it. Please, old girl! And, besides, you know he means well, this is just who he is; he can't help being like this.'

No, Doctor, he has hurt you terribly, I can see it. I can feel your pain. I do not want that monster inside my depths again, so you will have to leave him here, he is nothing but a menace! The TARDIS sent the Master another strong surge of telepathic pain inside his mind, and he cried out, clinging to the Doctor for comfort, as his body trembled against his.

The Master cried out again, begging the Doctor to help him, to make the TARDIS stop hurting him. 'Oh, for Rassilon sake, just bloody stop this nonsense right now! Do you hear me, you stupid old time ship, you rusty, rickety bucket of bolts! Look, I am not going to hurt you, all right? I am not going to hurt the Doctor. Well, not much, anyway. Because we all know that the Doctor loves it when I give him that much needed pain. He always has, even when we were on Gallifrey. Theta always begged Koschei to give him the pain with the pleasure. I don't care what the Doctor said to me before. I've been inside his mind, we are linked with a bond now. Did you know that? He can't hide his true thoughts from me now, and you know we are linked, you stupid git! I know you can feel that bond. Just fucking stop this nonsense now, I want off this planet, and you are my ticket out of here!'

The Master shook his head, holding it in his hands, as he sighed in exasperation and spoke in a sarcastic tone of voice. 'Look, I apologize, all right? Is that what you want to hear, you stupid old Gallifreyan git? I'm sorry! just stop this now! I am the Master, and you will obey me! It's bad enough I've got the drums inside my head, pounding away, now I've also got you in there. Doctor, please try to reason with her, my bloody head is going to explode from all this telepathic energy!'

The TARDIS listened to the Master's grudging and sarcastic words of apology to her. All that name calling, that was so typical of him. Should she trust him again? She wasn't totally convinced by his apology. He still continued with the angry name calling. But as he went on with his tirade, she was starting to relent. She realised that this was the only way the Master could apologize. This was who he was. This was his true self, and who was she to begrudge him that? She finally realised that he was trying to make amends for what he had done, so she suddenly ceased her attack on him.

The Master groaned miserably when he finally felt the old time ship's telepathic energy slowly subside. He continued to cling to the Doctor, breathing heavily, as he waited for his hearts to stop hammering in his chest.

The Doctor kissed the top of the Master's blond-haired head, rocking his body in his arms, and sending him warm and comforting feelings coursing through their bond, as he whispered softly to him. 'Ooh, Master, I am so sorry- I really am, but she has relented now. She will not hurt you again. She was just getting her own back from what you did to her. She is happy that we are bonded again, and we both believe you when you say that you will not hurt me, well, not too much. So for now she is contented. Come on now, it is quite safe to enter, and we both need to have a shower, and get some sleep. I don't know about you, but I'm bloody knackered after your unrelenting torture with that switch on my body.'

The Master sighed with relief at hearing the Doctor's words about the TARDIS trusting him again. He was pleased that they were going to be traveling together inside the old Time Ship. He chuckled wickedly, as the Doctor helped him to stand up. He smiled as he watched him reach inside the pocket of his dusty brown pinstriped trousers for the key. When he spoke his voice sounded husky and pained, but he was slowly regaining his composure and strength again, as he teased his fellow Time Lord. 'Mm, that sounds just fine, Doctor. Aw, did I hurt you with that horrible switch? Tough. I know that you enjoyed every second of our that pain and the rough sex. I promise to give you more once we are settled inside the TARDIS, my dear. It was always so easy for me to torture you, and then fuck you into oblivion. You are quite delicious when you are screaming in pain, and screaming out my name.'

'Yep, that's right, Master.' The Doctor popped the "p" at the end of the first word. He ran his long, thin fingers nervously through his hair when the Master kept mentioning the torture sessions. He blanched visibly, and shook his head in exasperation. 'But I'm really not too keen on the pain thing. I really don't know why you think that I am. I can't stand it.' the Doctor replied. 'You always could fuck me into oblivion, even when we were lads. You were always so much stronger telepathically, so that never changes, eh? Come on now, let's get inside the TARDIS and then go to our bedroom and get ourselves all cleaned and go to bed. Our new life begins tomorrow, just two Time Lords traveling the Universe, together again-' the Doctor remarked, smiling warmly at the Master. He unlocked the door, and then motioned for the Master to enter the time ship.

'Hmm, yes, well, there is that, my dear Doctor. I'm just happy to be inside a TARDIS again, and I think she is taking a liking to me this time-' The Master bowed his head to the Doctor and walked inside the ship, smiling when she suddenly sent him a warm surge of telepathic energy to calm his aching head.

'Oh, yes, she absolutely is, Master. She realises that we are bonded again, and have admitted our love for each other. Come on now, let's retire to my, well, our bedroom. We need to have a nice hot shower, and get ourselves all cleaned up-' The Doctor chuckled softly and removed his long, brown coat, throwing it over one of the coral struts. He knew that the three of them were going to have a brilliant time traveling together, and he would make sure to bring the Master to the most wondrous of planets and stars. He may even relent to let him take them to that torture planet, Rellis III, just to keep him happy for a while.

'Mm, yes, that the first thing we need to do, Doctor, but I also need to get you all fixed up. We will need to stop by the medical bay so I can get the tissue regenerator. I need to close up those welts on your skin, and fix up that burn on your chest. I think that will also put me back into the good graces of your precious ship. I still expect to receive some sort of retaliation from her, not that I will not try to get my own back. Now, shall we make our way out of the console room, my dear?' the Master remarked. He surprised the Doctor by grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the console room, the two of them meandering down the corridor towards the medical bay first, and then making their way to their bedroom.

Once the TARDIS was sure her two Time Lords were safe inside her depths, she quickly dematerialized from the planet Earth, sending them into the Vortex. They both sighed happily as they felt the ship finally leaving the Earth's atmosphere, entering the Time Vortex. The Master was quite ecstatic again. He was inside a TARDIS, and he would be able to choose their destinations. And, he knew that he had read the Doctor's mind before when he agreed that going to Rellis III would keep him happy. He had that lovely time to look forward to with the Doctor.

The Doctor was happy to have the Master with him, as a companion, and yes, a lover again, after so many wasted centuries. He would make sure that he kept them together from now on, and the TARDIS would help him keep the Master out of trouble, as she and her Doctor would help to make the Master better.


	2. The Master Special Birthday Gift

It's the Master's birthday, and Ten has decided to give him a special gift-himself-with the promise to do whatever he wished.

Adult - BDSM, Explicit Sex, Swearing - Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, Series, Slash

The Doctor and the Master had been traveling together in the TARDIS now for a while, six months to be exact, and they were getting along really well. The Master woke up this morning with the realization that today was his Looming Day, and he also realised that the Doctor hadn't been beside him in the bed they shared. That was another thing that had happened in their time traveling together, they had starting having the most amazing sex again, using their newly formed Time Lord telepathic bond. He sighed and stretched his body, and then quickly slipped into his old tramp clothes-the denims-black hoodie- and red shirt-but left off his work boots. He opened the door to the bedroom and stood out in the corridor trying to locate where the Doctor was. He sniffed the air once, and then his face lit up with a smug smile. Yep-he'd found the Doctor-he was inside the console room.

When the Master walked through the door that led to the console room, he stopped in his bare-footed tracks and stared open-mouthed at the delicious sight in front of him. The Doctor was seated on the pilot chair, leaning back so his naked body was in full view. He was wearing nothing but a very wide blue silk bow, tied strategically around his chest, arms, thighs, and groin. He also wore the lovely red leather collar they'd been using during their heated sex session, and it was buckled loosely around his gorgeous long neck. Dangling from his right hand was a pair of leather lined handcuffs. His brown eyes sparkled with lust and mischief, as he tilted his head and greeted the Master, speaking in a low, heady whisper. 'Happy Looming Day, Master. I got you something I knew you'd enjoy-Me. And, you may do with me as you wish, and that means anything you wish.'

The Master flashed the Doctor a satisfied grin, as his amber eyes filled with lust and a dominance that the Doctor had seen many times before. When the Master spoke, his voice took on its normal commanding tone. 'Well, my dear Doctor, this is perhaps the best thing you've ever given me. Free reign over your gorgeous body, and you've come equipped with my two favorite toys. Believe me, I'm going enjoy giving you the most delicious pain and pleasure, my dear. And in the end, you will be screaming my name at the top of your powerful lungs in Old High Gallifreyan. So then, Doctor, if you'll get that gorgeous naked arse of yours off the pilot chair, and follow me. I can unwrap my delicious present and get you all trussed up, lubed up, then all sexed up.'

The Doctor swallowed audibly, and the Master watched as his adams apple bobbed up and down in fear and anticipation. The Doctor shook his head and quickly slid his body off the pilot chair. He patted his feet quickly across the metal grating, and noticed that the Master was also barefoot, and he thought how sexy that looked. The Doctor quickly made his way to where the Master was standing, and when he approached him he moved his wrists out towards the Master and lowered his head towards the metal grating, assuming the submissive stance he knew the Master loved. 'I'm ready for you to give me my much needed pain and pleasure, Master.'

The Master chuckled wickedly as he reached out for the handcuffs the Doctor held in his right hand, then quickly attached them around the Doctor's wrists. But he moved his fingers to the Doctor's chin and raised his head so he could look into those deep brown eyes. 'Oh, my dear Doctor, you do know to keep your Master satisfied. Right then, shift your arse to our bedroom, and then I'll claim my special birthday gift.'

The Master gripped the Doctor's naked arm and dragged him down the corridor back to their bedroom. The TARDIS placed their bedroom beside the console room, and this pleased the Master very much. As soon as they entered the large room, the Master didn't waste time either, as he quickly untied the wide blue silk ribbon from around the Doctor's gorgeous naked body, spinning him around as he unwound it. He reached inside the drawer at the bedside table, and retrieved the tube of Venusian lube, then dragged the Doctor's body towards their bed.

'Now then, my dear Doctor, this is where the delicious fun begins. I'm going to enjoy this very much. So now, without further preamble, I think it's time to get you into position.' The Master flashed his fellow Time Lord a cheeky grin. He and placed his hands against the Doctor's naked chest, and pushed him backwards onto the mattress.

The Doctor watched the Master with lust filled eyes, as he released the catch on the handcuffs and attached them to the slats on the headboard. The Master quickly reattached them to the Doctor's wrists once again, making sure they were quite secure. The Master didn't want the Doctor to be able to have any sort of movement as he fucked him so deliciously. Then another idea came to the Master and he grinned haughtily at the Doctor as he moved the Doctor's body further onto the bed. Then the Master quickly slid his body off the bed and retrieved the wide blue silk ribbon from where he'd discarded it on the floor.

'Aha, here it is, this is exactly what I need!' The Master exclaimed, as he kept the ribbon out of view from the Doctor. He slowly made his way back towards the bed again, a sardonic grin on his face.

'What's that, Master? What are you going to do now?' The Doctor suddenly called out to his fellow Time Lord. He couldn't see over the side of the bed, from the shackled position he was in, so he didn't know what the Master had found until he saw him approaching with the wide blue ribbon he had used to tie around his body earlier.

The Master chuckled wickedly as he sat down on the bed beside the Doctor again, caressing the Doctor's ankles with the edge of the silk ribbon. 'Oh, my dear Doctor. I'm going to use this wide blue silk ribbon on those pretty ankles of yours, tying them to the headboard of our bed. You'll be so deliciously immobile, and will look absolutely beautiful all trussed up and ready for your Master to fuck you senseless. It's going to be spectacular.'

'Oh-yes-right-of course Master. You may play with your special gift however you wish, Master.' The Doctor replied, as he flashed the Master a wicked grin, and licked his lips lasciviously.

The Master grinned playfully as he suddenly gripped the Doctor by his hips and pulled his lower body closer to the headboard. Then he deftly ripped the silk ribbon in two large pieces, and wrapped each piece around both the Doctor's ankles. He smiled when the Doctor sighed as the silky fabric touched his own soft skin. He looped each of the ribbons securely around both ankles, then he bent the Doctor's body double, using the free ends of the ribbons to tie around the headboard. He made sure the Doctor's ankles were spread wide. And his arms moved into the shape of a diamond, with his gorgeous arse on view, for some playful spanking as well.

The Doctor gasped and moaned when he felt the Master bending his body double, and tied his ankles to the headboard beside his handcuffed wrists. He couldn't wait to see what he did to him next, loving every second of their exciting sex session. When he spoke his voice came out in a low breathy whisper. 'Ooh, Master, this feels incredible. My body feels so exposed and I'm so ready for you now. Please, take me? I need you to fuck me so hard into the Time Vortex-Ow, Oi!' The Doctor cried out when the Master suddenly smacked him hard on his arse with his open palm, immediately silencing him.

'Be silent, Doctor. You have given yourself to me as my birthday gift. So I will do with you as I please, my dear. Oh, I know what I'll do to you! Oh yes, you're gonna love this, my dear Doctor. Even though it's my birthday and you're the one trussed up so prettily for me. I'll give you my birthday spankings instead. One for every Century.' The Master remarked, as he grinned haughtily at the Doctor and caressed his soft downy arse cheeks with his fingertips.

'Oh-yes-right-that's-that's fine-Master. I'm your special birthday gift, so you can spank me if you wish-Ow!' The Doctor cried out, his sentence being cut short again when the Master quickly brought his hand down hard on the Doctor's right arse cheek.

The Master smiled wickedly again when he heard the Doctor crying out from sudden impact on his naked and vulnerable arse. Then before the Doctor could speak again, he quickly brought his open palm down on the Doctor's exposed arse. A second time, this time on the opposite side.

The Doctor's body writhed in his bonds and he moaned with each hard smack from the Master's open palm to his arse. But truth be told, he was really enjoying it very much. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by four more hard smacks of the Master's hand to his right arse cheek. 'Ooh, Master, please, don't stop now. This feels so good. Oh, I'm a naughty boy. I need to be spanked. I shouldn't be speaking now, please punish me.'

The Master hummed his approval when he heard the Doctor's bawdy words, begging to be punished and spanked. So without further preamble, he laid three more smacks on the Doctor's left arse cheek. 'Mm, yes, you are a very naughty boy, Doctor. But now I've given you my birthday spanking, for the Nine Centuries, there's one more for another year gone by.'

The Master kneeled over the Doctor's body this time, and raised his arm over his head. With a blinding speed, he smacked the Doctor's arse, making sure to land his open palm on both deliciously red cheeks. He smiled smugly when the Doctor cried out and his body writhed so sweetly inside his bonds. But now the Master was satisfied that the Doctor had received his birthday spankings, he grinned playfully at the Doctor, as he reached for the tube of Venusian lube. 'Right, my dear Doctor. Now that your arse is all hot and red from my spankings, I'm going to prepare you. Then I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll be screaming my name at the top of your powerful lungs.'

'Ooh yes, Master, please. I need you so badly now. I've been so good, and I've given myself to you so freely for your birthday.' The Doctor moaned as he flashed the Master a playful grin. He watched intently as the Master coated his fingers liberally with the Venusian lube.

'Yes, so you have, my dear Doctor. And now I'm going to continue to play with my sweet birthday gift. Hold on tight, Doctor, you're in for a bumpy ride.' The Master remarked, as he swiftly shoved two fingers inside the Doctor's tight arse. He smiled when the Doctor gasped and his body writhed again from the sudden penetration. The Master didn't waste anymore time with preparing the Doctor's arse. He knew that once he was inside him, the Doctor's body would meld perfectly with his cock. He quickly pulled his fingers out of the Doctor's arse, and lubed up his own cock copiously with a few strokes.

Once the Master was ready, he slid his body in place behind the Doctor's trussed up body and shoved his cock hard and fast, with one swift thrust, inside the Doctor's tight arse. The Doctor cried out and his body shook from the sudden penetration again, but he quickly relaxed when he felt the Master's hands caressing his hips to keep him calm. The Doctor whimpered and moaned as he pushed his hips against the Master's as best he could in his bound position.

'Oh, my dear Doctor, you are always so tight. Even after all the times we've had sex, you are still so deliciously tight.' The Master said, as he began thrusting his cock harder and fasted inside the Doctor's yielding arse. He moaned and leaned his body over the Doctor's trussed up body, gripping his handcuffed hands in his own strong hands. He pounded hard and fast inside the Doctor's arse, and quickly found the Doctor's prostate as the head of his cock pressed against it with every hard thrust. Then he entered the Doctor's mind and sent him a strong surge of telepathic lust and feelings of euphoria, coursing through their newly formed bond.

'Ooh, Master,' The Doctor gasped and his body stilled when he felt the strong surge of telepathic lust and feelings of euphoria coursing through their bond from the Master's side. He gripped the Master's fingers in his own bound hands, and squeezed them tightly for support. His own cock was so hard and pressed insistently between their bodies, and he could feel his own orgasm fast approaching. 'Ooh, Master, I'm so close. I'm sorry. I can't hold back any longer. Please, just take me, harder, faster. Please, Master. Use your special Birthday Gift.'

The Master knew the Doctor was close, and he too was soon to fall over the telepathic precipice, as he pounded his cock harder and faster inside the Doctor's tightly clenching arse. He tripled the strong telepathic surge of lust and feelings of euphoria, as it flooded their bond from both sides. 'Ooh, Doctor, you feel so good, so very good. I'm so close too, you fucking gorgeous horny beast. Let's have our orgasms together.'

The Master shoved his cock harder inside the Doctor's arse, each punishing thrust bumped up against the Doctor's sweet prostate, once, twice, three times. The Doctor suddenly cried out the Master's name, when he felt the head of the Master's cock battering his prostate. He had the most intense orgasm he'd ever felt, as his cock exploded his sweet honey cream, covering their stomachs and chests copiously. He could feel the Master's strong telepathic energy as it coursed through their bond, carrying him away to higher depths of pleasure.

The Master felt the Doctor's arse clenching around his thrusting cock so tightly when he had his orgasm, and it sent him over the edge, as he gasped and cried out the Doctor's name. The Master's cock suddenly exploded his sweet honey cream inside the Doctor's still clenching arse, as he gripped the Doctor's bound hands with his own. They rode the crest of the strong telepathic energy, as their twin hearts beat madly inside their chests, and the Doctor's body trembled so deliciously from the aftershocks of their intense sex. The Master immediately pressed the catch on the handcuffs, releasing the Doctor's bound wrists. Then he duly untied the silk ribbons from around the Doctor's ankles and the headboard, as he crashed his body on top of the Doctor's. They both lay sated and panting together, as they waited for their twin hearts to slow down and their breathing to return to normal.

After several minutes, they were finally able to speak again. It was the Doctor who broke the companionable silence. 'Happy Birthday, Master. I'm glad you enjoyed your special birthday gift.'

'Mm, yes, my dear Doctor. That is how it feels to be well and truly shagged senseless by your Master.' He quipped as he pulled the Doctor's body closer to his, and they both fell into a deep and sated sleep.


	3. The Doctor's Surprise

The Master gives Ten his own special surprise inside their bedroom on the TARDIS. Ten gets to top the Master with slight kinky bondage, and rough Time Lord sex, and he really enjoys it.

Adult - BDSM, Explicit Sex, Swearing - Alternate Universe, Fluff, Series, Slash

The Master was feeling generous today, and thought he would extend that generosity towards the Doctor, giving him a special treat for the evening-rough and dirty Time Lord sex with his Master. In fact, he was looking forward to having the Doctor top him, to see how he would perform. The Master was really satisfied with the way things were moving along so superbly since he'd joined the Doctor on the TARDIS. He was so pleased that the Doctor had submitted his body and his mind so willingly to him every single time. But tonight the Master would submit his own body to the Doctor for his own fun, and for a very special occasion that he was sure the Doctor thought he'd forgotten-the Doctor's birthday.

The Master was also pleased that the Doctor had succeeded in removing the pesky drums from inside his head, and that left him feeling a bit empty at first, empty and very quiet. He wasn't sure if he would be able to stand that infinite quiet for too long. It hadn't changed his personality though, he was still the Master, and still that strong-minded Time Lord he was before the drums were gone. Since then he and the Doctor had formed their old bond, the same bond they had shared when they were lads on Gallifrey. And if he were honest with himself, it felt very reassuring to have another Time Lord inside his mind again. Oh, no, he had to stop this ridiculous train of thought he was leading himself on, he couldn't allow his mind to ramble on with this disgusting sanctimonious nonsense. If he wasn't careful, he would turn into the Doctor, and again, he couldn't afford to let that happen to himself, not now. He was the Master, and he didn't do soppy or lovey-dovey, but he could do this one very generous thing for the Doctor.

In return for the pleasurable birthday gift the Doctor had given him, he was going to give himself up to the Doctor for an evening of rough Time Lord sex. But it wouldn't be a sweet or soppy, oh no, it would be his brand of steamy hot sex. He had stripped himself of those dirty and disgusting Earth tramp clothes and now lay naked, handcuffed by his left wrist to the slats of the headboard on the bed he and the Doctor shared. He had also placed several sex toys, including a large polythene dildo, a leather cock ring, and silver nipple clamps, along with a tube of Venusian lube on the bedside table for the Doctor's perusal on him. Yes, he would make sure the Doctor enjoyed his surprise, but he also made sure it would be enjoyable for himself as well.

The Master would wait for the Doctor to enter their bedroom and would make sure he cuffed his right wrist as well, but he knew his fellow Time Lord was still inside the console room tinkering with repairs and other boring things the Doctor did to keep himself busy.

The Master could see inside their bond that the Doctor was finally making his way from the console room, and was rambling down the corridor to their bedroom. Oh, he couldn't wait to see the look on the Doctor's face when he walked through that door and saw him naked and handcuffed to their bed. Yes, he could hear him getting closer, and closer, and closer-oh-there he was at the door and about to enter right about…now.

'Oi, Master, I don't know why you've been hiding here in our bedroom, but I really could have used your help calibrating the-ooh-' The Doctor's words cut off sharply when he saw the Master lying naked and handcuffed by his left wrist to the bedpost of their bed. He ran his hands nervously through his soft, tawny hair as a pink blush came over his face, making him look absolutely adorable, as he stood at the end of the bed grinning like a loon.

'Hello, my dear Doctor. D'you like what you see?' The Master purred in a soft, low seductive tone of voice. He moved his legs up towards his chest and spread them wide, so the Doctor could see his hard cock lying deliciously against his flat stomach. He slid his legs back down onto the bed, but kept them spread wide so the Doctor could continue gazing at his naked body.

'Erm-well-yes-I mean-that is to say-you look positively fetching, Master. But, but, can I ask what the occasion is?' the Doctor spluttered over his words, as his face continued to blush that bright pink, and he swallowed hard, his pretty adams apple bobbing up and down so sweetly.

Oh, how the Master wanted to kiss and bite that gorgeous long neck of the Doctor's now, leaving behind the most wonderful love bites, marking his territory to show the Doctor's friends that the Doctor belonged to him. The Master flashed the Doctor a smug expression, as he waggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively, speaking in his soft, low baritone voice. 'Well, I just thought I'd give you a surprise for once, and let you top me. I know you want to do it, but never had the courage to ask me. I know full well that you're capable of giving me the most tremendous rough Time Lord sex using the sweet toys I have assembled on the bedside table there, Doctor.'

'Mm, yes, thank you, Master, this is really quite a lovely surprise,' the Doctor remarked as he walked to the side of the bed, the fingers of his right hand caressing the Master's leg as he moved to the bedside table. All the while he continued speaking to his fellow Time Lord, his voice moving down a register, in its own low, husky tone. 'If I'm honest with you, I definitely have been waiting to do this for a while now. I mean, wanting to do just this very thing, but I wasn't sure if you'd let me. Now that you're all naked and chained up to our bed, I guess I'll just have to enjoy my special surprise and give you the delicious rough sex that you're asking for then, won't I?'

'Yes, you will, Doctor. I did just say that very same thing to you not a few minutes before,' the Master scoffed, as he growled impatiently and rolled his amber eyes at the Doctor. 'Now, get to it. I'm not just going to lay here while you take your bloody time with me. If you would be so kind as to use that other handcuff that's next to my right arm? We can get going on this lovely surprise of yours.'

'Mm, such a snarky, impatient little bottom aren't you, Master?' the Doctor teased as he smacked the Master on his left hip, grinning lasciviously as the Master yelped loudly, and glared angrily at him. The Doctor glared back at him, but walked around the other side of the bed. He quickly grabbed the other metal handcuff and attached it to the Master's right wrist, and then he clipped it inside the slat on the headboard, and then moved to the end of the bed again. 'Mm, there now, that's much better, Master. You do look positively beautiful laying there all chained up and waiting for me to take you. I'm really going to enjoy my special surprise tonight, and so will you. I can promise you that.'

'Yes, Doctor, so you've said, but please just get on with it-Ow!' the Master cried out again when the Doctor smacked him hard on his hip his right hand.

'Hush now, Master!' the Doctor said, as he placed his right index finger over his mouth in the gesture. He glared at the Master as he continued with his teasing. 'I'm in control now, and you're going to do exactly as I tell you to. You've given yourself to me for the evening, and I'm going to enjoy you very much. Now, I think it's time that I got this leather cock ring in place, because I don't want you to have your orgasm before me.'

The Master sighed softly but didn't speak. He just shook his head mutely, and stared at the Doctor with his amber eyes, following his every move. He hissed loudly between his teeth when the Doctor quickly wrapped the leather cock ring around the base of his hard cock, clicking it into place. The Master moaned when the Doctor wrapped his fingers around his hard shaft and pumped him a few times with slow, sensuous strokes. 'Oh, Rassilon's rod, I do love those long, thin fingers of this regeneration of yours, my dear Doctor, they're so elegant but still very strong. THAT feels spectacular now.'

'Mm, yes, I know that feels so good, Master. I didn't know you loved my fingers, so thanks for that. I'd love to keep stroking your hard cock now, but I've got so many other delicious things planned for you. Plus, I think that I'm way too overdressed for this wonderful occasion.' The Doctor leaned over the Master's body and ghosted his lips lightly over the Master's. He smiled haughtily at him and then moved back quickly when the Master tried to kiss his lips harder.

'Ooh, Doctor, you're really starting to piss me off now. Please just bloody get on with it! My cock is so hard now I could fuck a hole in the bloody wall of our bedroom! You are a bloody cock tease!' the Master grumbled as he pulled his handcuffed wrists away from the headboard, and glared angrily at the Doctor, rolling his eyes when he just flashed him another playful grin.

'Now, now, none of that, Master. I told you before that you mustn't be impatient, and you'll be able to enjoy kissing me when I tell you. So, let me just get out of my own kit, and then we can get started on our delicious rough sex session.' The Doctor remarked, as he winked bawdily at the Master and quickly set to work removing his blue pinstriped suit. First he removed his tie, which he laid beside the Master's right shoulder, perhaps for later use as a gag. Then he unbuttoned and slipped off the blue pinstriped jacket; next came his black shirt, and maroon Converse trainers, and finally his blue pinstriped trousers.

The Master stared at the Doctor's beautiful naked body, and licked his lips lewdly, as he flashed him a lecherous grin. Oh, Rassilon, this regeneration of the Doctor's was so very pretty. 'Oh, come on, Doctor, please just get on with this? I don't want any more of this waiting around for you to get going. Don't keep your Master waiting. You know that I don't have any patience for this.'

'Oh, very well, Master, since you've asked and begged me so prettily. Well, in your own broody way. I won't keep you waiting any longer, then, shall I?' the Doctor said as he quickly reached for the silver nipple rings with the long chain. He attached the clamp down hard on the Master's left nipple, grinning wickedly at the Master's sharp intake of breath as his hips lifted up off the mattress.

'Mm, Master, you do look so gorgeous with these delicious toys on your body. I love the way you react, it's just so brilliant and so beautiful.' The Doctor hummed his approval, as he quickly pushed the Master's slim hips back down onto the mattress, caressing the soft skin with his fingers. Without waiting for the Master to reply, he quickly attached the other clamp down onto his right nipple, laughing softly as the Master gasped loudly and his lower body bucked up and down off the mattress again.

The Doctor grinned down at the Master again, and then without warning, he moved his body over the Master's, sitting on his lap, with his long legs splayed over his slim hips. His hands moved to the Master's shoulders as he knelt down and planted a hard, passionate kiss on his unsuspecting lips. He pried the Master's mouth open with his tongue and deepened their kiss, as his own hard cock pressed against the Master's inside his cock ring.

The Master moaned around the Doctor's hard, bawdy kisses, as his rubbed his cock against the Doctor's, relishing the contact and friction as they both leaked their sweet honey pre-cum all over each other's stomachs. He pushed his own tongue hard and insistently against the Doctor's, and then quickly wrapped his legs around the Doctor's slim waist. He always enjoyed it when his Doctor kissed him now, especially when he was forceful and hard, but still sensually. He could taste the sweet honey on the Doctor's gorgeously soft lips, and he gasped around that kiss when he felt the Doctor enter their bond.

The Doctor sent the Master a strong surge of telepathic lust and euphoria through their bond, making the Master gasp loudly as his body bucked beneath his. But the Doctor quickly ended their kiss, and exited their bond, leaving them both gasping and wanting for more, as he flashed the Master another cheeky grin. He caressed the Master's kiss swollen lips with his fingers. 'Mm, Master, you taste so good, so honey sweet, and I can't get enough of kissing you. But, I think it's time for me to fuck you now. My cock is so hard and I'm not going to use that blasted dildo. I know you'd enjoy having the real thing a lot more, rather than that polythene thing on the bedside table, eh, Master?'

'Yes, Doctor, just please get on with it! I can't wait any longer! You insufferable git!' the Master growled impatiently as he bucked his hips up off the bed, rubbing their hard cocks against each other. He smiled when the Doctor gasped loudly from the intimate contact, but glared at his fellow Time Lord when he quickly slid off his body and sat beside him on the bed.

'Now, Master, I've already warned you about being impatient. I do love getting you all worked up like this. You're so beautiful when you're like this, but I won't keep you waiting any longer, you impatient little imp.' The Doctor chuckled wickedly. He waggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively at the Master, reached over to the bedside table, and he grabbed the tube of Venusian lube. Once he had what he wanted, he moved to the bottom of the bed, and spread the Master's gorgeous legs wide, moving them up towards his chest. He grinned wickedly at him as he popped open the tube of lube, and spread a hefty amount of two of the fingers on his right hand. Then he smacked the Master's arse with his left hand, and without waiting for a response he shoved his fingers inside the Master's gorgeous tight arse.

The Master cried out when he felt the Doctor shove those gorgeous long, thin fingers so roughly inside his arse. His wrists strained inside the handcuffs as he pulled them away from the headboard, and his head fell back against the soft, blue pillows. He felt the Doctor's fingers moving in and out of his arse, spreading him and moving across his prostate several times. His body shuddered from the intimate contact, as he pushed his arse harder against those invading fingers, as he moaned loudly and begged the Doctor to just take him, just fuck him so hard into the mattress of their bed.

The Doctor grinned haughtily as he listened to his Master moaning and begging him, speaking those bawdy words to him, wanting him to take him. He moved his fingers harder against the Master's prostate, and smiled as he heard the Master gasping. He watched intently as the Master's cock twitched so deliciously against his stomach. 'Oh, Master, you look so beautiful and so wanton now, and hearing you begging me is so delicious. But I think I'll give you what you want now, because I'm feeling just as horny as you are, and I need to be inside your gorgeous tight arse. Just let me get myself all lubed up, and then my cock is going to be buried so deep inside your arse, you'll be begging me to fuck you harder.'

The Master watched as the Doctor spread more of the lube all over the palm of his hand, spreading it all over his hard cock. He licked his lips again as the Doctor stared down at him with his lust filled eyes, and lubed up that his hard cock. He wanted it to be his hand stroking the Doctor's cock, but he knew that the Doctor would soon be buried deep inside his tight arse with that hard cock.

The Doctor gasped and had to stop stroking his cock with his hand, afraid he might have his orgasm then and there, all from seeing his Master cuffed naked to their bed, just waiting for him to take him. Without any further preamble, he moved his body between the Master's legs, caressed his hips with his left hand and in one swift slow movement, he shoved his cock hard inside the Master's clenching arse. Both of them cried out in ecstasy as their minds and bodies were enveloped with a bright golden light, as the intimate and abrupt contact forced their bond to burst wide open with strong telepathic energy.

The Master knew that every time he and the Doctor had sex, their bond was getting stronger. When he felt the surge of telepathic energy, he couldn't help himself as he cried out the Doctor's name. 'Oh, Doctor, please fuck me now! Please just fuck me hard, you sexy horny beast! Don't worry about being too rough with me! I can take it!'

'Ooh, Master, you do beg me so prettily. You're so tight, and you feel so good. I can't believe you've never let me top you before. I love it, and your wish is my command, my beautiful Master.' The Doctor sighed, as he spoke in a low, breathy whisper. He pushed his cock harder inside the Master's tight arse, as the head of his cock quickly found the Master's prostate, and continually pushed against it. His left hand gripped the edge of the wooden headboard as he pounded faster and harder inside the Master's clenching arse. His right hand had moved between their bodies and his fingers wrapped around the Master's cock, and pumped it hard, in time to his thrusts inside the Master's arse.

The Master cried out when he felt the Doctor's gorgeous long fingers wrapped so tightly around his cock, pumping him hard and rough. The Doctor's cock pounded deliciously against his prostate with every thrust. He wrapped his legs around the Doctor's waist and pushed his arse up to meet the Doctor's downward thrusts.

The Doctor moaned loudly as his left hand moved from the headboard to the Master's chest, and he pinched the nipple clamp tightly between his thumb and forefinger, rubbing it roughly. He smiled haughtily when the Master cried out his name again, and he pushed his cock harder inside the Master's arse. His hand meanwhile pumped the Master's cock, shifting left to right, and he knew he was teasing him because the cock ring was still wrapped so tightly around the base of his cock. He wouldn't let the Master come just yet, oh no, he wanted to hear him beg one final time. Then he would make sure they both had their orgasms together. He quickly entered their bond again, and ramped up the telepathic energy, sending the Master's strong surges and feelings of lust and euphoria. He just wanted the Master to know how good it felt to be buried so deeply inside his tight arse, so he sent him the feelings and images rushing through their bond.

The Master gasped when he felt the Doctor enter their bond again, sending him that strong surge of telepathic lust, together with feeling of the Doctor's cock buried deep inside his arse sent him over the edge. He wanted nothing more than to have his orgasm, but the Doctor still had that blasted cock ring wrapped around his cock. So that wasn't going to happen now, not until the Doctor allowed him to. He wrapped his legs tighter around the Doctor's slim waist, and pushed his hips up harder against the Doctor's thrusting cock. He moaned and gasped wantonly and couldn't believe the way he was acting now, but he couldn't help himself. He asked the Doctor to fuck him into the mattress, and, well, the sexy bastard was doing just that.

'Ooh, Doctor, this feels so good, you fucking sexy bastard, so very good. I need to come now, please. Doctor, it hurts to be squeezed by your hand and that bloody cock ring. Please remove the cock ring now, Doctor?' The Master groaned as he pushed his hips up hard against the Doctor's pelvis, bumping against his boney hips, making the Doctor yelp and gasp loudly.

The Doctor groaned and pushed his cock harder and faster inside the Master's arse, the head of his cock pushing up insistently against his prostate. In one swift movement he pressed the release on the cock ring, throwing it over the side of the bed, then he removed the Master's handcuffs, they too ended up on the floor. Lastly he unclamped the silver nipple clamps, and threw them across the bedroom, and they landed with a loud metallic clang on top of the wardrobe. He lifted the Master's body up into his arms, and grinned wickedly at him, as he wrapped his arms around his waist and thrust his cock up harder and faster inside his tight arse. When he spoke his voice came out in a low, breathy whisper. 'Oh, Master, that's it, oh yes, come on now, dance on my cock. Ooh, this does feel brilliant, and I want to do this again. This is by far the best Time Lord sex we've had yet. But, let's finish this together now, Master, show me how you can come just by me fucking you, eh?'

'Oh, yes, Doctor, you gorgeous horny beast, we'll definitely do this again. Mm, oh yes, with you topping me. You do it quite well, and remind me of myself, most definitely. Ooh, yes, my dear Doctor. Oh, shut up and fuck me now, please just finish me off.' The Master moaned and threw his head back, baring his gorgeous long neck to the Doctor. He cried out again when the Doctor placed his mouth on his neck, directly on the erogenous zone, and began sucking and biting his skin hard, leaving behind a love bite. He supposed the Doctor was marking his territory, and he didn't mind it the least bit.

The Master bounced up and down on the Doctor's thrusting cock, as he wrapped his legs around the Doctor's waist, moaning as he continued to bite and lick his neck. He knew they were both close to climaxing, and he wanted to ride out the pleasurable rough sex together with his Doctor.

The Doctor's lips finally left the Master's neck, and he suddenly flipped the Master onto his back again, and pushed the Master's his legs forcefully up to his chest. He shoved the Master's arms roughly over his head and gripped his hands with his own, entwining their fingers together, as he thrust his cock harder and faster inside the Master's arse. Their bed shook violently with the Doctor's powerful thrusts, and the Master moaned louder each time the Doctor's cock head slammed up against his prostate. The Doctor could feel how close they both were to the end now. He entered their bond and sent the Master another surge of telepathic lust racing through his mind, tripling the effects to give the Master the maximum amount of pleasure.

'Oh, Doctor, please fuck me harder and faster! Now, fuck me into this mattress!' the Master cried out when he felt the Doctor's strong surge of telepathic lust racing through their bond, and sent his own telepathic energy racing through their bond, matching the Doctor's energy. He moaned when the Doctor's thrusts became deeper but still harder and more insistent, as he wrapped his free arm around the Master's lower back, pulling their bodies closer together as they danced so deliciously against each other.

The Doctor grunted and moaned loudly, as he squeezed the Master's hands with his own long-fingered hands, and thrust his cock deeper. His cock head bumped up against the Master's prostate, once, twice, three times, and he grinned wickedly when he heard the Master gasping loudly and saw his eyes widen in surprise. He smiled bawdily as he quickly loosened his grip on the Master's hands, and knew that the Master wanted to touch his own cock, so he let him.

The Master lost control of himself. When the Doctor pounded his large cock head against his prostate, he forcefully pulled his right hand from the Doctor's, and moved it between their bodies. He wrapped his fingers around his cock, and pumped it harder and faster, and then his eyes widened and he gasped when he felt his orgasm suddenly explode with such a force it almost rendered him unconscious. His sweet honey cream covered their stomachs and chests and his hand as he emptied several volleys.

'Oh, Master!' the Doctor cried out in ecstasy when he felt the Master's arse clenching so tightly around his cock, as he himself emptied his own sweet honey cream inside the Master's arse. Their bond suddenly exploded with a bright golden light, which covered their bodies with its warm glow, and their vision blurred for a moment. They both gasped and moaned loudly, riding the crest of their intense orgasms for several minutes. The Doctor's body crashed down onto the Master's, and they both lay breathing heavily and gasping, their twin hearts beating madly against their chests.

The Master waited until he knew the Doctor had calmed and they both eased down from the euphoria of their intense sex. He shifted their bodies so they were lying side by side upside down on their bed. He carded his fingers through the Doctor's soft, tawny hair and placed a kiss on his swollen lips, as he whispered to him. 'Mm, I do hope you enjoyed your special surprise, my dear Doctor. I know that I did, you sexy, horny beast. Oh, and, by the way, Happy birthday, Doctor.'

'What, Master?' the Doctor squeaked loudly, as he lifted his head from the Master's sweaty chest. His brown eyes were widened in shock and surprise, as he stared at the Master for a moment, and then flashed him a warm smile. 'Thank you, Master. It was a lovely gift for my birthday. I'm happy you remembered, actually. Yes, I did enjoy my special surprise, it was really quite brilliant, and so are you. Now, shut up and let's get some sleep. Tomorrow you're going to help me to calibrate the Dimensional Circuits inside the Dimensional Control Unit on the TARDIS.'

'Mm, yes, of course, my dear Doctor, I would be happy to,' the Master murmured softly as the Doctor pulled his body closer to his. He placed a soft kiss on top of the Doctor's tawny-haired head as the two of them fell into a deep, sated sleep.


	4. Strange Gossip and Idle Chatter

The Master asks the Doctor about his past companions, and if they'd ever had sex there on the TARDIS. The Doctor is incensed and refuses to answer his questions, leaving him in an angry huff. He finds that they're out of food inside the kitchen, and he decides that they need some shopping done. They land on a bazaar planet and when the Doctor goes out alone for the shopping, the Master plans to find out the truth about the Doctor's old companions. But the TARDIS has plans of her own that she will put into play.

Adult - Explicit Sex, Swearing - Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Humor, Series, Slash

The Master was lying in the bed he shared with the Doctor. He was wide awake, but the Doctor was still sleeping, thanks to a really steamy sex session the night before, where the Master had completely worn out his fellow Time Lord. He started thinking about the Doctor's old companions, and he was wondering to himself how many of those companions the Doctor in this particular body had shared this bed with his fellow Time Lord. He chuckled softly as he thought over all of the human apes that had passed through the TARDIS walls for this particular Doctor.

First there was Rose Tyler. She was the girl that had absorbed the heart of the TARDIS just so save the Doctor from the Daleks in his Ninth body, and he knew that the Doctor had a soft spot for her. What he didn't know is if the Doctor had ever bedded her, not like he had with his Lucy. He knew that the Doctor knew that he himself had just used Lucy for his own purposes during that time that he'd been the ruler of that disgusting dustbowl of a planet, Earth, or Sol 3 as he liked to call it. They had their own fun together, and she had been devoted to him.

So, Rose Tyler, that daft blonde-haired girl who was lost inside the Void and now living in a Parallel Universe, oh, how he would have loved to have met her during that glorious year that he ruled the Earth as Lord and Master over the Human apes, just so he could have had fun torturing her in front of the Doctor.

Then there was Martha Jones, oh, how much fun she must have had while traveling with the Doctor. He was pretty sure that they must have had some steamy times in here, because that one was a real fiery one, so full of fight and bravado.

Then there was the freak, Captain Jack, or handsome Jack, as the Master liked to taunt the Doctor with, and this time he was pretty certain that the Doctor had definitely slept with that one. If not the others than most definitely him. He always suspected that they'd had a illicit affair during their time together. He was about to contemplate further when he felt the Doctor stirring beside him, so he quickly cleared his mind of his thoughts for now, and would be sure to bring it up in conversation with his fellow Time Lord.

The Doctor's brown eyes fluttered open and he stared up at the Master with a sleepy expression on his face. His hair was all tousled and he looked positively ravaged. He smiled warmly at his fellow Time Lord, stretching his aching body, and moaning softly. "Morning, Master, how long have you been awake?"

"Oh, not long, Doctor, just a short while. So, I really shagged you senseless last night from the looks of it. Oh, but you were gagging for it, though, weren't you, Doctor?" The Master teased relentlessly, as he quickly sat up against the headboard, flashing his fellow Time Lord a cheeky grin, and laughing when he tried to sit up beside him, but landed on his back again.

"Oi, Master, that's not bloody funny you know, you were gagging for it just as much as I was-oh, blimey, I feel so achy, and it's all your fault you know. You were insatiable with me last night, and yes, I'm definitely all shagged out thanks to your rough sex, I could use a nice hot shower and maybe some breakfast." The Doctor groaned as his body betrayed him when he tried to sit up, but gasped and fell back against the mattress, as he glared up at the Master from his prone position on the mattress He sighed miserably and shook his head in exasperation

"Hmm, I seem to remember you begging me to fuck you into the mattress last night, Doctor, or does your 907 year old brain not remember that part, eh? And, yes, a shower sounds good, Doctor, but there's something I wanted to ask you first, before we get ready?" The Master asked, as he watched the Doctor finally scrambling up against the headboard and sitting beside him, moaning in pain again as he raised his legs up to his chest and leaned on his knees with his arms.

"Oh, and what is that, Master? What's inside that diabolical brain of yours this morning, eh Master? Whatever it is, the answer is no, we're not going to take over a planet and kill all of its occupants. I've already told you that you can't do that anymore, Master, and you promised to behave, so, what is it you want to ask me?"

The Master just rolled his eyes at the Doctor, as he sat against the headboard with his arms crossed over his naked chest, and he glared equally at his fellow Time Lord in return. "Oh, Doctor, you're always so bloody sanctimonious, aren't you? What makes you think that I want to overthrow a planet and kill everyone, hmm? Even if I did, you'd only end up stopping me anyway, so what's the bloody point of that, no, what I wanted to ask you was, the companions you've had on the TARDIS, in this particular body, had you ever fucked any of them?"

"What?" The Doctor cried out in disbelief, as he stared at the Master with a shocked expression on his face, and scrambled out of the bed. "What are you on about, Master? Where did this question come from, eh? Blimey, I have never had sex with any of my companions, ever, and you know that, you stupid bloody git! I'm not the one who took on a human wife and used her for your diabolical plans during that year, Master, and then just threw her away when you were finished with her!"

"Calm down, Doctor, there's no need to get all snarky with me, I was merely curious, that's all," The Master scoffed at the Doctor's rebuttal, as he sat on the bed staring at the Doctor, watching him as he paced around their room, running his hands through his hair, making it stick up even more wildly. He knew that he had stuck a sensitive chord inside the Doctor and he loved to tease and taunt him, as he flashed another smug expression, and moved his hands behind his head, leaning them against the headboard.

"I really don't believe you, you know, Doctor. All those pretty companions that have passed through the TARDIS. Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, the Freak-Captain Jack, oh and what was the name of that red-headed woman you had on here with you, Donna Noble? Come on, Doctor, out with it, I know that you must have had some steamy times in here. There's no way that you can tell me that you haven't, otherwise what's the bloody point of having so many pretty human apes at your side, other than to stoke that huge ego of yours, eh my dear Doctor?"

"What, are you kidding me? You're saying that I have a huge ego, Master? Blimey, that's just the pot calling the kettle black, isn't it? No one has a bigger bloody ego than you do-Mister I'm going to rule the Universe and make all the lesser species obey my will! I'm telling you now to drop it, Master. I did not have sex with any of my companions, and that is final! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a shower and then breakfast." The Doctor huffed, and held up his hand when the Master tried to speak again. He turned on his naked feet and stalked off towards the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind him.

"Hmm, that went rather well then, didn't it? I still don't believe you, Doctor, I know that there must have been some steamy times had inside here. If the TARDIS is a rocking, don't come a-knocking! Oh, if only these walls could talk-oh hang on a minute the TARDIS walls can talk, and I know just what how I'm going to find out about all your escapades with your pretty companions, Doctor. Oh yes, this will work out perfectly." The Master remarked to himself, as he laughed wickedly and slid out of the bed. He quickly slinked off to another room where he could have his own shower, and then he'd make his way to the kitchen and have his own breakfast.

He was sure the Doctor would join him once he was finished sulking, and he would make his fellow Time Lord believe that he was angry with him for being rebuffed. He needed to put his plan into motion, and to do that he had to somehow get rid of the Doctor for the day, but he would worry about that when the time came.

The Master had finished his shower and dressed in his dreadful tramp clothes, and then made his way to the TARDIS kitchens, smiling to himself when his plan continued to form inside his mind. He knew that the TARDIS wouldn't be able to resist him when he questioned her about the Doctor's companions, and that was what he would do once he'd gotten rid of the Doctor that is.

He opened the refrigerator and stared at the empty interior of the appliance, and then a huge smile split his face when another idea popped into his mind. He would have to send the Doctor for supplies and food, and he suddenly cried out gleefully when he realised that would be perfect to put his plan into place.

He shrugged his shoulders and quickly set about making himself a cuppa tea, snickering again when he used the last sachet of tea. He sat down at the kitchen table and waited for the Doctor to join him, certain that his fellow Time Lord would be done sulking by now, or he hoped he would. He needed him to be his sickening cheery self again so that he could send him on the errand of shopping so he could put his plan into place.

True to the Master's thoughts, the Doctor breezed into the kitchen several minutes later, with a huge smile on his face. He was dressed in his blue pinstriped suit, with the maroon accoutrements, including the Converse trainers. "Hello again, Master, are you ready for a lovely breakfast this morning?"

"Well, I don't think that's possible, Doctor." The Master retorted, as he stared at his fellow Time Lord with a mock-angry expression, his mug of tea held tightly between his hands.

The Doctor sighed miserably and his shoulder sagged when he realised that the Master was still quite miffed at him from their argument earlier, but his words finally registered in his brain. "What do you mean you don't think that's possible, Master? I'm going to make us a lovely full English breakfast this morning, and then maybe we can find a planet to explore today."

"Like I said, Doctor, it's not possible for you to cook us an English breakfast this morning you stupid git, there's nothing left in that huge refrigerator and the cupboards are completely bare." The Master retorted, as he sipped his tea and watched as the Doctor opened the refrigerator and the cupboards with a flustered expression on his face.

"Blimey, you're right, Master, we don't have anything in at all. So I guess we'll have to fly the TARDIS to that bazaar planet, Emeraude II, and do some shopping then, eh Master?" The Doctor asked, as he walked back to the table and sat across from the Master, smiling hopefully at his fellow Time Lord.

"No, Doctor, correction, YOU will be doing some shopping on Emeraude II, I am going to spend the day in the TARDIS library, reading and relaxing." The Master retorted, as he mock-glared at the Doctor again and shook his head. He finished off his tea and stood up from the table, rinsing it out in the sink and placing it back inside the cupboard. When he turned to face the Doctor again, he noticed the huge pout and hurt look on his fellow Time Lord's usually cheerful face. Good, he thought to himself, his plan was working then.

"Oh, right, sure, that's, that's fine, Master. I'll, I'll just go the console room and set the coordinates for that planet, then shall I?" The Doctor remarked, as he stood up from the table, frowning at the Master as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his blue pinstriped trousers. He sighed loudly and turned on the heels of his maroon Converse trainers, walking out of the kitchen and mumbling to himself about how much of a pretentious git the Master was for still being miffed at him.

Why did he even care about his past companions anyway, he wasn't with any of them anymore, and he really thought that his relationship with the Master was improving. What with the amazing sex they were now having, and how pleased he was that the Master had not wanted to destroy the Universe any longer. He'd also removed the drums from the Master's head a few months ago, and ever since then the Master had been a lot calmer and less likely to want to hurt anyone.

The Doctor finally made his way to the console room and quickly set the coordinates to land on that lovely bazaar planet, Emeraude II, and he hoped he could convince the Master to join him. He moped around the console room and sat on the pilot chair sulking over the Master, wondering if he was inside the library already, and suddenly perked up again when he heard him approaching the console room. He looked up when the Master entered and smiled warmly at him, but then frowned again when he saw him holding a book in his hand.

"Why are you still here, Doctor? I thought you'd be on the planet already, shopping and all that lot." The Master remarked, as he stopped in his tracks just inside the entrance to the console room when he saw the Doctor sitting glumly on the pilot chair.

"Well, not yet, Master, for some reason the TARDIS has not landed, but soon, and I was hoping that you would change your mind and join me. Just so you know they're not just a food bazaar on Emeraude II, they also sell all kinds of brilliant things, and your favorite kinds of things too, sex toys and gadgets to have fun with in the bedroom. Are you sure you don't want to join me, Master? We could make a whole day of it, and maybe even find a private alley to have sex in?" The Doctor asked hopefully, sitting forward on the pilot chair, and reaching his hands out towards the Master, his face split with the more adorable geeky grin as he waited for the Master to say yes, or hoped he would agree.

"No, Doctor. As tempting as that sounds, Rassilon knows that I would love to fuck you senseless in public, but I'm not interested in going shopping today. I'm just going to enjoy a quiet day here in the TARDIS, reading and relaxing, as I told you earlier." The Master remarked, as he leaned against the console, his book held against his chest, another mock-glare on his face.

The Doctor sighed again and shook his head in disappointment as he sat back against the pilot chair again, folding his arms over his blue pinstriped-covered chest, his face filling with the most adorable pout. "Right, of course, Master, I totally understand, and I guess you're still angry with me from our argument earlier?"

"Yes, Doctor, I bloody well am, and I have every bloody right to be, you insufferable git!" The Master shouted, keeping up with his sham of pretending he was miffed at the Doctor. He smiled inwardly when he saw the Doctor's hurt expression at hearing his angry outburst, but he continued to taunt his fellow Time Lord. You said some really terrible things to me this morning, Doctor, so don't think that I'm just going to forget about it as you so obviously have! I was merely curious about your companions, and you totally flew off the handle with rage and indignation at me! So, the answer to your bloody question is a big fat no, I will not join you in your day of bloody shopping. Nor will I be shagging you anytime soon, so there you have it, the TARDIS has just landed on your bloody bazaar planet, go on then, Doctor, get out of my sight before I do something that we'll both regret!"

"Fine, Master, that's just bloody fine with me! I will get out of your sight, only because I don't trust myself with the way that I feel now. I'm going to go out there on that planet and enjoy myself today, who needs your miserable company anyway. So you just enjoy your bloody quiet time, Master, and I don't want to shag you either, you bone-headed bloody miserable git!" The Doctor cried out in a rage as he stood up from the pilot chair and glared angrily at the Master, stomping his Converse-covered feet on the metal grating as he stalked towards the doors in an incensed huff. He grabbed his long tan coat from the coral strut and threw it on his shoulders, and then pulled open the doors of the TARDIS, slamming them closed behind him as he stalked off to the bazaar.

The Master could still hear him grumbling in Gallifreyan now, as he stormed off down the cobblestone streets of Emeraude II, making his way to the bazaar. He sighed heavily as his body slumped against the console, and he quickly tossed the book he was holding onto the pilot chair, pleased that he'd gotten rid of the Doctor for the day.

"Right, that worked out quite brilliantly, I must say, and I'm sure the Doctor will be fine when he returns later. I'll be sure to coax him into the best make-up sex he has ever had. I may even let him top me again, as I really enjoyed it the last time he did it. So, now that we're all alone, my sweet TARDIS, it's time to put my plan into play. Now, let me just make contact with you, you beautiful Gallifreyan Time Ship, I just know that you won't be able to resist your Master, now will you?" The Master remarked. He chuckled softly at the warm burst of telepathic energy he received when he turned to face the console and placed his hands flat on her surface.

"Mm, yes that's it, old girl, that's very good, now, why don't you tell me all the juicy details of the Doctor's sexy times with his latest companions, Rose, Martha, the Freak, and Donna, eh?" The Master purred, as his fingers caressed the console tenderly, and he laughed again when he felt the telepathic tickle inside his mind as she purred softly in return to him.

"Well, Master, there's so much to tell you, it all started with Rose, when the Doctor was in his Ninth body, she and him shared some steamy kisses here inside my console room, right there on that pilot chair-"

"Oh, never mind with the bloody snogging, old girl, tell me about the sexy times they shared in the Doctor's bed!" The Master cut across her telepathic words, caressing the console gently and lovingly, making her purr as sweetly as she filled his mind with a gentle surge of telepathic energy for a moment.

"Oh, very well, Master. If you must know, the Doctor in this body he has now, well, he did indeed have sex with Rose in her own bedroom, but it was she who initiated it. She got him drunk on some cheap human wine that she'd stolen from her mother, and one thing led to another, as she seduced him."

"Oh, really now, I can't believe that stupid bloody lying git! He didn't have sex with his companions my eye! So, tell me more, sweet girl, what else did they get up to, eh? Come on, now that you've started this, you know you have to finish it, tell your Master what else the Doctor has done here?" The Master coaxed the time ship, sending her small surges of telepathic energy from his own strong mind, using his powers to coax the ship into spilling the secrets she held of her pilot, their Doctor.

"Well, after that first time, Rose cornered him in the library, where they had wild sex on the floor, and here inside the console room, and inside her bedroom on the comfortable armchair-"

"All right, that's enough with Rose bloody Tyler already! I'm sick of hearing about her now, the bloody blonde-haired tart!" The Master retorted angrily, as he stomped his booted foot on the metal grating, making the TARDIS shake with sudden indignation from his outburst.

The Master sighed as he quickly sent her telepathic apologies, caressing the console again with his splayed fingers, as he continued to sweet talk the ship, and he spoke in a calmer tone of voice to her. "All right old girl, I'm sorry for my outburst, forgive me. So, please just tell me about the times he traveled with Martha Jones now, did they have some wild times together as well?"

"Well, Martha was a totally different story altogether, she was so totally enamored with the Doctor, but he really didn't think of her that way-that is until after the time she saved his life when his body was inhabited by a living sun."

"Oh, really now, do tell old girl, what happened then, hmm?" The Master asked, as he leaned against the console and grinned smugly as she regaled him with the bawdy tales of how Martha Jones had also seduced the Doctor into having steamy sex with her in the swimming pool in the library, over the kitchen table, and again inside the console room here.

Once she was done with her tales, the Master sighed in exasperation and shook his head, as he laughed madly at how easy it was to manipulate the TARDIS into tell him all the bawdy tales.

"So, it would seem that the Doctor was right in a way, he didn't have sex with all the human companions then, eh? From what you've shown me it was always them who seduced him. Well, that's just bloody brilliant, isn't it?" The Master laughed madly, as he caressed the console with his fingers and grinned madly again.

The TARDIS flashed her lights off and on at the Master's remarks, as she continued with more tales. "Yes, Master, that is the way it's been, but there has been one exception to this rule, and I don't think you're going to be too happy about this one."

"Hmm, I can only imagine what you're going to tell me now, my dear, and you're right, I don't want to bloody hear it-oh go on then, you may as well dish out the rest of this strange gossip and idle chatter, old girl." The Master remarked, as he moved around the other side of the console, his hands still caressing her coral workings tenderly, and he dreaded what she was about to tell him next.

"Just so you know, Master, the Doctor never had sexual relations with Donna Noble, they were just mates, close and dear friends, but there was one other companion that our own Doctor has had in his bed, the only time he ever initiated the sex with this companion, in his own bed, and it wasn't a female. Are you sure you want to know what I'm about to tell you, Master?"

"Yes, yes, just bloody get on with it will you? I'm sure the Doctor will be returning soon, how bloody long can it take him to pick up food and the like? Go on then, tell me the rest, old girl." The Master said, as he stood in front of the computer now.

The Master gasped in shock when a video suddenly popped onto the screen, and he watched in horror as he saw the Doctor and the Freak, getting it on hot and heavy inside the Doctor's bedroom, on the same bed he shared with his fellow Time Lord. He knew that the TARDIS was right, the Doctor was the one that was fucking Jack bloody Harkness all along, that stupid bloody freak. Jack was screaming his name out in wild abandon as the Doctor shagged him senseless, while he was handcuffed to their bed.

"Oh, I bloody well knew it, will you look at that!' The Master laughed in amusement, as he jumped up and down on the metal grating, his face filled with a mixture of anger and glee as he watched his fellow Time Lord shagging the freak senseless. "Oh yes, there it is, the proof that the Doctor is a bloody liar. Oh, and I just now that the disgusting freak must have seduced the Doctor into having sex with him. Jack bloody Harkness, that Fifty-first century tart, and his freakish Fifty-first Century pheromones! Enough already, I've seen enough, old girl, you can cut the feed now, and don't worry, I'm not angry with the Doctor. I know that he really couldn't help himself, but I never figured that it was his companions who would have seduced him. It's my fault really. If I'd have paid more attention to him, and spent more time with him when we were in our younger bodies, instead of fighting with him across the Galaxy, then he wouldn't have had to turn to those stupid human apes for sexual gratification. That's it then, my mind is made up, I'm going to let the stupid git top me tonight, and maybe the next night, just to keep him well satisfied so he never has to turn to any of those stupid apes for sex ever again."

The TARDIS sniggered telepathically when she heard the Master admonishing himself for neglecting the Doctor all these Centuries, and she was happy to hear him saying these things. "Now, Master, please don't get yourself too worked up over this, it's just that our Doctor was so very lonely, and only did all of this because he missed you. If it makes you feel any better, it was always you he thought of when he was with all of these humans. Just know that if there's ever anything else you'd like to know, all you have to do is ask me, and I will tell you everything."

"Hmm, so you're telling me that he always thought about me when he was shagging each and every one of his companions, even in the past?" The Master asked, sighing when the TARDIS gave a telepathic retort inside his mind, but he just waved her retort away, and continued with his taunting of the old time ship.

"Oh, don't give me that nonsense now, old girl. I know the Doctor has shagged all of his companions, even the ones in the past, and after what you've just shown me of all his recent companions, there's no way that I will believe you if you tell me otherwise."

"Oh, very well, Master, you know what's best anyway, but again, it was still always you he thought of during those times. He wished that you and he never parted and had stayed together. So now that you are together again, I think you should try to make it up to him as best you can and give him a break. Please don't let him know that I told you all of his deepest secrets, he'll be so angry with me after I promised never to tell anyone. And, anyway, it's just strange gossip and idle chatter. None of this is true anyway, no matter what you believe."

"What did you just say to me? Oh, well, isn't that just bloody marvelous! Are you telling me that you're just putting me on? That the Doctor never shagged any of his companions past or present?" The Master asked, his eyes widening when he heard the TARDIS reveal the truth to him.

"As I have said, Master, it's all just strange gossip and idle chatter, and if you don't think that I knew that you were playing me, and just trying to make me to tell you the Doctor's secrets, than you are wrong, you stupid Gallifreyan git. He's never had sex with his past companions, ever, as he has told you earlier today, and you shouldn't even have brought it up. Of course I've been playing you, Master, but you've also been playing me too. The only thing I will tell you is that the Doctor loves you now and all he wants is for you to love him back, so why can't you just do that for him, and stop being as much of an insufferable git as he is? Tell me that, Master, why do you always have to be such an insensitive bastard?"

"Oh well, isn't that just bloody hilarious, old girl, you've been playing me just as much as I was playing you! Oh, you are becoming more and more devious the longer I am here inside your depths, aren't you, you clever old girl? Well, good for you. I would say that you've won this round, and thank you for this very entertaining morning of fun gossip. But why call me an insensitive bastard, eh? I was merely trying to get a rise out of the Doctor because I love to see him get so angry with me, it's quite delicious actually. I just wanted him to tell me the truth about things, but now that you have told me that he didn't have sex with any of them, it just makes things clearer for me. Don't you think that I'm trying to make it work with him as well, eh old girl? You know as well as I do how much he can be so insufferable sometimes, and you also bloody well know what he's like when he sulks. All right, listen, if I promise you that I'll be more sensitive towards him, will you keep this little secret of our fun times today between the two of us?" The Master asked, as he caressed the console again, as he and the TARDIS laughed together, and she sent him warm telepathic bursts of energy, letting him know that she wouldn't say a word to the Doctor. But she wouldn't blame him if he did, and was pleased that she'd got one over on him today.

They were both laughing quite loudly over the joke the TARDIS had played on the Master now. He didn't mind at all, because it had been fun and had made the time go in more quickly, as he waited for his Doctor to return so he could make it up to him for being a git earlier. He suddenly stopped laughing and joking with the TARDIS when they both heard the sound of a key scraping inside the lock from the outside.

"All right, old girl, it's time to clam up again, the Doctor has returned and he can't know anything about our conversation, all right?" The Master chuckled softly when he felt the telepathic whisper inside his mind from the ship, letting him know that she wouldn't let on to their shared secret.

"I won't say a word, Master, it's yourself you have to worry about, because you do have an even bigger gob than the Doctor does. I won't be angry with you if you do tell him, so just shut your gob now, you idiot." The Master smiled at hearing the TARDIS say these things to him, and it only made him laugh louder as he shook his head and caressed the console again, not realising that the Doctor had opened the door and was walking inside. He was pleased to know that the Doctor had told the truth, and it was himself that had behaved like an idiot, but he would make it up to his Doctor now.

The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors and stepped inside, suddenly stopping in his tracks when he heard the Master laughing loudly and he saw his hands caressing the TARDIS console. He stared at the Master with a shocked expression on his face, and dropped his heavy packages and bags down onto the metal grating just inside the door. The loud sound caused the Master to stop laughing as he turned to face the Doctor with his blond eyebrows raised high above his forehead, acting like he had been caught doing something naughty, but the Doctor had no idea what that was.

"Hello, my dear Doctor, I trust you had a good day of shopping then?" The Master asked, as he approached the Doctor and lifted up some of the packages and shopping bags from the metal grating.

"Oh, yes, I did, Master, very much so. It was a lot of fun at the bazaar today. I even had a delicious slice of banana cake with the white icing and the edible ball bearings on top, and a lovely cuppa mocha whipped coffee. So, tell me now, Master, did you have a nice relaxing day here inside the TARDIS? I thought you would have been inside the library reading and relaxing in one of the comfortable armchairs?"

"Well, I was there earlier, but then I decided to sit here in the console room and read my book, it was really very relaxing just as much as the library would have been. Why don't we get this shopping into the kitchen now, eh Doctor?" The Master remarked, as he started to walk towards the exit that led to the inner part of the TARDIS, but he stopped when he realised the Doctor wasn't following behind him.

The Master turned to see the Doctor standing there beside the console with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring angrily at him. "What is it now, Doctor, why are you standing there with that angry look on your face? We've got to get this food into the kitchen, and then I'm going to make us a delicious lunch, so shift that gorgeous arse of yours."

"No Master, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what you were laughing at when I walked into the TARDIS? And don't you dare deny it. I heard you laughing boisterously and I also saw you caressing the console, flirting with her and petting her like you and her were sharing an intimate moment. What are you planning now Master, and what were you talking about to the TARDIS?" The Doctor demanded. He stalked towards the console, pouting miserably as he kicked the bottom of the structure, and then turned to glare at his fellow Time Lord, towering above him with an angry expression on his usually smiling face.

"My dear Doctor, I don't know what you're going on about, I wasn't flirting with the TARDIS the way you think I was, and I'm not planning anything. Well, that's not true, I do want us to have a lovely afternoon lunch, which I will prepare with all the food and goodies you've brought back with you from the bazaar. Then I'm going to bring you to our bedroom here on the TARDIS, and I'm definitely going to shag your gorgeous arse senseless, the way that I wanted to this morning. Come on now, Doctor, please don't be like this, I swear to you that nothing bad happened while you were away." The Master purred softy, as he hefted the bags and packages to his left hip so he could use his right hand to caress the Doctor's face tenderly. He smiled when the Doctor sighed and pushed his face into his hand, almost purring like a contented cat from the intimate contact.

"Oh, all right, Master, you win, I give in, and I'm sorry for behaving like such an insufferable git earlier, speaking to you in that insolent manner. I hope you can forgive me? I just got so upset when you started asking questions about my non-existent sex life with my past companions. Just so you know it was always you that I thought about in those times that we were away from each other, Master. No matter what, it was all about you, and my feelings for you." The Doctor revealed, as he turned his face so he could kiss the Master's open palm with his lips, using his tongue to lick him bawdily.

"Mm, quite right too, my dear Doctor, and don't worry, your secrets are safe with me. Even if you did have sex with your companions, I don't care. But seriously, I know that you didn't have sex with any of them, well, maybe the freak once in a while, but so did I on the Valiant and I can tell you, he was average at best. I was only teasing you about that, and I know that our parting all that long ago on Gallifrey left a gaping hole in your hearts, and that you always thought about me when you weren't shagging all of your old companions. So let's just forget all about it and enjoy the rest of our day together, eh?" The Master said, as he quickly removed his hand from the Doctor's cheek, laughing madly at his shocked expression.

He flashed the Doctor a mock glare and shook his head indignantly as he suddenly turned on his booted feet and stalked out of the console, carrying the bags and parcels of food the Doctor had purchased for the kitchen.

"Wait, what did you just say, Master?" The Doctor suddenly cried out indignantly when he heard the Master's bawdy words. "What are you talking about, Master? I told you that I never had sex with any of my companions, I never would, it just wasn't right, they were humans, and a lot of them were just children anyway-and who told you that I always thought about you anyway, eh? Master, wait up for me, will you? Is that what you and the TARDIS were talking about earlier? What did she tell you? Master, please wait up, I can explain everything, nothing happened between me and Jack either, I swear! Please, Master, wait up for me!" The Doctor shouted in a blind panic, hoping his fellow Time Lord wasn't angry with him.

The Doctor growled in frustration when he suddenly remembered the other packages that were left by the doors of the TARDIS. He stomped back to the spot, and after he lifted them up into his arms, he hurried down the corridor after the Master, racing madly towards the kitchens. He was hoping that he could calm the angry storm that was suddenly forming in his mind from the Master's side of their bond, and it filled him with fear of what his fellow Time Lord would do to him.

The Master laughed to himself again, as he continued to play up with the mock-anger, sending the Doctor his pretend rage coursing through their bond, when he felt the Doctor getting closer and closer to the kitchen. When his fellow Time Lord entered the room and threw the packages down onto the table, he saw the naked fear that filled his face and it made him chuckle wickedly again.

The Master approached the Doctor and placed his hands on his shoulders, and leaning forward he placed a hard quick kiss on his lips, and uttered one word to his frightened and trembling Doctor. "Gotcha!"

"What? Oh, blimey Master, that's not bloody fair, is it? You were just playing me all along, weren't you?" The Doctor's eyes suddenly went wide with shock when he realised that the Master was just teasing him to make him think that he was angry at him. He cried out happily when he saw the Master shaking his head and laughing hysterically at the Doctor's silly behavior.

The Doctor giggled like a loon and then suddenly enveloped his fellow Time Lord in a huge embrace, lifting his smaller lithe body up off the floor and spinning him around the kitchen. He quickly placed him back on his feet again, when the Master batted at his arms shouting for him to release him at once, that he wasn't a child. "Oh, Master, you did indeed get me, didn't you? So tell me, what were you and the TARDIS talking about when I came back from the shopping, eh Master?"

"Yes, I most certainly did get you, Doctor, and so did the TARDIS. Well, she got me, actually. She made me think that you'd shagged all of your companions. She made up these really ridiculous stories of how they all seduced you and shagged you all over the TARDIS. Then the real cracker was when she showed me a fake video of you and the freak doing it inside our bedroom. You had him handcuffed to the bed and were really shagging him senseless, and then after she was done tricking me, she told me it was all untrue, that she only did it to get back at me for tricking her in the first place. She also told me that you really love me, and that I should be less of an insufferable git, and be more considerate towards you. So my dear Doctor, why don't we just forget all about this nonsense of past companions, and enjoy the rest of our day together. Then we can retire to our bedroom, and I'll let you top me again, after which I get to shag your arse as well. What'd you say, Doctor?" The Master asked, as he stared at the Doctor with a hopeful expression on his face, waiting for him to either punch in the face or flash him one of his adorable geeky grins.

The Master honestly hoped it was the latter so that they wouldn't have to fight anymore today. They already lost half the day for the two of them acting like childish fools. He just wanted his Doctor to be his normal, geeky, babbling self again, so they could continue their fun time inside the TARDIS.

The Doctor had stood completely still as he listened to the Master telling him all that had gone between him and the TARDIS. How she told him the very same thing he had told the Master earlier that he didn't have sex with any of his companions, ever, and he couldn't believe that the TARDIS had tricked the Master so brilliantly. He was tired now, and all he wanted to do was spend time with the Master, and not have to spend their time arguing anymore.

"Oh, Master, I don't know what to say to all those things you've just revealed to me now. I just can't believe what has gone on in here while I was gone today. Not to say I told you so, but I did tell you that I never had sex with any of my companions, and I think it's brilliant that the TARDIS played you like that. She really is a clever girl, but I also have to give you credit for knocking down her own telepathic defenses and getting her to talk to you and joke around with you the way she did. She really does care for you now, Master, and she's right, so do I. I do love you, but I don't want to get all soppy now, so let's just drop it all and enjoy the rest of our day. I'm bloody starving now, absolutely peckish, and I could really go for something good to eat. Let's get this food put away and have some delicious lunch." The Doctor suddenly flashed the Master the adorable geeky grin he'd been hoping to see, making them both laugh hysterically at their own ridiculous behavior.

They shared a quick kiss with each other, and for the rest of the day they enjoyed a delicious lunch, which the Master prepared for them, and then made their way to their bedroom, where they enjoyed each other's bodies.

Unbeknownst to both of them, the TARDIS was watching over them while they were alone together in their bedroom. She was satisfied that her own plan had worked, the plan she had to get them to become a lot closer than they had been. She was quite pleased with herself, and left her two Time Lords alone for the rest of the evening. But their cries of passion could be heard through the walls of the time ship for the rest of the evening and early morning hours.


	5. The Doctor's Penance

Title: The Doctor's Penance

Rating: NC17

Word Count:

Pairing: Tenth Doctor, Simm!Master

Warnings: Alternate Universe, Strong Adult Situations, slash, explicit sex, bondage, swearing, strong telepathic Time Lord Mind Play and Energy.

Synopsis: The Master plans an amusing evening of sex, bondage and torture for the Doctor on the Bondage Pleasure Planet, Metabellis III, but their plans go awry, and he has to resort to other sneakier measures.

Author's Note: Slight spoilers for the End of Time-Part 1-Alternate Universe stories in this AU- Takes place after Ten & The Master met up at that dusty old warehouse on Earth, the Master having been resurrected into his blond-haired body. Follows these stories in this EOT AU: (Mine, The Master's Special Birthday Gift, The Doctor's Surprise, and Strange Gossip and Idle Chatter ) Ten asked the Master to travel with him on the TARDIS, and this time the Master agreed.

The Doctor and the Master landed the TARDIS on the bondage pleasure planet, Metabellis III, with the plan to enjoy some recreational alone time. Well, to be honest, the Doctor had finally given in to the Master's insistence that they do what he wanted for once; and that included enjoying some of his favorite things, some bawdy fun inside the planets' pleasure palace for rough sex and bondage.

To the Master's distaste and annoyance, they had stumbled upon a small band of future human revolutionaries, whom were bent on overtaking the planets' government for their own devices. The Doctor had systematically stopped them from their operation by flashing his psychic paper, which showed them that he and the Master were bounty hunters from the Federation, Intergalactic Officers Order, and had been sent there to arrest them. If they didn't leave the planet then and there, they were to bring them to the Volag-Noc Prison for the rest of their miserable lives. The Revolutionaries all agreed that they would rather not spend time in that awful prison, so they left in their spaceship in a blinding hurry. They also realised they would have to lay low for a while now, because of the fact they now had Federation bounty hunters on their trail.

The Doctor was really satisfied with what they had accomplished that day, while the Master merely scowled at his fellow Time Lords unbelievable luck. The Doctor turned to face the Master, a huge geeky grin beaming on his face, as he rocked back and forth on his white Converse covered feet, his hands buried deep in the pockets of his brown pinstriped trousers. "So, Master, I think that things have turned out quite brilliantly today, don't you agree?"

"Humph. If you say so, Doctor, but I really don't see why we had to bother helping these stupid future human apes. If you ask me, we should have just left those bloody Revolutionaries to their own devices, and in my opinion, there's nothing like a good old fashioned Governmental take over to satisfy ones appetite for destruction. Oh, but not you, my dear Doctor, oh no, the good sanctimonious Doctor has to stick his nose in other people's, and species, business, eh?" the Master retorted in disgust. He rolled his amber eyes at the Doctor, and shook his head in disbelief at how disgustingly helpful the Doctor always was.

"Oi, Master, I didn't stick my bloody nose in anyone's business! I helped the inhabitants of Metabellis III keep their planet, and chase away those Revolutionaries!' the Doctor said, staring at the Master with a shocked expression on his face, as he removed his hands from his trouser pockets and ran them exasperatedly through his tawny hair. "If I remember correctly, it was your idea to come to this bloody planet, so if this is anyone's fault, it's yours, Master. We didn't have to land here just so you could satisfy your own perverted fantasies of torturing me with sex toys and bondage, and all that lot. I'm sure you have your own stash on the TARDIS anyway, so we could have saved ourselves the trouble and the trip and just done all of that there."

"My dear Doctor, this is definitely not my fault, and as far as my satisfying what you call my perverted fantasies, you know very well that you bloody enjoy our rough sex and bondage and the sex toys, and all that lot, as much as I bloody do!' the Master said, stopping in the middle of the cobblestone street, and standing there with his hands on his hips, and an angry glare on his face.

"Oh, ho, ho, no, I don't bloody enjoy it, Master, I just do it to keep you quiet and to stop you from behaving like an insolent Time Tot half the bloody time!" the Doctor scoffed, laughing in the Master's face, and flashing him a look of disbelief, as he reached out his hand to pull them along the street again. He sighed when the Master pulled his hand free and leaned against the wall of an abandoned brick building.

"Oh, really, Doctor? Is that so? Well, I don't bloody believe that for a second! What about last night when you were begging me fuck you harder and faster with that dildo shoved inside your gorgeous tight arse, hmm? Did you forget about that?" The Master retorted, as he glared at the Doctor, splaying his arms out from his body, his face split into a cheeky grin.

"Well, yes, right, but that, that, that, well, that was just completely different, Master. I was just getting into the moment of bliss and ecstasy, and the fact that you were also using our Time Lord bond, and filing it with flashes of lust and telepathic energy. You know that very well, so there's an end to that, all right?" The Doctor spluttered over his words, his face turning a bright red, as he ran his fingers nervously through his hair again, making it stick up quite adorably, the Master suddenly thought, and then cleared his mind of the soppy feeling inside his mind; but not before the Doctor quickly caught the twinge of a thought through their newly formed Time Lord bond, and he flashed the Master a smug expression.

"That is neither here nor there, Doctor, the point is that you DID enjoy it, so I don't want to hear another bloody word out of your gob," the Master said, as he held up his hands in a silencing gesture, and closing off his side of the bond for a second, to give the Doctor a shock for just a moment. He chuckled wickedly when he heard the Doctor's loud gasp, and winked bawdily at him, before he quickly reopened their bond, and sent the Doctor another burst of telepathic energy filled with lust and euphoria, and the memory from their heated sex the night before.

The Doctor gasped again, and had to place his hands against the wall to support himself from the Master's sudden assault of Telepathic energy of lust that was now racing through their bond. He steadied his nerves, and quickly sent his own burst of strong telepathic lust and energy racing back to the Master's side of their bond, grinning cheekily when he heard the Master's loud gasp, as he held they both held up their hands in a placating manner.

"Very well, Doctor, I think we're even on this round, so good on you. Now, I have had enough of this daft planet, and our silly bickering, so let's just get back to the TARDIS, so I can satisfy those very same perverted fantasies on your gorgeous tight arse, eh my dear Doctor?" the Master said, and slid his right hand inside the pocket of his black hoodie, and rubbed his fingers against the set of handcuffs, with the long chain attached to the cuffs at both ends. He had nicked them from the oblivious future human security guard inside the complex, when the Doctor was speaking with the Constable after they had successfully chased away the rogues from their planet. He was so bored and didn't want to hear another word of praise from the appreciative apes, and he had noticed the cuffs hanging from the belt of the security guard, so he deftly moved behind him, picked them off the belt, and then slinked them inside the deep Time Lord pocket of his black hoodie.

The Master had a delicious plan forming in his brilliant mind, and he wanted to put it into play as soon as they reached the TARDIS. She was conveniently parked inside a back alley of one of the abandoned buildings on the disused part of the pleasure complex on the other side of the planet, and he was certain that no one would disturb them. He knew he was going to have so much fun with his unsuspecting Doctor, and he also knew his fellow Time Lord would enjoy every second of what he had planned for him.

"Hmm, if you say so, Master, but I don't think I can endure another evening of rough sex, as my backside is still sore and covered with the bruises from your roughness last night. You used that nasty riding crop as well, when you know that it stings really bad and leaves behind the most terrible welts, oh, but you do enjoy that, don't you, Master?" the Doctor said, as he instinctively grabbed for the Master's left hand again, smiling when this time the Master allowed it, and they walked along the cobblestone street again. He knew he had parked the TARDIS somewhere close by, in the disused part of the planet, in some abandoned back alley, possibly near an old abandoned building on the other side of the pleasure complex.

"Aw, my poor abused Doctor, so your backside is still sore and bruised at your Master's hand. Tough. I have to have some bloody fun, you know. That is your penance, Doctor, for making me go through that entire bloody planet saving stuff that you love to put me through every time the TARDIS has a mauve signal; or some other bloody nonsense that you do." The Master squeezed the Doctor's hand, laughing wickedly at his fellow Time Lords' shocked expression.

"What? My penance? What are you going on about now, Master? Are you kidding me? You know very well that you enjoy helping me save planet, but you just think you need to keep putting up that tough façade to save face. I know you, Koschei; you get a little thrill out of all of this, especially when the people, or different species, running the planets we save, praise your name across the Galaxy. Why, just last week, you were gushing so proudly when the Prince of Klaxion gave you that golden crown with all those rubies and emeralds inside of it, for helping to save his planet from those pirate rogues who tried to steal his riches and overthrow him from his Throne."

"Yes, that is correct, Doctor, but that was different than this, and all the other planet saving you do, he crowned us Royal Subjects of his Court, and gave us leave to return any bloody time we wished," the Master retorted again, as he stared at the Doctor with a shocked expression of his own, shaking his head in disgust and not wanting to argue any longer. "Oh, what's the bloody sense in arguing now? We are finished here and once again saved the arses of some daft lower species, so there is that to make ME feel better, being that the stupid low bipeds can never do anything to help themselves. So, for now, let's just forget all about this day and get to the TARDIS, Doctor. She is right here around the corner, right down this back alley, in case you were trying to remember, Theta."

The Master chuckled again, when he heard the Doctor's low remarks about him being a cheeky smartarse of a Time Lord. "What was that, Doctor?"

"Blimey, I keep forgetting we have that bloody superior Time Lord hearing, well, not forgetting in so much as thinking I didn't speak so loud for you to hear me. I said that you're right, Master, the TARDIS is definitely here in this back alley, and I was just trying to take us on the scenic route, that's all." The Doctor grumbled, as he ran his free hand through his tawny hair again, sighing in exasperation at being caught out by the Master again. He yelped when the Master suddenly smacked him on his sore arse and pulled them further down the alley, "Oi, Master, what was that for?"

"I know very well what you said, Doctor, and it was nothing of the sort. You called me a cheeky smartarse of a Time Lord. That's another thing you will pay penance for, Theta Sigma. Now, let's not bicker anymore, Doctor, I have such wonderful things planned for you, and I want to get started as soon as possible." The Master flashed the Doctor a smug grin, as he squeezed his hand again and pulled them down the alley, closer to where the TARDIS was parked.

"Oh, yes, right, I'm sorry, Master, well, I didn't mean to call you that, I was just a bit frazzled by your words," the Doctor said, as he flashed the Master an adorable pouty expression, yelping when the Master yanked him further down the alley, where he saw the TARDIS waiting for them.

"Yes, I know you were frazzled, my dear Doctor," the Master said, as he wrapped his arm around the Doctor's slim waist for a moment, placing a biting kiss on the side of his neck, and chuckling wicked when he felt the Doctor's body trembling so deliciously. "You must know that it was my intention to make you that way, pet, and I do love teasing you because you get so worked up about it. Oh, look, here is the TARDIS, right where we landed her this morning, Doctor, and I can't wait to shag your tight arse senseless right here in this back alley,"

The Doctor landed with a loud "Whoosh" when the Master suddenly threw him against the side of the TARDIS, pressing a hard, insistent kiss on his unsuspecting lips, but he soon joined in on the sexy fun, opening his mouth wide to allow the Master to shove his tongue inside. The Doctor moaned loudly around the bruising kiss, and suddenly felt the Master unbuttoning and then removing his brown pinstriped jacket, sliding the garment roughly down his shoulders.

The Master hummed his approval when he felt the Doctor returning his rough, insistent kisses, he bit lightly on the Doctor's gorgeous bottom pouty lip, and then he quickly set to work removing the Doctor's brown pinstriped jacket, throwing it over the metal railing that ran along the entire length of the alley. The next thing he did while still kissing the Doctor, was pull out the handcuffs he had nicked, from the pocket of his black hoodie; as he deftly tossed the long chain up over the head lamp on top of the TARDIS, he caught both the cuff ends in his hands, and he smiled to himself at his quick reflexes.

The Master knew that the Doctor was too busy concentrating on the passionate, rough kiss they were sharing for him to even realise what the Master was doing. Before the Master ended their kiss, he pulled the Doctor's arms up over his head, attaching each end of the handcuffs around the Doctor's wrists, and snapping both of them into place by running his hands over the mechanism on the outer part of the cuffs, and smiling again at his handiwork. When the Master broke their heated kiss, they both gasped loudly, and the Master stared at the Doctor with another smug, cheeky smile, waggling his eyebrows up and down lasciviously at the Doctor.

The Doctor gasped again and he stared up when he realised that his arms were handcuffed quite securely over his head, by a pair of long chain handcuffs. His eyes widened in surprise as he tested the heft of them, and he swallowed audibly when he realised he wasn't going anywhere fast, then he noticed the Master's eyes trained on his bobbing adams apple again. When the Doctor spoke again, his voice quivered as he swallowed again and tried to steady his nerves and fast beating hearts, "M-Master, what, what, what are you doing?"

"Hmm, what does it look like I am doing, my dear Doctor?" the Master said, as he leaned forward and used his lips and teeth to nip at the Doctor's gorgeous bobbing Adams apple.

The Doctor gasped and yelped softly when he felt the Master's mouth and teeth on his skin, moving across his neck, and biting down hard on the Erogenous zone on the right side. He cried out softly and his hips bucked forward, pressing against the Master's denim covered cock, and he could feel that his fellow Time Lord was hard as steel beneath those tight denims. He wasn't able to speak at first, as his mouth moved, but all he could do was gasp and moan, before he finally tumbled the words out in a breathy whisper. "I, I, well, I thought you said we would be going inside the TARDIS for this, not out here where anyone passing by can see us, Master?"

The Master grinned at the Doctor, as he reached up to caress the side of his face with his fingers, moving them across his sweet bottom pouty lip. He slowly and deftly moved the Doctor's tie from inside his shirt collar, as he flashed the Doctor another smug grin, "Short answer, my dear Doctor, I do not give a jot who sees us, I am going to fuck you right here in this dusty, abandoned back alley; and by the time I am finished with you, you will be begging your Master to make you come; but not before I give you some delicious pain in the process, you see, I have so many wonderful toys tucked away inside my Time Lord pockets, pet, and I intend to use them on you."

The Doctor whimpered when the Master suddenly leaned forward again and bit his bottom lip harder with his teeth, drawing a little blood, and the Master licked at it with his tongue, humming at the sweet honey taste and sting of Artron Energy he found there. The Doctor moaned in ecstasy already, whispering two words in another low breathy tone, "Oh, Master,"

"Mm, how sweet you taste, my dear Doctor, all that honey and Artron Energy running through your blood, and I know you felt that surge of lust through our bond, that is what I am counting on to make you squirm with ecstasy. Now, I just need to get these clothes off you, and for that I have another lovely implement to use, tucked away inside the pockets of my trusty hoodie," the Master said, as he grinned wickedly at the Doctor, and without taking his eyes off his fellow Time Lord, he reached inside the pocket of his hoodie again, delving around in their deepness for the implement he was searching for.

The Master laughed wickedly when his fingers wrapped around the base of the tool, and he deftly pulled it out of the pocket, brandishing it in front of the Doctor's surprised face. It was a small Venusian laser dagger, with a blunt tip and very sharp blade, and the Master grinned again as he watched the Doctor's lovely adams apple bobbing up and down in what was that? Fear? Anticipation? Lust? Yes, he could tell it was all of those wonderful emotions playing across the Doctor's pretty face, and he watched again as the Doctor's bottom lip jutted out in that adorable, frightened pout, and it made his cock twitch inside his denims.

When the Master spoke to the Doctor again, he used his soft, low baritone voice, as he moved his face just inches away from the Doctor's, and licked at his sexy bottom pouty lip again, "Mm, can you tell me what this lovely little implement is, Doctor?"

"Is it, is it, a Venusian laser dagger, Master?" the Doctor said, his voice quivering again, as he breathed a heavy breath, trying to keep his body from trembling with the fear and excitement, and yes, the lust, he was now feeling.

The Master could feel the Doctor's body trembling so deliciously again, and he flashed him a sardonic grin, nodding his head at first, before he moved it fleetingly over the Doctor's right cheek. He didn't switch on the device, because he didn't want to leave any marks on the Doctor's pretty face, he was merely going to scare his fellow Time Lord, and also use it to deftly rip away his clothes.

"Yes, Doctor, that is exactly what this is, but not to worry, I'm not planning on marking up your lovely face, but I can't stop the thing from perhaps nicking your body when I use it to rip away your clothes. So, without further ado, I think it's time that I did just that," the Master remarked, as he flipped the switch on the end of the laser dagger, and moved it to the top of the Doctor's white shirt, sliding it slowly down the front, and grinning as it tore away at the fabric, buttons melting away under the strong yellow laser. He could feel the Doctor's body trembling again, and he grinned evilly as he listened to the Doctor's soft whimpering.

The Master moved his hand steadily down the front of the Doctor's gorgeous, long, lean body, keeping the tip of the laser dagger just out of reach of his fellow Time Lords' body. When he reached the bottom of the shirt, he used his other hand to pull it roughly out of the top of his brown pinstriped trousers, and in doing so, he nicked the top of the Doctors' stomach lightly.

"Ow, blimey, Master! That bloody hurts!" the Doctor cried out and tried to shrink his body away from the offending laser dagger when it nicked his stomach, and he gasped when he stared down at the Master with fearful brown eyes. All the time the laser dagger slid down his body he held his breath, and now he let it out in one long whoosh, as his hearts raced in his chest and he watched the Master kneel down in front of his bound body. He wasn't sure what he was going to do next, and he wanted nothing more than to close his eyes to block out the pain from the dagger as it bit into his skin; but he dare not close his eyes now, wanting to keep a close watch on his fellow Time Lord, in case he needed to act fast and stop him from hurting him any further.

"Oh, my dear Doctor, I can feel your body trembling so deliciously from all of this, and I've not even started doing much of anything to you; but I'm afraid it's going to get much more intense now, pet,' the Master said, as he hummed his approval when he moved the Doctor's torn shirt to his sides. He knelt down in front of his fellow Time Lord, and he suddenly pressed his lips against the small nick on the Doctor's soft skin, using his own soft tongue and lips to lap up the blood that was already starting to congeal due to their strong Time Lord Physiology.

The Master slowly dragged his tongue across the top of the Doctor's flat and sleek-muscled stomach, licking tantalizingly up his gorgeous slim body again, moving his mouth over the Doctor's left nipple, and biting down hard while sucking on the tiny pink nub with his teeth and tongue.

The Doctor's body shuddered from the intimate contact of the Master's mouth on his skin, and he threw his head back against the wooden exterior of the TARDIS, gasping in shock when he felt her sending her own telepathic lust through their bond. His mind was brought back to the attention of the Master's mouth moving over his other nipple, and he whimpered again when the Master bit down hard, sucking the tiny pink nub between his lips and teeth. "Oh, Master, please just fuck me now and get it over with? You know that you have me right where you want me, and that is all chained up and vulnerable, and at your mercy, please just take me?"

"Aw, my poor impatient Doctor, did I not tell you that you would be begging me?" the Master teased, as he chuckled around the Doctor's nipple, biting and licking it one last time, as he removed his mouth from the red, swollen nub, "No, I will not be rushing things tonight, yes, I do have you where I want you, but I am still going to enjoy giving you that sweet pain as well as the delicious pleasure. So you will keep that pretty gob of yours quiet and just enjoy this ride your Master will be giving you, and don't make me say that again, Doctor, or your pain will be even more severe. Now, let me hear you say that you understand me, Doctor, and you know what I'm looking for, so don't make me have to repeat myself."

"Yes, Master, I understand, I will be patient and enjoy everything my Master does to me, and thank you," the Doctor said, his voice low, but still strong as he did his best to control his fear and his impatient urges.

"There now, that's a good boy, that is music to my ears, Doctor, you are such a lovely well behaved pet," the Master remarked, as he caressed the Doctor's right cheek with the backs of his fingers, moving them over the Doctor's lovely, red, bottom pouty lip again. He smiled cheekily when the Doctor suddenly darted his pretty pink tongue out to lick at his fingers, but then he stepped away from the Doctor's body and brandished the laser dagger again, moving his hand down towards the Doctor's pinstriped trousers, and the hem around his waist. "Hmm, there is still the hindrance of your brown pinstriped trousers here, Doctor. I need to have better access to your lower body."

The Doctor held his breath again when the Master suddenly moved the laser dagger against the hem of his trousers, hissing when he felt that yellow heat as it danced across his middle section. He could hear the fabric tearing and then he felt the laser dagger moving down both of his legs, and he knew this pair of trousers were totally ruined, and would not be salvageable after this evening.

The Doctor's head fell back against the exterior wall of the TARDIS again, and he again feel the bite of telepathic energy and lust bursting through his mind, from their time ship, as she too was enjoying what the Master was doing to him. He wondered if the Master could feel her inside his own mind, but he was too distracted to ask him at the moment, as he heard the clatter of the metal laser dagger as his fellow Time Lord tossed it to the cobblestone covered floor. The next thing he felt were the Master's hands caressing his now naked and exposed hips, as he let a little bit of that Artron Energy escape from his hands. As it raced across his skin he gasped loudly and bucked his hips wildly against the Master's hard cock inside those tight denims, which the Master was still wearing to the Doctor's dismay.

"Oh, Master, that, that, that feels magnificent, I didn't know you could use that Artron Energy for pleasure. Please don't stop now? Please, Master?" the Doctor begged, and suddenly realised he had shown his impatience again, and he feared what the Master would do to him next. He could feel the back of his trousers hanging low against the top of his arse, and the next thing he felt were the Master's adept hands as they quickly removed his torn trousers, and he heard the torn fabric as it fell with a soft whoosh against the cobblestone floor.

The Doctor's mind was a mixture of total euphoria and lust, and very small bursts of telepathic energy, making his myriad of thoughts move in so many different directions, and he never felt it when the Master's hands attached a cock ring to his cock, making him gasp and cry out as his hips bucked forward again, wanting more contact of the Master's hands on his body. He didn't care where his hands went, just so long as the Master was touching him. How had the Master hands moved so quickly? How had he not noticed his movements? Perhaps the TARDIS was keeping his mind occupied so the Master could work quickly?

"Mm, yes, my dear Doctor, so you finally figured that out, did you, pet?" The Master's words suddenly cut across the Doctor's myriad of thoughts, and it was just as he had suspected, his own ship was working along with the Master to get her own pleasure out of this very sexy encounter. "The TARDIS is indeed helping me, but not only that, she is most definitely getting to produce her own telepathic energy and lust into your mind, and once I get going, I will allow her to feel some of your pleasure just so she can also enjoy some of that lust as well."

This time the Master used his hands to tear away the Doctor's shirt, throwing it onto the cobblestone covered floor, unknotting the tie and sliding it off the Doctor's body. He slid it inside the pocket of his hoodie.

The Doctor couldn't believe that the TARDIS was going to be joining in on the fun later, getting to share his lust and euphoria probably when the Master let loose with the pain as well as the pleasure. His body trembled from the cold as well as from the anticipation of what the Master, and now the TARDIS, would do to him next. He didn't have long to wait, when the Master suddenly reached inside the deep pockets of his black hoodie and pulled out two metal nipple clamps, with another long chain attached to the middle and one extending down the bottom of them.

The Master flashed the Doctor another cheeky grin, as he attached both the nipple clamps, laughing wickedly when the Doctor cried out and threw his head back hard against the wooden exterior wall of the TARDIS. "Mm, yes, I know that feels good, Doctor, the chains from the nipple clamps will be attached to your cock ring," the Master said, as he moved his fingers down the Doctors' naked body. He wrapped his right hand around the Doctors' cock and stroking him with rough jerking movements, "This device on your cock is a vibrating cock ring that connects to your Time Lord Physiology, both the nipple clamps and the cock ring will heighten your pleasure as it connects to that part of your brain. Oh, that's enough talking, it's time to get started on getting you all primed up and ready, eh my dear Doctor?"

"Oh, yes, Master, please? I need to feel your hands all over my body. I need to feel your hard cock inside me, shagging me senseless, please, Master? I can't wait any longer, and I think I have been patient enough-Oh, Master!" the Doctor cried out again when the Master suddenly switched on the nipple clamps and the vibrating cock ring. The sensations moved over his body and he felt as if he were on fire with lust, as if thousands of telepathic fingers were caressing him all over his pleasure points-his cock, inside his arse, rubbing his prostate with its insistent caresses.

"What did I tell you about being impatient, Doctor?" the Master retorted, as he moved his face close to the Doctor's, smiling smugly when he heard the Doctor's soft whimpers and felt his body trembling so deliciously from his implements. He pressed a kiss to his pretty pink lips again, biting that gorgeous bottom pouty lips, before whispering heatedly to the Doctor, "Mm, how pretty you look all chained up to the side of the TARDIS, my dear Doctor, with these sweet devices of mine giving you so much lovely vibrations. I wonder how long before you are begging me to fuck you, eh Doctor?"

The Doctor's mouth fell open into a silent O of pleasure when he suddenly felt a strong surge of telepathic energy and lust, racing through his bond, directly from the Master this time. His cock was straining inside the constricting, vibrating cock ring, and his nipples felt as if they were on fire from the bite of the clamps, all the strong energy in his mind and his body made him feel as if he would lose consciousness. He gasped loudly again when he felt another surge of telepathic lust and energy, this time emanating from the TARDIS, tripling the effects of the devices attached to his nipples and his cock.

The Doctor's eyes went wide and he stared pleadingly at the Master, beseeching him with his pretty brown eyes to have mercy on him, as he found it hard to speak and form any coherent words or thoughts. The Doctor squeezed his fingers against his palms, his nails leaving small moons as they dug into his flesh. He just about managed to gasp out two words, as his hearts raced in his chest and he blinked at the Master, and just before he did lose his consciousness, he whispered heatedly to his fellow Time Lord, "Please, Master,"

"That's quite enough of that, old girl, leave the Doctor to me now. You have had your fun, eh?" the Master ordered, as he could feel the Doctor slipping into unconsciousness. He quickly forced the TARDIS to ease back on her telepathic energy, and she grumbled angrily inside his mind, sending the Master her own burst of Telepathic lust just before she eased back on her attack on the Doctor's mind. He gasped in shock and used his own powerful mind and telepathic energy back at her, and when she grumbled angrily again, he sent her a telepathic rebuttal, "No, I am your Master, you will obey me! Get out of the Doctor's mind now! I let you have your fun for the evening, now let me have mine with my Doctor!"

The TARDIS sighed telepathically inside the Master's mind, and before she exited both of their minds, she sent them tripling effects of lust and euphoria. She laughed telepathically inside the Master's head, before she slipped back into her own consciousness, satisfied that she had enjoyed giving her two Time Lords so much delicious pleasure.

The Master immediately gripped the Doctor's head between his hands and spoke softly to him, making sure to bring him down from the strong telepathic assault from their TARDIS, "Doctor, concentrate your own mind on finding my consciousness through our bond. Come on now, Doctor, come back to me."

The Doctor could hear the Master's strong voice speaking to him, and he could just about feel his telepathic consciousness inside his mind with his telepathic fingers. The Doctor's brown eyes suddenly fluttered open again, as he smiled warmly at the Master, thanking him for bringing him out of his euphoric haze of lust for the moment. "Thank you, Master. I'm all right now, blimey, that was bloody fantastic mind sex. Now, can you please give me some real sex? I need, I mean, I need YOU to fuck me now. Please, Master?"

"Yes, Doctor, I have already told you to be patient!' the Master retorted, as he scowled menacingly at the Doctor, slapping him across his naked thighs with his right hand. He grinned smugly when the Doctor yelped, and his slim arse slapped against the exterior wooden wall of the TARDIS. He moved his face close to the Doctor's, and placed a quick, bruising kiss on his lips, before he whispered softly to him, "I think that went rather well, Doctor. Now, it's time for me to get your gorgeous tight arse ready for my pleasure. You just keep that pretty gob of yours quiet for now, and stay right where you are, Doctor."

The Doctor whimpered again when the Master moved his fingers over the cock ring, switching off the vibrating motion for now, and he sighed with temporary relief when he did the same thing with the nipple clamps. He watched the Master closely, gasping in surprise when the Master quickly stripped off his black hoodie and red shirt all in one soft whoosh laying them over the railing on top of his brown pinstriped jacket. Seeing the Master's naked, sleek-muscled chest made him smile brightly, and he licked his lips hungrily and sighed when the Master winked bawdily at him, tweaking his own nipples and laughing boisterously at the Doctor's soft mewling. The Master quickly sent him a strong surge of telepathic lust and euphoria racing through their bond, smiling wickedly.

The Doctor panted and breathed out in gasping breaths, as his hearts raced in his chest, and he stared at the Master with that same beseeching expression on his pretty face. He whimpered when he felt the Master ease up on the energy, and stood there panting loudly, as his hearts continued beating out a samba in his chest. His body was covered in a soft sheen of sweat now, and his eyes were glazed over with lust, and they closed to slits for a moment, as he stared down at the Master.

The Master chuckled wickedly again, as he eased off on the telepathic energy, placing his hands flat on the Doctor's naked chest, his index fingers and thumbs of each hand splayed around the nipple clamps. "Hmm, now that I have your full attention again, my dear Doctor, I think it's time for me to prepare that gorgeous tight arse of yours, because my hard cock is definitely going inside there. I'll just retrieve that tube of Venusian lube from the pocket of my denims now."

The Doctor whimpered again, and shook his head vehemently, as his hearts finally stopped beating so wickedly against his chest, and he swallowed audibly, his lovely Adams apple bobbing up and down so deliciously. He watched the Master's slow, cat-like movements as he reached inside the deep pockets of those wonderfully tight black denims, and pulled out the tube of lube.

The Master brandished the tube in front of the Doctor's face, and then leaned forward so he could place another bruising kiss on the Doctor's already swollen pink lips, parting that sweet mouth of his and thrusting his tongue against the Doctor's. He hummed his approval at the sweet taste he still found there, as he placed his hands on the Doctor's slim hips, caressing them with his fingertips as their tongues dueled for several more minutes.

In the next instant, though, the Master deftly broke their kiss, and swung the Doctor's body around so the front of his body and his face, and hard cock were now pressed against the wooden exterior of the TARDIS. "Ha, you weren't expecting that move, were you, my dear? I need to prepare you with this lube, and I needed to have full access to your gorgeous arse, mm, and what I fine arse is it too. Your arse is so round and soft, but still small and muscular, and so perfectly pert. Yes, Doctor, you do have a lovely arse, the best in the entire galaxy and it is mine to play with and to shag whenever I like."

The Doctor mewled softly, and panted again as his hard cock rubbed painfully against the wooden all of the TARDIS. He could feel her telepathic caress again, as she moved over his cock, caressing it lovingly, making him whimper more insistently, and he softly murmured the Master's name. "Oh, Master, it is happening again, she is, oh, she is caressing my cock,"

"Mm, yes, I know she is, pet," the Master said, as he popped open the tube of lube, filling his fingers with a large amount of the liquid, "it's all right, my dear, I have given her permission to do so while I prepare your arse with this lube, Doctor. You just relax and let her pleasure you for a few minutes with her telepathic caresses. She does love your body as much I do, pet, so it's only fair that I let her touch you as well, and she did ask me nicely if she could stroke your gorgeous hard cock telepathically."

"Oh, Master, but it's too much, oh, it's just too much. This is way too powerful, and it bloody hurts with my cock inside this cock ring. Ow, Master!" the Doctor cried out and whimpered yet again, when the Master just suddenly smacked him hard on his arse with his un-lubed hand.

"What did I tell you about being insolent and impatient, Doctor?" the Master retorted, as he smacked the Doctor's arse again, smiling when the TARDIS stopped her telepathic stroking, as she knew that the Master was back in control again, and didn't wish to over-step herself from his power.

"I'm sorry, Master, please forgive me, I didn't mean to speak out of turn, I just meant that it felt so good, Master." The Doctor turned his head to face the Master, his bottom lip jutting out into another adorable pout, as his big brown puppy dog eyes begged to be forgiven.

"Humph, if you say so, Doctor; but that is only the beginning. You have not had your Master's cock inside your arse yet, and that will be the pièce de résistance to this whole enjoyable evening, my dear Doctor, for both of us. I promise you that." The Master softly scowled at the Doctor for a moment, and then sighed when the Doctor's bottom lip jutted out even more, its redness making his cock twitch inside his denims.

The Master thought how much he really needed to remove his denims soon, as his cock was really feeling very cramped now inside its confinement, but for now, he shook his head at the Doctor and turned his smacks into gentle caresses. Right before he moved his lubed up right hand between the Doctor's now spread legs, and shoved two fingers inside his arse with that same agility and speed that made the Doctor's head spin with lust.

"Oh, Master, oh yes, thank you, that feels marvelous! Oh, yes, give me more, Master. Oh yes, please push your fingers in harder and faster. Please, my Master?" the Doctor begged yet again, as he pushed his arse back against the Master's gorgeous invading fingers. He had waited all evening for those fingers to be inside him, and now he had them there, moving up against his small prostate, he was feeling so much more euphoria and lust from his Master's wonderful ministrations.

The Master read the Doctor's delicious thoughts through their bond, and slowly moved his fingers inside the Doctor's clenching arse, sliding them against this sweet little bud of a prostate. Once, twice, three times, humming his approval when the Doctor shoved his arse back harder against them, wanting more, needing more of his Master's wonderful ministrations, as the Doctor had stated so beautifully inside his brilliant mind. "Mm, yes I know this feels good, Doctor, but I think it's time that you had something better inside this gorgeous arse of yours, don't you agree, pet?"

"Yes, Master, oh yes, please? I need you to fuck me so hard now. Please? I can't wait any longer? I have been so good and so patient, please, Master? Oh, will you please just fuck me now?" the Doctor begged, as he pushed his arse back harder against the Master's still probing fingers. He cried out when the Master rubbed his prostate a few times with his adept fingers, and it made his cock jump inside the tight cock ring.

"Mm, how you do beg me so prettily, my dear Doctor," the Master remarked, as he removed his fingers from the Doctor arse so he could remove his denims, kicking them off his legs and laying them across his hoodie and the Doctor's jacket on the railing.

The Master pressed the front of his naked body against the back of the Doctors' body, licking the back of the Doctors' gorgeous long neck with his teeth. He suddenly bit down hard on that gorgeous neck, sucking on it with his teeth and tongue, leaving behind his mark on his fellow Time Lord's soft skin, and he grinned when he heard the Doctor howling in ecstasy. "You definitely have been such a good boy tonight, and now you will be rewarded, my dear Doctor."

The Doctor moaned and yelped when he suddenly felt the Master's fingers leave his arse, and he tried to push his arse back toward those retreating fingers. He whimpered when he felt the Master caressing his arse cheeks with his fingers, and the next thing he felt when he spread his legs wide, was the Master shoving his obviously slicked up hard cock roughly inside his arse. He cried out again, and pushed his arse back against the Master's thrusting cock, so happy to be finally getting what he wanted, and what he had been waiting for all evening. "Oh, Master, thank you, oh, that feels so bloody good to have your huge cock buried so deep inside me again."

"Mm, yes, I know it does, Doctor. Now do me a favour, shut that pretty gob of yours and enjoy the ride," the Master said, as he thrust his cock harder and faster inside the Doctor's wonderful clenching arse.

The Master moved his hand to the front of the Doctor's body, and wrapped his fingers tightly around the Doctor's hard cock, stroking it inside the cock ring. He then moved his fingers over the mechanism on the device, switching on the vibration setting, grinning when the Doctor gasped loudly from the sudden action. His other hand moved up the Doctor's body, to his nipples and also switched on the vibrating nipple clamps, and he chuckled loudly as he felt the Doctor's body trembling so deliciously against his own. He could feel the Doctor's hearts pounding in his chest, while his own hearts beat a samba against the Doctor's back. He wrapped his arms around the Doctor's slim waist and thrust his hips harder and faster inside the Doctor's arse, moaning loudly at how good it always felt to fuck his Doctor's tight arse. He quickly entered the Doctor's mind through their bond, sending him a strong burst of telepathic energy filled with lust and euphoria, gasping when the Doctor's body thrummed with pleasure.

The Doctor was whimpering and moaning loudly as his body was suddenly filled with the most intense sensations, his nipples and his cock felt as if they were on fire, and there were thousands of fingers caressing him. When he felt the Master's strong burst of telepathic energy of lust and euphoria, through their bond, he cried out and pushed his arse back harder against the Master's punishing thrusts. He closed his eyes and his head fell back against the Master's strong shoulder, getting lost in all the wonderful sensations that had taken over his body and his mind. He felt as if his body would collapse any moment now, and his mind was reeling from all the telepathic energy that was racing through it from the Master's side of their bond.

The Doctor was panting and gasping and pushing his arse harder against the Master's thrusting cock, wanting this delicious feeling to never end. He murmured softly to the Master, his voice coming out in a low breathy whisper, as he pushed his hips back against the Master's thrusting hips, "Oh, Master, please don't stop now, please, keep going, oh, this feels incredible, need more, much more of your hard cock, my Master. Please fuck me harder, Master, faster, more cock, please don't ever stop."

"Now, why would I want to stop this, my dear Doctor, your arse is always so tight, and I love fucking you senseless. You are so pretty when you are like this, all wanton and needy for your Master,' the Master chuckled wickedly when he heard the Doctor's soft murmuring, his bawdy words to fuck him harder, and he was well pleased by them. He grunted loudly as he pounded his hips hard against the Doctor's arse, pushing his body hard up against the wooden exterior wall of the TARDIS. The Master was really fucking the Doctor much faster now, with punishing thrusts, as his cock moved deeply inside the Doctor's arse, and he suddenly changed his angle, moving just a little bit to the left. He grunted loudly again when the head of his cock bumped up against the Doctor's prostate now with every violent thrust.

The Master wrapped the fingers of his right hand around the Doctor's cock again and started stroking him with hard jerking movements, as he whispered heatedly in the Doctor's ear, biting down on the soft lobe with his teeth, "Oh, my dear Doctor, your arse is always so wonderfully tight. You are so pretty when you beg your Master, and you're such a good boy, so wanton and needy."

"Oh, yes, Master, yes, I need you, I want you to fuck me into oblivion, please? I can't control myself now. I just need my Master to take me. Ooh, Master, my cock hurts so much being inside that cock ring, I just want your hand stroking my cock, please, Master?" the Doctor said, pushing his arse back against the Master's cock, laying his head sideways on the cool wood of the TARDIS exterior wall. The Doctor could feel her presence inside his mind again, but she wasn't adding to his pleasure, she was just there, almost as if she was watching the two of them. The vibrations from the nipple clamps were moving down his body now, as they connected to the vibrating cock ring, making him whimper and moan loudly, and the Master's strong telepathic energy still filled his mind, making his head spin with lust and total euphoria.

The Doctor suddenly gasped when he felt the Master's fingers moving over the top of the device, moving over the mechanism that would release the catch on the cock ring. He cried out when the Master quickly removed the device from the base of his hard, aching cock, and he heard its loud metallic clang as the Master threw it down onto the cobblestone covered floor in the alley. He could hear it as it rolled against the brick wall, just beneath the metal railing where their clothes were hanging. "Master, please touch me again? I need your hand on my cock, I need to come. Oh, please let me come now, my Master?"

"Hush now, Doctor, I say when you can come, you will not dictate to me, you will come only when I tell you to!" the Master growled, as he moved his mouth against the side of the Doctor's neck, licking and biting roughly against the love bite he had left there. He slowly moved his hands over the vibrating nipple clamps, squeezing them roughly with his fingers, and laughing madly when the Doctor howled in pain and ecstasy, his head falling back against his shoulder again.

The Master thrust his cock harder and faster inside the Doctor's arse, pushing the head of his cock against the Doctor's sweet little prostate a few times. He knew his fellow Time Lord was right, he needed to have his own orgasm as well, so he quickly pulled at the nipple clamps, removing them from the Doctor's abused little nubs, tossing the clamps to the cobblestone floor at their feet.

The Master grinned again as he moved his hand down the Doctor's chest, scratching the soft, sweaty skin with his nails, leaving behind little red trails as he moved down the Doctor's flat, sleek-muscled stomach. His right hand finally found its way to the Doctor's cock, and as he wrapped his fingers around the turgid shaft, he pumped it roughly, jerking his wrist to the left and right. He grunted as he shoved his cock harder inside the Doctor's clenching arse, bumping the head of his cock against that prostate again and again. He was panting and moaning loudly himself, as he sent the Doctor another strong burst of telepathic energy racing through their bond, tripling the effects of lust and euphoria.

The Doctor moaned and whimpered as he thrust his hips up, trying to move his cock harder inside the Master's pumping hand, while he pushed his hips back faster against the Master's painfully thrusting cock. The Doctor mewled insistently and loudly when the head of the Master's cock bumped up against his prostate several times and with all the strong telepathic energy thrumming through his mind, his head was reeling and he felt as if he would faint from all the strong sensations.

The Doctors' shoulders ached terribly from the position he had been in for so long, and his wrists were starting to bleed from the bite of the handcuffs, but he was enjoying every second of the pleasure and pain his Master was giving to him.

The Doctor remembered what the Master had said to him earlier; that this was his penance from his Master, and he would take everything his fellow Time Lord gave him. He knew he was so close to having the most intense orgasm ever, but he remembered how the Master had said that he could only come when he was told to. So he grinded his teeth hard, and he tried to control his urge to release inside the Master's pumping hand, he knew the Master had to have his orgasm first before he could let himself go.

The Master could feel the Doctor losing himself in all the strong and overwhelming sensations of telepathic energy through their bond, and he didn't like that, he needed the Doctor to stay focused on him again. He squeezed the Doctor's cock hard in his hand, growling angrily as he thrust his own cock roughly inside the Doctor's arse, biting down on the side of his neck again, as he spoke heatedly in the Doctor's ear, biting down on the soft lobe with his teeth again, "Doctor, stay focused on your Master, you will not have your orgasm until I tell you to, and I am so close now,"

"Yes, Master, I'm sorry. This just feels so good, you feel so good fucking me, Master, I can't help myself, I need more, so much more. Oh, please, Master? Please finish me off, I can't take much more of this, please, Master?" the Doctor begged again, and he cried out when the Master shoved his hips harder against his arse, pushing him against the wooden exterior wall of the TARDIS. He did something that he hoped wouldn't anger the Master, when he clenched his arse hard against his thrusting cock, squeezing him as the head rubbed up against his prostate.

"Oh, Doctor, you cheeky bastard!" the Master cried out in surprise when he felt the Doctor squeezing his cock so hard, he couldn't help himself, as he suddenly released his sweet honey cream deep inside the Doctor's arse. Their minds suddenly exploded with the bright golden light of Artron Energy, making them both cry out again, as the Master continued to spurt inside the Doctor's tight arse. His hand pumped the Doctor's cock a few more times, jerking roughly to the left and right, and he whispered four of the sweetest words in the Doctor's ear, "Come for me, Doctor,"

"Oh, Master!" the Doctor cried out the Master's name as he threw his head and body back against the Master's, his cock exploded inside the Master's thrusting hand, and as his sweet honey cream covered his stomach and chest, his hearts beat out a samba, and as he felt that strong telepathic energy filling his mind and his trembling body, he gasped when he saw the golden light covering both of their bodies with the powerful Artron Energy. He knew that sensation was coming from the TARDIS, as she tripled the effects of the telepathic energy inside their minds and their bodies, making both of them have multiple orgasms as she bathed them in her protective light.

The Master cried out again when he felt the TARDIS using her own telepathic energy, filling their minds and their bodies with her own burst of lust and euphoria, giving them the most intense orgasms they had both ever experienced. He quickly sent his own powerful burst of telepathic energy, forcing the TARDIS to retreat a little so he could take over again, and she fought him for a few minutes, as she continued her assault on both their minds and bodies, not wanting to miss out on the sexy fun.

The Master removed his hand from the Doctor's cock now, wrapping his arms around the Doctor's waist, and holding his fellow Time Lord fast in his strong arms, when he suddenly felt him losing consciousness again. He whispered softly to the Doctor, this time kissing his gorgeous long neck and his earlobe, "Stay with me, Theta, don't you dare faint on me, do you hear me? I know you can feel this powerful telepathic energy from the TARDIS and me, but I have it all under control, just stay with me now."

"Oh, Koschei, this is, this is, oh, this is just too much for me, I can't, oh, I can't take much more of this. Please, Master, you have to make her stop, I can't keep control of this anymore, please make the TARDIS stop this," the Doctor spoke in short staccato breaths, as he pulled hard on the metal handcuffs that still held his wrists and his aching shoulders and arms in place.

The metal handcuffs were digging so painfully into his wrists now, and he could feel the blood running down his arms now, but then he felt the strong Artron Energy from the TARIDS moving over the wounds and healing them, he gasped and his body fell back against the Master's as they rode the crest of their powerful orgasms out for several more minutes. The last thing he heard before he sunk into a soft telepathic haze was the Master's strong voice calling to their TARDIS.

"You will cease control of the Doctor and me right now, you stupid old Gallifreyan time ship! Do you hear me? Stop this now, it is over, you have had your fun! You will now give the Doctor back to me! I am your Master, and you will obey me!" The Master shouted angrily at the top of his powerful lungs. He removed his arms from around the Doctor's waist and held out his hands towards the TARIDS sending a strong burst of Artron Energy from his hands, and holding them fast against the blue wooden exterior wall of the TARDIS. He laughed hysterically when he felt the TARDIS screaming inside his mind, and he quickly removed his hands from her exterior walls, as she immediately stopped her assault of telepathic energy and lust.

The Master scowled at her and blasted her with his own telepathic energy from his mind, laughing again when she grumbled softly and she reluctantly released her hold on the Doctor's mind and body. He shook his head in exasperation, as he pulled his cock out of the Doctor's arse, and turned the Doctor's body to face him again, as he spoke sternly to the TARDIS, "Yes that's a good little time ship, you daft old bucket bolts. Just leave us alone now, old girl, I need to bring the Doctor back to consciousness again, after your strong assault on his mind, you daft old thing."

The TARDIS sent him her telepathic apologies, and before he could say another word, she sent the Doctor a soft nudge inside his mind, making him gasp and cry out in pain from the strong sensations.

The Doctor grunted against the TARDIS wall, and opened his eyes, staring in total confusion at the Master. He blinked his eyes several times, trying to clear his cloudy vision, shaking his head in exasperation as he whimpered in pain again, and moaned miserably, "Oh, my head, Master, that bloody hurt,"

"Yes, I know it did, my dear Doctor," the Master said, sighing in exasperation, "but that wasn't me, that was the TARDIS attacking you, wanting to get in on the sex. I tried to get her to stop her telepathic attack, but she hit me with the same telepathic energy. She's gone now back inside her casing again. I was finally able to chase her away, using the Artron Energy in my hands to blast her back to normal again. She knows now not to go against her Lord and Master, so there's an end to that."

"Oh, thank you, Master," the Doctor sighed, moaning again when he tried to move his arms inside the bindings. He groaned in pain and stared at the Master with his wide puppy dog eyes, "Ow, Oi, my arms are killing me, Master, and my wrists are stinging terribly. Blimey, I thought I felt all of that inside my mind. I wasn't sure because my head was so cloudy and filled with all that telepathic energy and the lust and strong sexual euphoria. Can you please get my wrists out of these blasted handcuffs now, Master? It's bloody cold out here now, in case you hadn't noticed, it's nighttime now."

"Mm, so it has, my dear Doctor, and so I shall release you, pet," the Master laughed wickedly, clapping his hands together gleefully, as he placed a kiss on the Doctors' pink swollen lips, before reaching up and pressing the catch on each of the handcuffs. He had to catch the Doctors' falling body in his arms, as when he was released from his metal bonds, he nearly fell in a heap to the cobblestone covered floor. "There now, Doctor, it's all right, I've got you. Can you walk on your own, or do you need my help?"

"Oh, that's very cheeky of you, Master, you know very well that I can't bloody walk on my own now, after all that rough sex you just gave me!" the Doctor scoffed, as he glared angrily at the Master, gasping when his fellow Time Lord wrapped his arms around his slim waist, holding his trembling, naked body against his own.

"Aw, my poor abused Doctor, so your body and gorgeous arse are aching. As I said before, tough. You know you enjoyed every second of that delicious rough sex and pain that I gave you just now, so don't you dare say otherwise." The Master stared menacingly at the Doctor, as he continued to hold his swaying body upright in his strong arms.

"Yes, of course I did, Master, I didn't say I that, I just said that I'm sore and bloody tired, there's no need to get spikey with me. Can you please just get me inside the TARDIS now? I'm bloody knackered and I want to get off this planet and then crawl into our bed and sleep until the morning. Please, Master?" the Doctor suddenly changed his angry voice to the sweet, begging tone he knew would please the Master. He was too tired to argue anymore, and he needed to get the TARDIS back into the Vortex so they could get some shut eye.

"Mm, how you do beg your Master so prettily, my dear Doctor," the Master purred, as he placed another kiss on the side of the Doctor's gorgeous long neck, right over the love bite he had left there earlier, "Very well then, but I don't think you can walk, so there is only one thing left for me to do, pet," the Master chuckled wickedly again as he deftly bent down and lifted the Doctor's tired and battered body up into his arms, smiling when the Doctor yelped at first, and almost resisted being carried, but then the Doctor moved around until he was comfortable in the Master's strong arms again, sighing happily as he lay his aching head against the Master's naked chest. He placed a soft kiss between both the Master's hearts and giggled when the Master glared down at him for a moment, and then flashed him a bawdy grin, kissing the top of the Doctor's tawny-haired head affectionately.

The Master hefted the Doctor's slim body in his arms, making sure he wouldn't slip from them onto the hard cobblestone covered floor, and then watched silently as the Doctor reached his left hand up to grab the chain of handcuffs off the lamp on top of the TARDIS. The Master winked bawdily at the Doctor, knowing full well his fellow Time Lord didn't want to lose that special prize, and he would probably want to use it some time in the future on his Master. He knew he wouldn't mind that at all, and would plant the idea of the Doctor shagging him over the console next time, and he knew that the Doctor would agree to that.

"Yes, I certainly would, Master, so thank you for that lovely idea," the Doctor said, cutting across the Master's thoughts, flashing him a sexy grin, and smiling when the Master's amber eyes lit up mischievously.

"Yes, my dear Doctor, and I am really looking forward to that, pet. Now, let's get inside the TARDIS before we catch our death of cold out here, you are right, it's really bloody freezing out here." The Master grabbed their salvageable clothes from the metal railing, his black hoodie and denims, and the Doctor's brown pinstriped jacket, throwing them over the Doctor's naked body.

"Oh, blimey, there goes a nice pair of brown pinstriped trousers all ruined, Master, oh well, it was definitely a brilliantly fun evening, so it's no bother really," the Doctor said, as he stared up at the Master's grinning face.

"Mm, yes, I know you enjoyed that, my dear, just as much as I did. Besides that, you know the TARDIS will have another pair of brown pinstriped trousers for you in her large wardrobe. She knows how much you love your pinstripes, and to be honest, I love you in them too, as well as out of them. Now, if she would be kind enough to open her doors for us, I can get you inside and back to our bedroom so we can get some bloody sleep now." The Master walked around the side of the TARDIS, and approached the front doors of the ship, grinning wildly when she opened her doors for her two gorgeous Time Lords.

"Aw, thank you, old girl, that's just brilliant!" the Doctor beamed brightly, "now if you could just get us out of here and into the Vortex again, that would be fantastic, eh old girl?"

Before the Master could even close the doors behind them, she quickly set them into the dematerialization sequence, and out into the Vortex, while the Master also sent her a telepathic thanks and carried the Doctor down the corridor. Both of them were laughing happily, and the Doctor still winced from everything his body was put through, but he felt happy and sated and safe in his Master's arms, and he was pleased that his fellow Time Lord was laughing along with him all the way down the corridor as they made their way to their bedroom.

Once the Master reached their bedroom, they both laughed again when the TARDIS opened the door for them so they could enter, and the Master placed the Doctor down on the mattress of their king-sized bed. He turned out the lights and climbed in beside the Doctor, covering their naked bodies with the blue silk blankets and sheets, wrapping his arms around the Doctor's aching body and pulling him close to him.

The Master kissed the top of the Doctor's head again, and whispered softly to him, "Go to sleep now, Doctor. You will feel better in the morning, especially after we share a nice hot bath. Goodnight, Theta Sigma,"

"Mm, that sounds lovely, Master, thank you. Goodnight now, Koschei," the Doctor murmured softly, as he snuggled his body against the Master's and closed his eyes, falling into a happy, sated sleep. The Master smiled again and pulled the Doctor's body closer to his, closing his own eyes and drifting off into his own sated sleep.


	6. The Mess of a Carnival Festival Part 1

**Title: **The Mess of a Carnival Festival Part 1

**Rating: **R

**Word Count Total: **

**Pairing: **Tenth Doctor, Simm!Master

**Warnings: **Alternate Universe, Strong Adult Situations, slash, explicit sex, strong telepathic Time Lord Mind Play and Energy.

**Synopsis: **Ten finds out there is a Carnival Festival in the Forty-First Century on the Planet Chimeria. He persuades the Master to dress up in costumes and join in on the festivities. They get into some unwanted trouble at the end of their evening and spend a couple hours in the Planet's prison with the burly guards watching their every move. This Part is where they choose their costumes inside the TARDIS wardrobe. I had to split it up, it was just too long. I had to split it up in 4 Parts.

**Author's Note: **Slight spoilers for the End of Time-Part 1-Alternate Universe stories in this AU- Takes place after Ten & The Master met up at that dusty old warehouse on Earth, the Master having been resurrected into his blond-haired body. Follows these stories in this EOT AU: (Mine, The Master's Special Birthday Gift, The Doctor's Surprise, and Strange Gossip and Idle Chatter, and The Doctor's Penance) Ten asked the Master to travel with him on the TARDIS, and this time the Master agreed.

The Doctor and the Master were inside the TARDIS console room, both of them being lazy and just relaxing together, as she floated through the Vortex while they decided what they wanted to do for the day.

The Master sat on the pilot chair, flipping through a Forty-First Century newspaper from Metabellis II, trying to see if he could find any interesting events of destruction and utter mayhem; while the Doctor messed about on the computer by the console, and looked for anything interesting that might be happening on any of the billions of surrounding planets in the Galaxy.

"Oh, Master, will you look at this? I've found something that we can both enjoy doing today," the Doctor suddenly squeaked loudly when he found an event on a planet that he thought the Master wouldn't mind attending. His loud outburst and noise startled the Master from the article he was reading about a band of those nasty Kronin Pirate rogues being arrested by the Judoon Space Police on the Planet, Delphia II, for trying to steal the crown jewels off the King of Delphia's royal head.

The Master sighed in disgust at being interrupted from his reading, and he stared at the Doctor over the edge of the newspaper with an annoyed expression, "Oh, what is it this time, Doctor? Something boring and tedious on the disgusting ape Planet Earth again?"

"Oi, no, it's not Earth, Master," the Doctor retorted, as he stared at the Master with one of his cute and adorable puppy dog pouts, "blimey, why would I bring you to Earth when I know that you cannot stand being there?"

The Master flashed the Doctor a smug grin as he noticed his lover's big brown eyes so wide with hurt and his pretty bottom lip as it jutted out most deliciously. It made him want to go over to him and bite and kiss that bottom pouty lip, but instead he just sighed and gave the Doctor the benefit of the doubt, "Oh, very well, Doctor, I can tell you're just bursting to tell me what it is. So go on then, what interesting event did you find for us, and what planet is it on this time?"

"Well," the Doctor said, as he held out the word and turned to face the Master, and moved his hands behind his neck and rubbed it nervously, "if you really want to know, Master. The beautiful green planet Chimeria is having its very own version of a Mardi Gras Carnival Festival in its main village all day today, actually. They're having a parade to commemorate the festivities, and they're holding costume contests, there will also be Vendors selling food and wine and alcohol. Ooh, look, they will have a Vendor Booth to sample their home made Forty-First Century Hyper Vodka and Scotch. Mm, Master, if that doesn't temp you than nothing will, you love drinking Scotch. Come on now, we should go, we really should go to this, because it all sounds fantastic."

"So, what you're telling me is that you really want to go there? Why do you want to do this now, Doctor?" the Master asked, in a mocking tone of voice. He rolled his eyes and crossed his right leg over his left one and placed the newspaper down on his lap.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you, Master, and I want to go there because as I just said, it will be fun," the Doctor remarked, as he stared at the Master with a distressed expression, "and because I figured you would enjoy being out and dressing up in silly costumes, and it's all right to go out once in a while, you know. Oh, and besides that, we're not doing anything else today but floating inside the Vortex. I mean, let's say that we, um, go there and have a bit of fun for the day, and night. Actually it reads here that the celebration lasts all day into the next day and that will be brilliant fun, we can stay up with the locals and mingle with them for a bit."

"Hmm, let me get this straight, Doctor, you want to mingle with the natives in an over-crowded village filled with many different species on purpose. Perhaps risk being groped over a thousand times, and jostled around just so we can have fun drinking and eating all the day and night?" the Master retorted, as he folded his hands over the newspaper in the lap and glared at the Doctor in a dejected manner.

"Yes, that's exactly why I'm saying, Master. Let's just get out of the TARDIS for a night, and have some ruddy fun for a change, eh?' the Doctor shot back again. He stood his ground on his decision, and he would not let the Master talk them out of this one, and then an idea came into his head. He knew this would really sway the Master towards his idea, if nothing else he had just said to him, "I'll make it worth your while, afterwards, or during even, eh Master? You can even be the one who gropes me over a thousand times. Maybe even shag my arse in one of the dark alleyways of the said over-crowded village, just to sweeten the pot, yeah?"

The Master's grim expression suddenly changed to one of smugness when he heard the Doctor say this to him. He licked his lips lasciviously, and then he winked bawdily at the Doctor, "Mm, as much as that does sweeten the pot, my dear Doctor, I really don't think we need to go to a crowded village for me to shag your gorgeous arse. We can stay here on the TARDIS and I can shag it all over every surface and in every room. Oh, and may I remind you that just last week we visited that blue planet, Azure, for that Spring Festival you begged me to take you to."

"Yeah, but that was just the two of us sitting around in an open field with the native Azurians and eating those exotic fruits and cheeses they had on offer. Also, drinking their special brand of mulled wine, that we both got pretty intoxicated on, and if I remember correctly, you shagged my arse then too. Oh, come on, can we please go to the Mardi Gras Carnival celebration, please, Master?" the Doctor begged and whined and he shuffled his white Converse-covered feet on the metal grating like a little Time Tot, pouting to get what he wanted.

"Oh, for Rassilon's sake, Doctor, why do you always have to act like a bloody Time Tot to get what you want from me?" the Master retorted, as he uncrossed his legs and threw his newspaper on the pilot chair beside him.

"Because you always give me a bloody hard time and make me beg like a ruddy Time Tot every single time I want to do something, or want something from you, Master!" the Doctor retorted back. He glared angrily at the Master, stomped his right foot on the metal grating again, and then crossed his arms over his chest in a defiant pose that he knew would get the Master all hot and bothered.

The Master sighed angrily and then he bolted up from the chair and stalked towards the Doctor. He smiled smugly when the Doctor quickly backed away from him, but then he surprised the Doctor when he placed his hands on his slim hips and stared into his big brown puppy dog eyes with a seductive smile. He caressed the Doctor's slim, boney hips with both of his thumbs through the fabric of his brown pinstriped trousers, and leaned forward and pressed a teasing kiss on his lips, "Very well then, Doctor, I shall do this just for you, but you had better make sure you give ME what I want, when I want it."

"What are you saying, Master, you'll only do this if you get something out of it?" the Doctor asked, incredulous, and whimpered when the Master continued to caress his hips with his thumbs.

"Yes, Doctor, that is exactly what I am telling you now. That's the deal here today, if and when I go to this Mardi Gras Carnival Festival on Chimeria with you, then we will definitely find a dark alley and you will let me shag your gorgeous arse into oblivion," the Master said, as he leaned forward again and kissed the Doctor's lips again. He nipped and licked at his pretty bottom pouty lip and hummed when he felt his slim body shudder so deliciously from the intimate contact, "mm, I love it when your body trembles from my touch, Doctor. Oh, how it really does fills me with so much joy. I will only agree to go with you to this human sounding event on those terms. Even if it means getting caught by the coppers on the planet and spending a night in their just as over-crowded prison cell with both of us handcuffed together. I will also shag your arse in said prison cell, with all the coppers watching and probably filming us. Have you got that, my dear Doctor? Have I made myself totally clear on the terms of this agreement?"

"Y-yes, c-course, Master, I a-agree with your t-terms. How could I say no to such a brilliant idea as that, eh?" the Doctor stammered over his words. He swallowed audibly as his Adams apple bobbed and down so sweetly. He blinked owlishly at the Master and then whimpered when he leaned forward again and pressed a kiss on it, and then nipped at it with his teeth.

"Good, that's very good, Doctor. I'm happy to hear that you agree, but really, what other choice did you have, hmm?' the Master whispered heatedly, as he continued to nip and lick at the Doctor's Adams apple. He chuckled in amusement when he felt it move up and down again, and then he moved his mouth over his collarbone, nipping and licking with his teeth and tongue, 'oh, but I know how much you love it when your Master fucks your gorgeous tight arse, eh Doctor? You can't get enough of it, and are so pretty when you beg me."

"Yes, Master, I, I, I do love it when you shag my arse senseless, or any other way, for that matter," the Doctor murmured, as he leaned forward and pressed a heated kiss on the Master's lips. He opened his mouth using his tongue and slid his against the Master's soft tongue, and moved his fingers inside the Master's blond hair as he pulled their mouths together harder he deepened their kiss.

The Master moaned around the Doctor's possessive kiss, and allowed him to take over and worship his mouth with his pretty pink tongue, and he slowly moved his hands down the Doctor's back. He pulled their bodies flush together and wrapped his arms around the Doctor's slim waist, rubbing their confined cocks together, the Doctor's inside his brown pinstriped trousers and his inside his black denims. He could feel how hard his Doctor's cock was getting, just as much as his own was, and he knew that he had to have that tight arse wrapped around his huge cock in the next few minutes.

The Doctor moaned and whimpered when the Master rubbed their confined cocks together through their trousers, and kissed him deeper as his hands moved down the Master's back and landed on his arse. He squeezed the muscular cheeks and pushed their cocks together harder and more insistently, and suddenly gasped around their kiss when the Master smacked him on his arse. It caused them to abruptly end their heated kiss and he groaned in disappointment, "Oi, Master, what was that for, eh? Why did you smack me on my arse just now? I was enjoying snogging your gorgeous face off, and you had to ruin it."  
"Tough, Doctor, that's the way things go. I smacked your arse because you were very naughty just now, squeezing my arse like that without my permission," the Master retorted, as he stared at the Doctor with a smug smile on his face and teased him some more, "not that I mind that at all, Doctor, but if you want us to get to that ruddy Mardi Gras Festival on that planet Chimeria, then I suggest you set the TARDIS in motion."

"What? Oh, right, yes, course we should, come on then, Master. You can help me fly her," the Doctor remarked, as he smiled geekily at the Master and pressed a gentle and fleeting kiss on his lips, and chuckled when the Master's body trembled from the soft contact of their lips touching, "mm, you taste so sweet, Master. I could kiss your lips all day long, that is if you don't mind."

'Hmm, now why would I mind that, Doctor? Any time you worship your Master is fine by me. I know how devoted you are to me, my pet," the Master murmured against the Doctor's lips, and moved his hands up the Doctor's back again, only to entangle them inside his tawny hair. He yanked hard on the soft strands and kissed his way down the Doctor's chin to his neck, where he nibbled and licked the soft skin and chuckled when the Doctor yelped and his body shuddered from the sudden rough and abrasive action.

"Y-yes, I, I am d-devoted to you, my Master, b-but d-don't you think we s-should set the TARDIS in motion n-now?" the Doctor stammered over his words and gasped loudly when the Master bit and licked on his neck and collarbone again. He swallowed hard and audibly and whimpered when the Master moved his other hand to the front of his body and squeezed his pinstriped covered cock with his hand.

"Mm, you are so pretty when you are you like this, my dear Doctor. You are totally at your Master's mercy, oh, but you do love it, don't you?" the Master said, as he kneaded the Doctor's hardening cock through his trousers and licked his way up his neck again. He moved his mouth up to the Doctor's pretty pink lips and bit and sucked on his sexy bottom pouty lip, before he pressed their lips together in another bruising, passionate kiss. He shoved his tongue deep inside the Doctor's mouth and kneaded his cock through his trousers more insistently, and smiled around their kiss when the Doctor whimpered loudly and pushed his hips forward into his kneading hand.

The Doctor moaned more insistently and pushed his hips forward and his cock harder up against the Master's kneading hand. He slid his tongue against the Master's, and he moved his own hands up his back and into his blond hair again. He whimpered and writhed his body against the Master's and groaned in disappointment when the Master abruptly ended their kiss, "Oh, no, why'd you stop kissing me now, Master? You are such a bloody tease."

"Mm, you are such a little minx, Doctor, and are so wanton and needy for your Master. But hey, that's a good thing, my pet, a very good thing," the Master retorted, as he removed his hand from the Doctor's cock and pushed his body back from his, not in too rough a way, just enough so they could have a little space again, "and I stopped because we have to get the TARDIS in motion now. So come on, get that sexy, skinny arse of yours moving now, Doctor. Don't make me do all the bloody work of flying her on my own, although I am a better pilot than you, at least we don't get thrown around when I fly her."

"Oi, Master, I'm not a bad pilot. I have been flying her for a lot longer you know, so there's an end to that, eh?" the Doctor retorted back again, as he pointed his finger at the Master and glared at him, and then yelped when his fellow Time Lord suddenly mock charged at him. He ran all the way around the other side of the console and stared at the Master, "all right now, Master, there's no need to become violent with me now, yeah? Why don't you just set the coordinates from the computer there where you're standing, and I'll work on this side of the console?"

"Oh, my dear Doctor, you are so completely gullible. I was not going to get violent with you now. I was thinking about tackling you and handcuffing you to the console so I could just spank your skinny arse for being so snarky with me," the Master retorted. He simply laughed boisterously and shook his head at the Doctor's shocked and scared expression as he hid on the further side of the console away from him, "but if you insist now, I will set the coordinates then, and you can hide over there like a little Time Tot."

"Oi, I am not a little Time Tot. I'll have you know that I am a fully grown Time Lord who is 908," the Doctor shot back just as quickly, but then thought better of it and he just as quickly apologized, "oh, blimey, I'm sorry, Master, I didn't mean to sound snarky just now. Let's just fly the TARDIS together and then once we get her going, we can go to the TARDIS wardrobe and search for our costumes for the Mardi Gras Festival, yeah?"

"I just said that very same thing not a few minutes ago, my dear Doctor. Your hearing must be going, in which case I'll need to fix that for you," the Master said, as he spoke in a calm tone of voice, and flashed the Doctor a mischievous and smug grin, "oh, and just so you know, you will pay dearly for this snarkiness of yours when I do shag your arse, and I will, Doctor. I can promise you that before this day is over, I will fuck you so hard, you will not be able to sit down for a week, maybe more."

"Right, yes, of course, that's, that's, well, that's just fine with me, Master. I don't mean to be snarky again, but I can't help it, you're acting just as snarky yourself, you know. I can take the rough sex from you, and it certainly won't be the first time you shagged me senseless, will it then?" the Doctor remarked in a teasing tone of voice that he hoped would calm the Master down a bit. He smiled in relief when he saw the cheeky grin that filled the Master's handsome face, as he winked at him and shook his head.

"Well, well, touché, Doctor, that was very well said, and you're right, it won't be the first time, nor will it be the last," the Master quipped. He grinned at the Doctor and shook his head as he waved his hands at him in a rushed manner, "so, go on then, you work that side of the console and I will do my best flying on this side. Then we will most definitely go to the wardrobe room and pick out our costumes."

"Brilliant, Master, and you know what? I look forward to whatever you give me, where-ever you give it to me, so there's an end to that," the Doctor said, as he waited for the Master to begin his sequence of settings on his side of the console, but still continued to speak to the Master about his ideas, "I think perhaps we should find you something old, some sort of Harlequin costume, preferably in black velvet, with the tight black trousers to accentuate your gorgeous arse and groin. Mm, that would look positively sexy, Master, don't you think?"

"Hmm, won't I just, Doctor? Oh and I do like the bawdy way you speak to me, and the way you worship me is just so astounding. It's spectacular how much you just cannot get enough of your Master," the Master purred, as he quickly typed in the coordinates for the Planet Chimeria that the Doctor already had on the computer, "and that's perfectly fine, but we shall see what we can find in there that will be suitable for both of us, because let's face it, if I have to wear a ruddy costume, then so do you, Doctor. I am not going to let you get away with just wearing your tight brown pinstriped suit this time, so there's an end to that."

"Yes, yes, of course I'll wear a costume, Master," the Doctor retorted, as he rolled his eyes at the Master, thankful that he couldn't see him from where he was standing in front of the computer, "even though my pinstriped suit seems to fit in wherever I go. I will make the sacrifice and choose a costume to wear and masks of course. We have to find some sort of masks too, Master, preferably feather masks, or some sort of ornate masks. I'm sure we can find something in the wardrobe, it's bloody stocked with everything."

"Well, we shall see, Doctor, we shall see just what she has up there for us," the Master murmured, as he walked around the middle part of the TARDIS. He was ready to release the handbrake to get them going, and waited until the time was right, as he continued his banter with the Doctor, "and maybe if you behave and do everything to please me from now until then, I will even let you wear your tight pinstripes just to show off your slim body. But don't get your hopes up, I may just find you the same bloody costume you are describing for me and we will go dressed as twin Harlequins."

The Master smiled secretly to himself about his plans, he was going to get the Doctor inside the wardrobe and shag his arse senseless before they even got off of the TARDIS. He would get him out of his clothes first, after they chose those ruddy costumes, throw him over one of the settees up there and have him, and just take him totally by surprise.

The Master always kept a small bottle of lube in the pocket of his denims now, and he would be sure to get the Doctor ready quickly, before he could protest and stop them from shagging his arse again. For some reason, he had woken up very horny today, and even though they had had sex in their bed, and then in the shower, he still wasn't sated and just needed to have the Doctor once again before they left to go to the silly Mardi Gras Festival. He would be sure to find a nice dark alley and definitely have the Doctor again, and oh how pretty he would be with his Master shagging him senseless just on the verge of getting caught by the local authorities.

The Doctor smiled and shook his head at the Master after hearing his words, but didn't dare to reply to them, lest he ruin his chances of getting to wear his brown pinstriped suit for the day and night at the Mardi Gras. He quickly set to his task of working the controls on his side of the TARDIS console once he heard the Master set the coordinates on the computer. He rolled the Dimensional Guidance Ball, and then he twisted the Temporal Directional Knob, and then he pointed at the Master to set off the parking brake.

The Master glared at the Doctor for a moment and shook his own finger at him for waving at him impatiently. He laughed boisterously when the Doctor blanched and quickly apologized again, "Oh, Doctor, you are so hilarious, aren't you? I'm not going to hurt you now, I'm only teasing you just to get a rise out of you. So then, let me just pump the Helmic Regulator, fire up those Zeiton Crystals beneath the Console and release-"

"The parking brake," the Doctor suddenly cut across the Master's words before he could finish as he bolted from the other side of the console in a flash of brown pinstripes. He practically collided with his fellow Time Lord in his haste and laughed boisterously himself when the Master caught him around his slim waist.

The Master chuckled in amusement at the Doctor's silly behaviour, but he wasn't angry with him. On the contrary, he simply wrapped his arms tighter around the Doctor's slim waist from behind and held him fast against his own body as he whispered in Gallifreyan into his ear, "Oh, my beautiful idiot, you really are so completely adorable, aren't you?"

The Doctor sighed and laid his head against the Master's shoulder as he too whispered in Gallifreyan, "I'm sorry for cutting you off before, Master. I was only joking and being playful with you, please forgive me?" The Doctor spoke in a dejected tone of voice, but then he suddenly perked up again when the Master pressed his body harder against his from behind and kissed his neck again.

"Mm, there's nothing to apologize for, Doctor, so please don't worry that pretty tawny haired head of yours," the Master murmured against the soft skin on the Doctor's long, gorgeous neck. He nipped and licked at the spot and then moved his mouth up towards his soft earlobe, and smiled when the Doctor's body shuddered so deliciously against his own again.

The Master pushed his semi-hard, denim-covered cock up against the Doctor's tight, pinstriped covered arse more insistently, and then moved his hands slowly down the Doctor's flat, muscular stomach. When they reached his groin again, he squeezed the Doctor's semi-hard cock and pulled the Doctor's slim body backward against his own body. He leaned forward and moved his lips over the Doctor's ear and he whispered heatedly, "Mm, Doctor, I am so fucking horny today, and you are not helping me keep these sexual urges down by being so sexy and gorgeous. My pretty little minx, I just want to fuck you senseless for hours on end."

"Ooh, Master, when you talk like that to me, I feel the same way," the Doctor whispered just as heatedly as he turned his head so he could look into the Master's beautiful amber eyes, and their lips met in another soft kiss. He whimpered against them when the Master bit his bottom lip with his teeth and licked at it with his tongue, "mm, I, I w-would love n-nothing more than for y-you to shag me into oblivion right now, but, but we, well, we really should g-get going n-now. Oh, Master, this just isn't fair, you are cheating now kissing me. You know how much I love it when you kiss me like this. Please, can we just continue this later, after we have had some fun at the Carnival Festival, Master? We need to make our way to the wardrobe to find our costumes for the Mardi Gras Festival."

"Yes, I know we do, Doctor, very well then," the Master retorted in frustration, as he cut back on his lustful feelings that were moving through his body. He sighed in total resignation, but mentally kept his promise to himself, and also kept his secret hidden from the bond he shared with the Doctor. He was certain that he would have his Doctor one way or another before they left the TARDIS.

The Master knew he had to keep up his façade, so he instantly perked up again and squeezed the Doctor's pinstriped covered cock one final time before he removed his hands. He placed another kiss to the Doctor's gorgeous long neck and quickly spun the Doctor's body around to face him, and then gripped his hands in his own, "Come on then, my dear Doctor, shift this gorgeous arse of yours out of the console room and down the corridor with me to the said wardrobe room so we can find those costumes for the Mardi Gras Festival."

"All right, Master, off we go then, Allons-y!" the Doctor exclaimed, as he kissed the Master's soft lips again and let him lead the way out of the console room.

The Master smiled cheekily at the Doctor's playful words and his catchphrase. He gripped his right hand with his left and then quickly led them out of the console room and down the winding corridor towards the long spiral staircase of the expansive wardrobe. He wrapped his arms around the Doctor's slim waist and kissed the side of his neck again, as he led them up the metal stairs, being careful not to make them stumble and fall down as they clung to one another. He was feeling giddy as well as horny, and it wasn't something that he was used to, but for some reason he just let this feeling take over his mind and his body. He didn't want to disappoint the Doctor and not let him have his fun time, and Rassilon knew he would most likely have just as much fun mingling with the strange being and future humans, drinking and eating their food for the day and night out.

The Doctor mewled softly and gripped the Master around his own slim waist as he let his fellow Time Lord lover lead them up the winding metal stairs. He pressed his own kisses against the side of the Master's gorgeous long neck and smiled smugly when the Master's body shuddered so sweetly against his own body. He gripped him tighter and clung to him as they quickly ascended the rest of the stairs, but he didn't release his body at first when they finally entered the large room until they made their way towards the plentiful racks of clothes and costumes that filled the room.

The Master grinned and carefully released the Doctor's body from his own strong embrace, but suddenly spun him around the aisles of clothes racks as he looked around, "Now, let's see what we can find to wear to this Mardi Gras Do, eh Doctor? Perhaps we should split up and search all the racks separately."

"Hmm, that's probably best, Master, and I'm sure one of us, or perhaps both of us will find something smashing and suitable to wear," the Doctor said, as he spun the Master's body around in his arms and kiss his lips again, "Mm, so sweet tasting, my Master. So, then, I'll just be over here in the next aisle-looking about then, eh?"

"Certainly, Doctor, on you go now, and be sure to find something we will both like," the Master murmured against the Doctor's pretty pink lips again. He hummed in appreciation when he felt that delicious shudder again, and then pressed his hands flush against the Doctor's chest as he pushed their bodies apart.

"Yep," the Doctor quipped, and popped the "p" at the end of the word, "and I think I know exactly what to choose that will accentuate my Master's gorgeous body perfectly."

"Hmm, I have no doubt that you would do, Doctor, and I do so trust your judgment completely," the Master mused, as he winked at the Doctor. He turned his slim body around, smacked his arse hard with his open palm, and then playfully shoved him towards the other aisle of clothes.

The Doctor yelped loudly when the Master smacked his arse and tried to cover it with is hands, "Oi, Ow, Master, that bloody hurts! You know my arse is still sore from this morning's double pounding you gave it-twice I might add."

"Tough, Doctor, you will take what I give you when I give it to you, and will not ever complain about it, and besides that you loved every minute of if. You were begging me not to stop," the Master retorted. He suddenly laughed loudly again as he doubled over with mirth and pointed playfully at the Doctor and teased him mercilessly, "oh, but you should see your face, Doctor. You look positively terrified, and it is really spectacular to see you look like that."

'What? What are you going on about, Master, that you enjoy scaring me like this?" the Doctor shot back again, as he turned to face the Master and stood with his hands placed defiantly on his slim hips, and scowled at the Master from his position by the second aisle, "and for the record, I'm not even remotely terrified. Well, maybe a little bit, but there is really no reason for you to act like this, is there now?" The Doctor huffed and shoved his hands in the pockets of his brown pinstriped trousers and pouted again so adorably at the Master.

"Aw, just look at you now, my poor hurt little puppy," the Master teased again, as he stepped towards the Doctor and immediately wrapped his arms around his slim waist. He pressed another soft kiss to his pretty pouty lips, and nipped at his sexy bottom lip with his teeth and tongue, "and I have already told you that I am not in any way angry at you, my dear Doctor. So please do not become all sulky with me now, all right?"

"No, course I won't, Master, especially when you kiss me like this and speak to me in this manner," the Doctor said, as he leaned forward and pressed his own kiss to the Master's lips, and murmured softly against them. He carded his fingers through his bond hair and wrapped his own arms around his waist, "oh, and how can I forget the way you tease me, I love it and you to bits, oh, blimey, I don't know where that came from, I'm sorry-"

"Doctor, do shut up, will you, you idiot," the Master cut across the Doctor's adorable babbling and chuckled in amusement as his shocked expression from his harsh words, "I know how you feel about me. I've known it for quite a while now, since we have been traveling together, so there's an end to that. I guess you could say I feel the same way, but don't expect me to go all soppy on you and start sprouting gooey words of love and all of that nonsense."

The Doctor gasped in shock when the Master's admitted his love for him in return, but didn't say anything about it, he just smiled warmly and pressed another kiss on the Master's lips again, "Mm, and I wouldn't have you any other way but the way that you are now, Master. You know that you will always be Master over me, in every way, and I just wanted to say that to you so you know how I feel about that, eh?"

"Mm, quite right too, Doctor, that I am your Master in every way, again, very well put. Now off you go, find us some bloody costumes for this Mardi Gras so we can get out there already," the Master said, as he squeezed the Doctor's body one final time and then just as quickly released him again. He grinned wickedly at him as he spun his body around and smacked him even harder on his arse than last time, and then he laughed boisterously again when the Doctor yelped and ran away from his swatting hand.

"Oi, Master, please be a bit more careful with how hard you smack my bum, will you, please?" the Doctor retorted, and whined miserable as he held onto his sore backside with both his hands and stared at the Master with a hurt look on his face. He sighed when he turned to see the Master laughing at his folly and shook his finger at him, "you just wait, I will get you back for this relentless teasing and smacking on my sore bum, Master. I will think of something and it will be just as cheeky as you are, I promise you."

"Hmm, we shall see, my dear Doctor, we shall see, and you know that I look forward to whatever you will give me. I am only teasing you again, just to get that delicious rise out of you," the Master shot back at the Doctor and winked at him again, as he blew him a cheeky kiss and laughed loudly again at his fellow Time Lord's mock bothered face, "so now, you just get your gorgeous arse into that aisle and find something for us to wear, my pet."

"Humph, fine, Master, whatever you say, and I know you are only teasing me. I can take it, you know, my gorgeous and cheeky lover," the Doctor said, but he mumbled in their native Gallifreyan to himself about how he would get his fellow Time Lord back very soon. He laughed himself though and he quickly searched through the racks for some interesting articles of clothing, and found a black velvet cape that must have belonged to the Master in one of his incarnations. He pulled it out of the rack and stalked to the end of his aisle, and called to his fellow Time Lord, "Well, will you look what I found on the rack, Master?"

"Hmm, what is it now, Doctor, don't tell me it's that hideous multi-color coat you used to wear in your sixth incarnation," the Master quipped, as he laughed at his own joke and turned to face the Doctor. He gasped loudly and clapped his hands together when he saw the article of clothing his fellow Time Lord was wearing, "well will you look at that, my dear Doctor, how wonderful it is to see my old velvet cape, but can I ask why you have it in YOUR wardrobe?"

"What? I really don't know why I have it here, Master, perhaps you left it here back then, or maybe I nicked it from you?" the Doctor mused, as he handed it to the Master and smiled warmly at him when he stroked it with his fingers.

"Mm, it doesn't really matter why you have it or who left it with whom, Doctor, I am just happy to see it," the Master said, as he smiled cheekily at the Doctor and motioned for him to step away, "I think it will go brilliantly with my costume, so please leave it on one of the settees over there and we will continue our search for the other parts of our costumes."

"Oh, brilliant, Master, I'm happy to hear that you approve of my finding it, and I know you will look quite dashing in it, just as you had back then," the Doctor added, as he bounced up and down on his white Converse and then quickly placed it on the brown velvet settee just outside the aisle, and then quickly made his way through the rest of his aisle.

The Master hummed his approval of the Doctor's brilliant find and then searched through his rack of all the old clothes from all the Doctor's different incarnations, and from the looks of things some clothing from his old companions as well. He found a couple of girls mini skirts and frilly shirts that he thought he recognized belonged to Jo Grant.

The Master sighed and shook his head as he moved to the back of the rack and his eyes widened when he saw something that peaked his interest a lot more. It was his and the Doctor's old scarlet and orange Time Academy outfits from their Prydonian Chapter, and they were just as striking and slim fitting as he remembered them to be from back then when they were strapping lads, "Ooh, Doctor, can you please come here now? I have found something that will be perfect for both of us to wear if we are going to look smart at this Mardi Gras Carnival Festival."

"What?" the Doctor said, and his voice sounded muffled from the other aisle. He had burrowed inside the rack to continue his search for their costumes, and he merely walked through the from his side and ended up standing in front of the Master in his aisle, "Show me what is it you found, Master? You sounded both shocked and pleased at once, so it must be something brilliant."

"Mm, it certainly is very pleasing, my dear Doctor. From the looks of the garments and the fact that the bodies you and I are in now are back to being as slim as the bodies we had when we were at the Academy, the outfits I found will fit us perfectly," the Master quipped, as he turned to face the Doctor and held up the scarlet and orange Prydonian outfits from their time at the Academy back on Gallifrey.

The Doctor gasped loudly and bolted forward as he grabbed his own outfit from the Master's hand and caressed the soft fabric with awe and a little sadness, "Oh, Master, but this is absolutely brilliant! I can't believe that I kept these here on the TARDIS-well, I did take them with me when I left that first time just to have as a beautiful momentum of our time there."

"Hmm, I thought so, Doctor, when you left that night I went back to our dorm room and searched for them in the wardrobe, but couldn't find them," the Master accused, as he stared hard at the Doctor for a moment. He knew his fellow Time Lord didn't see him because he was too busy staring at the Tunic and matching trousers with that adorable geeky smile he always had when he found something that amused him, "but now, I'm really glad you did take them with you, because they would have been lost forever when you burned up our planet in the Time War."

"Oh, don't start, Master, you know I did what I had to do to stop Rassilon and his lot from going through with their plans, so there's an end to that now," the Doctor retorted, but not angrily, it was more with a resigned tone of voice the Master knew so very well and had heard the Doctor using whenever they talked about that time. The Doctor simply sighed and looked at the Master again, as he smiled warmly at him and bounced up and down on his Converse covered feet, "anyway, back to the present, do you really think we will fit in these again, Master?"

"I don't see why not, Doctor, as I said before, you and I are just as slim in these bodies as we were when we last wore these outfits before we both graduated from the Time Academy on Gallifrey," the Master mused this time, as he pressed his own tunic against his body.

The Master sighed loudly as he caressed the soft the fabric, and he remembered the two different tones on it as he stared at it. The collar which had two gold buttons at the top by the chest area. The small collar and thick shoulders were the bright scarlet colour, which also extended in a long strip down the chest towards the bottom of the hem of the tunic, and then met in the middle with the scarlet belt that clipped together with the gold belt buckles and gold rivulets all around the belt and strips. The middle and sleeves of the tunic was the bright orange colour and the cuffs on the sleeves held the scarlet and orange and black Seal of Rassilon. There was one difference between their outfits and that was the Master's collar was closed and sealed all the way up to the middle of his neck, while the Doctor's outfit was open at the neck to reveal the Doctor's gorgeous long neck and collarbone. The trousers were the solid scarlet colour and had pockets on the sides and also on the backside, and he remembered how snug fitting they were, but were always comfortable. They also held the deep Time Lord pockets that could hold anything and everything a Time Tot needed to use in their classes, like their data pads and some of the other gadgets they used in their Temporal Engineering Classes.

The Master really loved seeing the old outfits again, and it made him feel young again, as if they were Time Tots again back at the Academy. They were so much in love back then, and had shared so much with each other, and even though becoming a Time Lord at the Academy was a life of duty, they still found the time to enjoy each other's company.

"Oh, Master, these are going to be perfect for the Mardi Gras Festival, and you can even wear your cape over yours and look even more sexy and spectacular. If we could even find a pair of black leather gloves for you, that would be brilliant," the Doctor said, as he suddenly cut across the Master's thoughts, and he had found himself thinking about the outfits and his time with the Master back at the Academy as well.

"Mm, yes, that does sound like a very good idea, Doctor, but we still have to find some masks now. So why don't you tell me where you think they would be?" the Master asked, as he reached for the Doctor's outfit and placed it on the settee with his cape.

"Oh, right, yes, course I will, Master, the masks I was thinking about are somewhere at the back of the wardrobe room in here, possibly inside one of the many wooden trunks I have stored here," the Doctor quipped, as he pivoted around on the soles of his Converse trainers and licked his finger and then pointed it in the direction he spoke of, "yep, they are this way, come on then, it won't take us long to find them."

The Master laughed and followed beside the Doctor, and gasped when his fellow Time Lord suddenly reached for and gripped his hand in his. He surprised himself when he didn't pull his hand back, but instead he squeezed it hard and then moved his thumb over the backs of his knuckles.

The Doctor smiled smugly when the Master didn't remove his hand from his, and softly hummed when he caressed his knuckles in a loving sort of way. Perhaps it was finding their old Academy outfits that made the Master act this way, or maybe it was the fact that he was rubbing off on his fellow Time Lord, but he wasn't going to question him about it.

When they reached the furthest side of the wardrobe, in the back of the room where the Doctor kept several large wooden trunks also from their dorm at the Academy, he quickly released the Master's hand, "Right then, Master, let's search a couple of these trunks here to see if we can find the masks, yeah?"

"Doctor, these trunks, they're ours from our dorm, you, you kept them too?" the Master asked, as he stared at the Doctor with a look of awe.

"Yes, Master, they were, well, I also grabbed them along with the Academy outfits. I did it because I thought that you were coming with me. Remember how we promised each other we would travel the stars together after we graduated and became full Time Lords?" the Doctor mused, as he smiled warily at the Master and slid his hands inside the pockets of his pinstriped trousers.

"Yeah, and I realise now that it was my own bloody fault that I didn't come with you when you asked me too," the Master murmured softly, almost so the Doctor didn't hear his words, "and I remember sprouting those stupid words to you that I needed to stay on Gallifrey to live out my life of duty to my family and our planet, and look where that got me. I ended up leaving not too long after you did, well, that was to find you and bring you back for the Celestial Intervention Agency for Gallifrey. Anyway, let's not bring up old ghosts now, eh, Doctor? We are supposed to be getting these outfits together so we can go out and have fun, so let's just find these masks and get ready."

"Right, sure, Master, that's a very good idea. We can just forget about the past for now, only because we are together and have beaten those dead old gits in their own bloody game," the Doctor added, as he smiled warmly at the Master and motioned for him to sit in front of one of the trunks while he sat at the one beside him.

The Master just chuckled at the Doctor's words and shook his head as he rolled his eyes and blew him a cheeky kiss and then winked at him. He entered their bond and sent him a surge of lust, love, and total euphoria as he sat down cross-legged beside the Doctor in front of his own trunk. He quickly lifted the heavy lid on the dusty thing and smiled when the Doctor did the same.

The Doctor smiled warmly at the Master when he felt him inside his bond and felt that strong surge of lust, euphoria and surprisingly, love, and he sent his own surge racing back through their bond filled with the same feelings. They both peered inside their transcendental interior of their old Academy trunks, and he immediately started moving things about to search. He found his old course books and manuals for their Time Lord Temporal Engineering class and surprisingly his old diaries, "oh, Master, will you have a look at this? I found some of my old Academy diaries inside my trunk here."

"Really, Doctor, how very fascinating that is, hmm? I wonder what little Theta Sigma used to write about Koschei inside those private diaries," the Master teased, as he shoved aside his own course books and his own old manuals, and found his other things he kept hidden inside his trunk.

"Well, I think you can probably figure that out, Master. My Time Tot hormones were really raging back then, and I was totally besotted with you," the Doctor revealed, as he placed a couple of the diaries on the floor between them. He knew the Master would probably want to read them later when they got back from their time out, so he purposely flaunted them in front of his roaming eyes.

"Mm, you certainly were completely besotted with me, Doctor, always begging me to shag your arse in every possible nook and deserted room inside the Academy and our dorm. Oh, and I remember how pretty you were when you begged me, even back then, you just couldn't get enough of your Koschei," the Master recalled, as he continued to move aside the items inside his trunk. He chuckled in amusement as he eyed the small pile of the Doctor's old diaries that he had purposely left between them, knowing he would definitely read them later, "and you're right in thinking that I want to read them, Doctor. So do be sure to bring them with us when we go back to the console room."

"Yes, Master, I figured you would want to read them, even though they are my own private thoughts and deep desires. I want you to know just how much I loved you back then, and know that I love you just as much now…." the Doctor said, and his words trailed off. He tried so hard to hide his blush but he knew that the Master had seen it.

The Master laughed again and winked bawdily at the Doctor when he saw his blush, "Oh, Doctor, just look at you, blushing like a little Time Tot all over again. How sweet of you to tell me how much you still worshipped and adored me, and still do."

"All right, Master, that's enough of that, there's no need to tease me any longer, you know," the Doctor retorted, as he pointed his finger at the Master and gasped when his fellow Time Lord leaned forward and nipped at it with his teeth.

"I will tease you all I like, Doctor, and there's nothing you can do about it, have you got that?" the Master shot back, and laughed loudly again when the Doctor pouted and pulled his finger away from him only to start his search through his trunk again. He shook his head and did the same,

"Doctor, will you look what I found inside here?" the Master called out and gasped loudly when he found two very ornate Harlequin masks lying beneath his old data pad, which he found still worked. It was then that he remembered the evening when Theta's family and the House of Lungbarrow held an old Earth Costume party to help celebrate the two of them graduating from the Time Academy. All of the Deca were there, as well as the Master's own parents, well, the Lady Oakdown was there grudgingly, but his father had been proud of him for once. He held them up for the Doctor to see them, one was blue, which had been the Doctor's and the other was black and red, and that one had been his.

"Oh, yes, that's brilliant, Master! I forgot all about those masks, and I can't believe you kept them inside your trunk, that's just fantastic!" the Doctor beamed, as he turned his body to face the Master and reached out to grab the mask he was handing to him.

"Of course I would keep them, Doctor, that was a very special evening, in case you have also forgotten that," the Master retorted, as he stared at the Doctor for a moment and then caressed his velvet mask with his fingers, "Mm, I don't know how you could forget that night. After the party your parents gave us, I shagged your arse senseless inside your room at Lungbarrow, but that was also the night we used the telepathic energy during our sex session. I made us wear these masks all night, as well."

"Oh, Rassilon's rod, that's right, I remember that night so vividly now, that was our first really intense sex," the Doctor mused, as he too caressed the soft velvet of his mask with his long-fingered hands, "Mm, I remember how you taught me to use the energy to our advantage, and you kept sending me those telepathic surges of lust and euphoria, which made my orgasms so much more incredible. Oh, but you always knew how to heighten our sex with all the mind play and telepathic energy so much better than I ever could back then." He smiled warmly at the Master for a moment and then stared down at the mask in his hands. It was a TARDIS blue colour mostly but around the eyes it had black strips over the top of the eyes, and it could be tied behind his head with the long darker blue velvet ties.

"Mm, and you were such a horny little puppy that night, Doctor. You begged me over and over again to keep going, and then my pretty little Theta Sigma passed out from totally exhaustion first after the fifth time. I fell asleep not long after that, and laid on top of your body in a tangle of arms and legs," the Master added. He grinned cheekily at the Doctor and chuckled at his blushing face once again.

"Well, you were always better at the Mind Play side of things, much better than I was, Master," the Doctor revealed, as he placed his mask in his lap and smiled smugly at the Master, "mm, and you still are now, even when we have our rough Time Lord sex and telepathic mind play through our bond. You still have me begging you for more from, my Master."

The Master stared at the Doctor with a lustful expression on his handsome and lightly bearded face as he raised his eyebrows at him when he heard his admissions. He noticed the Doctor staring down at his mask, which was red and black velvet. The red was the more prevalent colour throughout the mask, with the black velvet around the eyes and the black velvet ties.

"Mm, don't I just, my dear Doctor, and I'm pleased to hear you call me your Master," he quipped, as he smiled smugly again, "Oh, but you love every second of our rough Time Lord sex and Mind Play, Doctor, so you cannot tell me differently."

"Yes, course I do, Master, how can I not enjoy it, eh? You are a magnificent lover, the best in the Universe and beyond that, and you're all mine too," the Doctor retorted, as he eyed the Master with a lascivious glint in his big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, I like you, Doctor, especially the way you worship your Master. Now that is truly spectacular, my pet," the Master said, as he slid towards the Doctor and pressed a quick, but still bruising kiss on the Doctor's pretty pink, pouty lips.

The Doctor whimpered insistently like an adorable puppy when the Master pressed his kiss against his lips and wrapped his free hand around the back of the Master's neck as he pulled their mouths together harder and deepened their kiss.

The Master kissed the Doctor for a few minutes longer, but then quickly ended it and carded the fingers of his free hand through the Doctor's tawny hair, "Right then, Doctor, it's time for us to get into these very special costumes that I found for us."

"Y-yes, Master, that's, that's a v-very g-good idea," the Doctor stammered over his words and breathed heavily while trying to recover from the Master's insistent kiss. He swallowed a few times and tried to find his voice again, but only ended up squeaking out a small response and just shook his head in agreement.

The Master laughed again as he watched the Doctor struggle to speak after his kiss, and simply caressed his sexy bottom lip with his fingers, "Mm, it would appear that I have left you completely speechless for once, eh, my dear Doctor?"

The Doctor tried to speak again but could only whimper in response and shake his head for a moment, and finally found his voice again, "Yes, Master, you have, but I'm all right now. Well, as good as I'm going to get after you practically bloody kissed me senseless, the same way you always shag me senseless. In answer to your question, yes, we should definitely get into our costumes you found for us; and in answer to the idea you have inside your mind, I know that you're planning to shag me on the settee before we leave here."

"Well, well, well, so you have found me out, Doctor. How very clever of you," the Master said, as he grinned wickedly at the Doctor and pulled his body up so he was sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around the Doctor's waist and pushed his semi-hard cock up against the Doctor's arse as he teased him, "so tell me this, since you are so bloody clever, Doctor. Do you think you can resist me shagging your arse in here before we leave?"

"Yes, I mean, no, I mean, well, I, I, I don't think so, Master, it's not possible for me to ever resist you," the Doctor stammered over his words again, and whimpered loudly when the Master pushed his cock up against his arse and leaned forward to nibble on his earlobe, "I will do anything you ask of me, especially when it comes to submitting to you, and letting you shag me all across the Galaxy. So, yes, you and I will have amazing Time Lord Sex here on one of the settees."

"Hmm, well, since you found me out, Doctor, I think I will wait until I can surprise you again. I will shag your arse when I am ready to," the Master remarked, as he kissed his way down the Doctor's gorgeous long neck and nipped at his collarbone with his teeth and licked it with his tongue.

"What, what are you saying to me? No, Master, that's not fair. You can't do that just because I found out about your secret," the Doctor moaned in disappointment. He pouted so adorably at the Master and wriggled his arse against his denim-covered cock to get him to change his mind again.

"Oh, I think you will find that I can, Doctor. I am the Master and you will obey me!" the Master stated, as he stared at the Doctor with a menacing look for a long moment. He chuckled in amusement at the Doctor's pouty face, and nipped at his delicious bottom lip with his teeth, "Mm, you are so pretty and so wanton and needy for your Master, aren't you, my pet? All I'm trying to tell is that you will do things on my terms, and if I tell you I'm not going to shag you now, you will have to wait and be patient. Even though I have already admitted my true feelings to you, I am still your Master, have you got that?"

"Yes, Master, I understand, and I will be patient and wait for you to give me what I want and crave so badly," the Doctor said, as he sighed softly and laid his head on the Master's shoulder for a moment. He yelped when his fellow Time Lord suddenly lifted them both up off the floor of the wardrobe so they were standing up again, "Oi, Master, what'd you go and do that for? I was enjoying cuddling with you just now."

"Yes, I know you were, Doctor, but again, that's tough," the Master retorted, as he pulled the Doctor towards the settee where their clothes were, "We don't have time for that now. If you really want to get out there on that bloody planet and enjoy this ruddy Mardi Gras Carnival Festival, then we had better get into our kit and masks right now."

"Very well, Master, we'll do this your way for now, as always, but I do want you to shag my arse in one of those dark alleyways, please, Master?" the Doctor begged, as he smiled warmly at the Master and gave him his best pouty face, with his sexy bottom lip jutting out so deliciously.

"Hmm, there you go again, my dear Doctor, begging me so prettily. You do that so well, my pet," the Master murmured, as he carded his fingers through the Doctor's hair, turned his body around again and smacked him hard on his arse yet again, "but I will not be able to promise you that right now, as I said, I will surprise you on my terms, Doctor. Now get yourself dressed in your Academy outfit, and then I will put your mask on for you and you can do the same for your Master."

"Oi, Master, why do you have to continually smack my sore backside? You know it's going to be so bloody red and aching by the time you're finished with it this evening," the Doctor moaned miserably, as he rubbed his arse with his hands and moaned at how much it really stung from the Master's latest smacks.

"Oh, ho, ho, you got that right, Doctor, and it will be even more sore by the time this bloody evening is over," the Master shot back and laughed at the Doctor's folly as he watched him rub his arse with his hands and listened to him whimper and moan as he moved about.

The Doctor just moaned and rolled his eyes and when he sat down on the settee he yelped loudly and hopped back from when his sore arse pressed against the cushions. He stared at the Master with a hurt look when his fellow Time Lord started laughing loudly at his folly, "Oi, Master, this is not funny and you know it, this is your fault! You're the one who shagged my arse so hard this morning, and now you smacked me twice, this bloody hurts!"

"Aw, my poor abused little puppy, just look at you, you're so adorable when you pout like this, Doctor," the Master teased, as he continued to laugh boisterously and then he suddenly darted towards the Doctor. He held out his hands and pushed him forcefully down onto the settee again, and chuckled mischievously when the Doctor cried out as he landed on top of him.

"Oh, blimey, Master, no, stop this right now, my backside bloody hurts and you are not helping me," the Doctor whinged and moaned in pain, but he also laughed exuberantly when the Master wriggled his body against his and effectively pinned him to the cushions on the settee, "come on now Master, this is just so unfair. You have me pinned here to the settee. How are we supposed to get into our Mardi Gras kit, eh?"

"Tough, Doctor, we will get to that in a moment, so you just lie there and be patient with me," the Master retorted, as he pushed his hips down hard against the Doctor's, and rolled his semi-hard denim-covered cock up against the Doctor's semi-hard pinstriped covered cock. He smiled smugly when the Doctor gasped and whimpered at the sudden action, "Mm, I told you I would surprise you and have you on my own terms, didn't I? You weren't expecting me to do this now, were you?"

"N-no, I, I, I w-wasn't, Master, b-but I m-must say, it's n-not unwelcome," the Doctor stammered over his words. He swallowed hard and whimpered when the Master pressed his mouth over his adams apple and nipped at it with his teeth, "Oh, Master, please just take me now?"

"Mm, I really should do this to you now, my dear Doctor, because you deserve a good hard fucking for all of your snarkiness. Mm, you're so tasty, Doctor, and are so honey sweet," the Master said, as he pushed his cock up harder against the Doctor's and then pinned his arms up over his head. He leaned his face over the Doctor and pressed another hard bruising kiss to the Doctor's lips for several minutes, and when he pulled back he grinned wickedly at the Doctor again, "but I think I will wait to fuck you until we are at the Mardi Gras Festival." The Master grinned evilly as he released the Doctor's hands and hopped up off the settee.

"What? What are you doing to me, Master? How can you just leave me here all horny and ready for you on the settee like this?" the Doctor retorted, as he moaned and sat up with his knees bunched up to his face. He pouted at the Master again as his sexy bottom lip jutted out so sweetly.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am going to do, Doctor, but not to worry, I will fuck that tight arse of yours again very soon," the Master said, as he bopped the Doctor on his nose and tousled his tawny hair. He bent down and pressed a kiss on his lips and murmured against them, "so, I think it's time we got ourselves into these outfits and get out of the TARDIS. She has already landed in an alleyway in the busy village on Chimeria, so chop, chop, Doctor, put a fire under that sexy arse of you."

"Very well, Master, but you know that I am looking forward to you shagging my tight arse soon," the Doctor shot back, as he stuck his tongue out playfully at the Master and then hopped up off the settee to set to his task of removing his brown pinstriped trousers and then slipping into his old Academy outfit. He watched as the Master removed his tramp clothes and slipped into his own Academy outfit, and soon they were both swathed in the really soft and comfortable tunic and trousers. He was having trouble with the belt on his tunic and smiled warmly when the Master stepped over to him and helped him to buckle up both of the little gold buckles, "mm, thank you, Master, appreciate that, you are brilliant and so beautiful."

"Hmm, you're welcome, Doctor, and yes, yes, I am, but you know you are as well, so there's an end to that," the Master quipped, as he pressed another kiss on the Doctor's lips and stepped back to inspect him, "Mm, yes, you look positively striking, Doctor. The tunic fits perfectly over your broad shoulder and slim waist, and the trousers are just tight enough to accentuate your gorgeous tight arse and semi-hard, large cock. Oh, but there is the little problem of what to wear on our feet now, Doctor?"

"Oh, well, I thought I could just wear my black Converse and we can find you a pair of brown boots that are probably lying around here somewhere," the Doctor replied. He smiled hopefully at the Master when he mentioned wearing his black Converse and noticed his fellow Time Lords cheeky grin.

"Oh, Doctor, what am I going to do with you, eh? I can dress you up in fine fabrics and you still have to add your geek chic to everything, don't you, my little science geek?" the Master said, as he caressed the Doctor's cheek with the backs of his fingers and quickly stepped back from him, "as for you wearing your black Converse trainers, I would rather we both find a pair of boots to wear with these Academy outfits. You know, our trunks probably still have a couple of pairs of them, Doctor."

"Oh, but what happens if we have to do some running, Master? I feel more comfortable wearing my Converse for that. Please, Master, may I just wear them? My trousers are long enough to cover them, so no one will see them, please, my Master?" the Doctor begged, as he pouted so adorably at the Master and gripped his hands in his own before he could get away from him. He kissed both of his hands in turn and then pressed a soft kiss to the Master's lips.

The Master sighed in resignation, especially when the Doctor kissed both of his hands so worshipfully and then his lips, and flashed him those big brown puppy dog eyes and that sexy bottom pouty lip. He chuckled in amusement and shook his head as he carded his fingers through the Doctor's tawny hair again, "Oh, very well, Doctor, you won out on this argument-this time, but you will pay for this little indiscretion when I shag your arse in public later on."

"Oh, yes, that's brilliant, Master, thank you, thank you so much, and as I said before, I look forward to every second of your shagging my arse in public," the Doctor quipped, as he bounced up and down on the balls of his feet and danced them around the room. He didn't stop until they reached their trunks again and he pulled them both down so they were sitting in front of the Master's trunk, "right then, let's look in here and see if we can find you your old pair of brown boots to go with your gorgeous form fitting Academy outfit. Let's face it, Master, you look positively ravishing in it, as well as out of it, and you will be turning a lot of heads tonight. I can promise you that, my sexy Master."

"Mm, there is that wonderful wonton worshipfulness you keep giving me, Doctor, it's absolutely intoxicating for me to hear you speak this way," the Master retorted, as he winked at the Doctor and then peered inside his old trunk again. To his and the Doctor's surprise, they found a pair of the brown boots rather quickly, "well, well, it appears that the TARDIS has done something nice for me, eh Doctor?"

"Yep, it would appear so, Master, and thanks old girl, we appreciate it," the Doctor answered, as he smiled up at the Time Ship and grabbed the boots from the Master's hands, "here now, let me get these on your feet and then I'll get into my Converse, and then we can be on our way planet side for some brilliant fun of Mardi Gras Carnival."

"Go on then, Doctor, do as you please for your Master now, my pretty little puppy," the Master murmured. He moved his feet towards the Doctor and placed them on his knees, "Mm, I do adore you to bits, you know, and yes, I love you, so there I said. Now get those boots on my feet."

The Doctor smiled and nodded as he quickly placed the right boot and then the left boot on the Master's feet and the carefully laced them up tightly around his ankle. He noted how good they looked on the Master's feet, so sexy, just like him, and they accentuated the Master's calves perfectly as well. He gently caressed the soft leather and remembered how well made they were, being from their home planet, Gallifrey. He also remembered how good they were to run in from the times they both ran through the red grass on the Master's fathers' estate on Mt. Perdition. So if they had to do any running that night, he knew that neither of them would have a problem getting away rather quickly from their pursuers.

The Master chuckled when he read the Doctor's thoughts through their bond and ran his fingers through his tawny hair again, "Mm, yes, we did have a lot of fun running through those fields, didn't we, Doctor? Those times we were much simpler, weren't they? The two of us just enjoying each others company, lying in that red grass, calling up to the sky. We shared a lot of firsts in those fields, first time holding hands, then our first kiss, and finally our first time having sex."

"Yeah, those were the best of times, Master, so many brilliant firsts, and if I could do it all over again, then I would. I love you so much, and it makes me happy to hear you say it now," the Doctor mused. He placed his forehead against the Master's and they sat there silently for several minutes with their knees touching and their arms around each others waists. For several minutes, they both sent each other images through their bond of when they were Time Tots and all the wonderful times they spent together in those fields of red grass on Gallifrey.


	7. The Mess of a Carnival Festival Part 2

**Title: **The Mess of a Carnival Festival- Part 2

**Rating: **R

**Pairing: **Tenth Doctor, Simm!Master

**Warnings: **Alternate Universe, Strong Adult Situations, slash, explicit sex, strong telepathic Time Lord Mind Play and Energy.

**Synopsis: **Ten finds out there is a Carnival Festival in the Forty-First Century on the Planet Chimeria, he persuades the Master to dress up in costumes and join in on the festivities. This is Part 2, where they are at the Mardi Gras Festival in the village on Chimeria, eating and mingling with the local future humans and other aliens.

**Author's Note: **Slight spoilers for the End of Time-Part 1-Alternate Universe stories in this AU- Takes place after Ten & The Master met up at that dusty old warehouse on Earth, the Master having been resurrected into his blond-haired body. Follows these stories in this EOT AU: (Mine, The Master's Special Birthday Gift, The Doctor's Surprise, and Strange Gossip and Idle Chatter, and The Doctor's Penance) Ten asked the Master to travel with him on the TARDIS, and this time the Master agreed.

The Master was the first to break that intimate telepathic contact they were sharing through their bond, as he removed his forehead from the Doctor's and kissed his lips passionately. He pushed his tongue against the Doctor's soft lips and opened them, as he slid it against the Doctor's own thrusting tongue. He pulled the Doctor's body on top of his and deepened their kiss, as his fingers moved into the Doctor's hair and he gripped it harder. He pressed their mouths together more insistently as he moved his hands down to the Doctor's neck and caressed the soft skin there and thrust his tongue deeper and harder inside his lover's willing mouth.

The Doctor whimpered around the Master's bruising but passionate kiss and he moved his own fingers inside the Master's hair and pulled their mouths together even harder as he trust his tongue inside the Master's mouth against his tongue. He could feel the strong telepathic energy still racing through their bond and this time the affects were tripled as they both sent each other strong feelings of lust and euphoria and heightened the pleasure they felt from their kisses.

The Master groaned himself at the Doctor's insistent kisses and the way he reciprocated so deliciously. He knew they had to get out of the TARDIS at that moment, or he would end up dragging the Doctor to the settee and he would shag his arse for the rest of the night. So he released the Doctor's body and quickly ended the link through their bond as he also ended their kiss.

The Doctor moaned in disappointment when the Master stopped kissing him, but he knew that it meant his fellow Time Lord wanted to get to the Mardi Gras Festival just as much as he did,. So he didn't complain about it at all., but it didn't stop the Master from teasing him though.

"Yes, I know you didn't want me to stop kissing you, my pet, and you are so pretty when you pout at me with that sexy bottom lip," the Master teased, as he caressed the Doctor's bottom pouty and kiss swollen lip with his thumb, "mm, and I want nothing more than to throw you on that settee and fuck you senseless until you pass out, but we should get out there on that planet now and go to the Mardi Gras Festival, Doctor."

"Yes, Master, we really should, and just so you know, I would love for you to throw me on that settee over there and shag me until I pass out. Perhaps we can still do that later when we get back from our day and night out," the Doctor offered, as he waggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively at the Master and licked his thumb with his soft tongue.

"Mm, now that is music to my ears, my dear Doctor. I will definitely take you up on the offer, whether you offered it or not, I was still planning on doing it," the Master said, and chuckled when the Doctor licked his thumb with is pretty pink tongue, "and now, I think I will forego the velvet cape for tonight and just wear this Academy outfit."

"Oh, really, Master? Are you sure you don't want to wear your old cape? I think you would look quite dashing in it, and it would go brilliantly with your Academy outfit," the Doctor remarked, as he ran his fingers through his hair and smiled sheepishly at the Master.

"Hmm, no, I don't think it would go well at all, Doctor, it would clash horribly. It's the wrong colour to begin with," the Master quipped, as he stepped forward and pressed another kiss to the Doctor's still swollen lips, "and I think you're forgetting something here."

"Oh, and what is that, Master?" the Doctor asked, as he stared quizzically at the Master, and tilted his head in confusion as he went through a small check list, "we seem to have everything we need for the party, we have our masks to put on for each other, we have our Academy outfits-"

"Yes, we have those things, and I still need to put my laser screwdriver in my pocket and you your sonic screwdriver," the Master added. He grinned wickedly at the Doctor and moved his eyes down the Doctor's body towards his stocking-covered feet, "Hmm, but you can't go outside without your shoes on, Doctor."

"What? What'd you mean, Master? I have my Converse on-" the Doctor's words cut off as he stared down at his feet and his eyes went wide, "oh, blimey, you're right, Master, I never put them on. I was too busy making sure my Master was all clothed and ready, eh?"

"Yes, and you did that quite brilliantly, Doctor," the Master chuckled in amusement, as he carded his own hands through the Doctor's tawny hair and kissed his forehead. He grinned mischievously again, quickly turned the Doctor's body around, smacked him on his arse again, and shoved him towards the settee, "so now, I will help you slip on those black Converse that the TARDIS has kindly placed beside the settee, my pet."

"Oi, Master, please stop smacking my arse like that, it bloody hurts," the Doctor whined as he covered his arse with his hands again, and turned around to face the Master so he couldn't smack him again.

"Yes, I know it does, Doctor, but again, that's tough, I will smack your sexy arse as many times as I please, so there's an end to that," the Master retorted, as he shoved the Doctor down onto the settee and quickly knelt down in front of him so he could put on his Converse for him. As he slid them on his feet and quickly laced them up and then reached inside the pocket of his discarded denims and pulled out his laser screwdriver. He slid it into the left pocket of his Academy trousers and retrieved the Doctor's sonic screwdriver from the upper inner pocket of his brown pinstriped jacket and the TARDIS key from his pinstriped trousers pocket. He handed both items to the Doctor as he smiled wickedly at him, "here you are now, Doctor, your sonic screwdriver, in case we have to get out of a locked cell or what have you, this evening."

"Hmm, thank you, Master, and now all we have to do is put on our masks and tie them for each other," the Doctor said, as he smiled down at the Master and then yelped when his fellow Time Lord hopped up beside him on the settee. He quickly slipped his sonic screwdriver and the TARDIS inside the pocket of his own Academy trousers and smiled cheekily back at the Master.

"Yes, Doctor, so I will put yours on first and then you can return the favour for your Master." He motioned for the Doctor to turn his body so he was facing away from him and quickly slid the ornate mask over his eyes and tied it securely around the back of his hear. He made sure not to mess up the Doctor's perfectly styled hair and placed a kiss on the back of his neck, as he whispered heatedly in his ear, "there we are now, my pet, and maybe I say you look very pretty indeed, Doctor. Now you may do the same for me."

"Yes, of course, Master, it will be my pleasure," the Doctor quipped, as he gently took the Master's mask from his hand and motioned for him to turn away from him. He placed the beautiful black and red mask over the Master's face and eyes and tied it around the back of his head. He leaned forward and kissed the nape of the Master's gorgeous long neck, and used his teeth and tongue as he nipped and licked his way up to his ear. He smiled when the Master's body shuddered so deliciously from the intimate contact, as he whispered in his ear, "mm, there you are, my sexy Master, and I have to say, you look positively gorgeous and so ravishing this evening."

"Thank you, Doctor, now, let's get out of the TARDIS and out onto that bloody planet and start having fun at this bloody Marti Gras Festival." The Master reached out for the Doctor's hands and pulled them both up so they were standing again, and then quickly led them to the winding staircase. He gripped the Doctor's hand in his own as they walked quickly down the winding stairs and then made their way to the console room. He motioned for the Doctor to take the lead once they were near the doors.

The Doctor grinned geekily at the Master and squeezed his hand as he caressed the backs of his knuckles. He pushed open the doors and pulled him out of the TARDIS, directly into a dark alley between two very tall brick buildings, "Oh, blimey, this is really nice, eh, Master?"

"Well, don't look at me, Doctor, the TARDIS landed us here you know, we just set the bloody coordinates," the Master shot back, as he rolled his eyes at his fellow Time Lord and then looked up at the sky between the two tall buildings, "hmm, at least it's still mid-afternoon. Well, actually, I'd say it's closer to early evening around Five-ish Chimerian Linear Time."

"Hmm, yeah, definitely, Master, so then, I guess we just have to make our way to the village now, wherever that is from here," the Doctor said. He sighed and shook his head as he turned around and locked the TARDIS doors with the key and then gripped the Master's hand again, "so then, Allons-y, Master, let's see what these people have going on with their futuristic version of Mardi Gras, eh?'

"Yes, why don't we just do that, Doctor," the Master retorted, as he pulled his hand out of the Doctor's for a moment and stood in the middle of the alley with his arms crossed over his chest and a look of contempt on his face, "stop treating me like I'm one of your ruddy human ape companions, Doctor. I am your Master, your Time Lord equal, and we will walk together to that bloody village. I do not need you to lead me anywhere."

"I'm sorry, Master, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I didn't mean to treat you like that, it wasn't my intention. I was just excited about being here with you, and I got a carried away," the Doctor babbled on, as he quickly apologized for being out of order. He stared down at the cobblestone covered floor and tried to hide his hurt feelings at the Master's strong words.

The Master sighed in exasperation when he saw the Doctor's pouting stance and he quickly moved towards him. He placed the fingers of his right hand beneath the Doctor's chin and raised it up, "Oh, Doctor, what am I going to do with you, hmm? You say that you are not a Time Tot, but yet here you are behaving like one, and pouting so adorably."

"'m not pouting, Master, I'm just, I mean, I was just trying to have a bit of fun," the Doctor retorted, as he pouted at the Master, his bottom lip jutting out so adorably again, "and for the record, I'm not treating you like one of my human companions. You are so much better than they could ever be, and I don't want to be with any of them ever again. Now that I've got you, you're all I want. Why would I want to be with any of them?"

"Aw, my pretty pouting Doctor, how sweet of you to say that, and for the record, I do believe you," the Master answered as he threw the Doctor's words back at him in his teasing way. He moved towards the Doctor again and gently caressed his bottom pouty lip with his fingers again, "Mm, and I'm happy to hear that I am all you want now, that's as it should be, my pet. You are all I have ever wanted, so there's an end to that. Now, you just lead us on out of this alley, just as you wished to do a few minutes ago."

"Thank you, Master, for saying these things to me, you are brilliant and beautiful and I adore you to bits. So then, as I said before, Allons-y!" the Doctor quipped, as he licked the Master's fingers with his soft tongue. He moved his right hand down the Master's left arm and gently gripped his hand as he moved them along the alley and out into the street.

They both gasped when they were suddenly accosted by a ginger-haired young future human man holding beads in his hands and up over his shoulders. He was dressed in a bright blue and purple Jester's outfit, and his ornate mask was made of the finest gold and silver rhinestones, with little points of black velvet over the eyes and around the sides of the mask. He grinned at them and bowed graciously, as he spoke in a soft Irish lilt and had the greenest eyes they had ever seen, "Good evening, gentlemen, I would like to be the first welcome you to Chimerias' One Hundredth Annual Mardi Gras Carnival. I must say that your costumes are really very striking. I love the colours, but rest assured, you will fit in perfectly with all of the different revelers here tonight. Please do accept some scarlet and orange coloured beads in honour of your attendance."

"Hmm, how very HUMAN of you, boy, to welcome us in this way. It's so bloody typical of your species to be this disgustingly friendly," the Master retorted, as he rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest in a defiant pose when the lad placed four beads in each of the colours over the Master's neck and then the Doctor's.

"Oh, please excuse my friend, we have only just landed here and have not taken part in any of the festivities yet, so he's excited to get started. Thank you very much, lad, that's very kind of you to offer us your words and these beads, we do appreciate it," the Doctor said, as he smiled brightly at the young man and turned to wink at the Master, and sent him a nudge through their bond telling him to behave. He sighed again when the Master grunted and turned away from the lad as the Doctor continued to speak to him, "I'm the Doctor and this is the Master. Tell me, what's your name then, lad, and where are you from?"

"Oh, it's all right about your friend, Doctor, I understand completely. We have a lot of different kinds of species who act sorely when they first arrive on this planet, but once they partake in the food and drink and the festivities, they are completely changed over," Jarvis Henry retorted, as he glared at the Master, but continued speaking to the Doctor in a friendly tone of voice, "and thank you very kindly for asking, my name is Jarvis Henry. I am from the Human Colony Planet of Majorrikka, but please don't let me keep you and the Master from the festivities. If you both walk down the cobblestone street to your left, you will find many Vendors selling food and drink and their wares." Jarvis Henry smiled sweetly at the two of them, but then backed away when the Master growled angrily and advanced on him. Only to be stopped by the Doctor grabbing him.

"Right, yes, that's very good, thank you, Jarvis Henry, and good day to you, and please do not provoke the Master by glaring at him, lad. If you will excuse us now, we will be on our way to the Festivities now. Thank you for the beads, we will see you then," the Doctor replied in a dejected tone of voice, as he quickly gripped the Master's arms tightly with his hands and held him back from attacking the young man. He quickly sent him comforting thoughts and feelings through their bond to calm him, and smiled warily at the young human as he shook his head and moved them down the cobblestone street, "Oi, Master, stop it now, leave the lad alone, will you? He was only being friendly to us in his greeting. There's no need for you to attack him, you know."

"Whatever you say, Doctor, but I just can't stand the bloody humans, they make my skin crawl, the stupid apes," the Master grumbled and then he glared at Jarvis Henry, and as the Doctor moved them past him. He growled in the lad's face and laughed when the lad yelped and jumped back to get away from him. The Master chuckled in amusement when the lad nearly fell to the cobblestone floor in his haste to get away from the angry Master.

The Doctor groaned and pulled the Master again, and shouted an "I'm sorry" to the lad over his shoulder as they continued down the street towards the area that young Jarvis Henry had indicated, "Master, you need to stop this now, eh? Do you want the two of us to get arrested before we even enjoy what they have to offer here tonight?"

"Oh, do shut up, Doctor. I was only teasing the boy, and you have to admit that I was right, he was overly friendly and sickening," the Master retorted, and then sighed when the Doctor stared angrily at him, those pretty brown eyes flecked with gold, and for a fleeting moment he caught a glimpse of the Doctor's dark side. It made his hearts race in his chest and he smiled smugly at his fellow Time Lord and then chuckled when his angry look turned back to his adorable geeky smile.

The Master motioned for the Doctor to lead them down the street again, but teased him relentlessly as he gripped the Doctor's hand tightly in his own and put a swing in his step, "Oh, my dear Doctor, I know that you have that hidden darkness inside of you, and it is just wanting to get out sometimes. I would love to see you destroy something just for the fun of it, it would really give me such a hard on."

"Stop it, Master, you know that I don't like that side of myself very much. I try hard not to let that part of me escape. I will do my best not let that happen while we are together, well, all right, only if I have to, but I will see that he never does comes out," the Doctor remarked, as he sighed miserable and shook his head in shame, "but sometimes I do get angry and cannot stop that side of me coming through. It's mostly when I am trying to stop some mad as a hatter insane alien from taking over a planet or trying to destroy things, and only then it can't be helped when my Oncoming Storm persona rages to stop them."

"Yes, I know, Doctor, and you are spectacular when you do allow him to come out and play. I'm just saying, you know, so you don't have to get all tied up in knots now. I won't ask you to do any of that unless I really need you to," the Master added, and still smiled darkly at the Doctor.

"Good, Master, I'm happy to hear it, and anyway, that lad was a bit over the top with his cheeriness. I think they tell him to be that way with new arrivals, but he probably just it a bit more than they taught him to. Right then, let's just get to the festival now and have some fun for the night," the Doctor beamed as he flashed the Master smug smile while they walked along the cobblestone street. They could hear Cajun music playing in the distance and knew they were walking in the right direction, and it seemed that Jarvis Henry gave them the right information. Even after the Master was mean to him and tried to attack him and scared him.

"I'm pleased to hear that you agree with me that the human boy was a bit pretentious, Doctor," the Master said, as he squeezed the Doctor's hand and caressed the backs of his knuckles, "and you're right too, I can see the Tourist Board people on this planet training their greeters to be disgustingly over the top."

"Yeah, it's part of their techniques to suck in the tourists and get them all excited and pumped up to enjoy themselves as much as they can, Master," the Doctor quipped, as he brought the Master's hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it with his soft lips.

"Mm, you are so spectacular when you're like this, my dear Doctor, supporting me," the Master mentioned again, as he squeezed the Doctor's hand and moved them along the street again, "come on now, that Cajun music is getting louder, and I can smell some delicious food cooking in that general direction as well. I am completely famished now that we didn't have sex just now, Doctor."

"Yes, I know, Master, but in all fairness, I wanted to have you shag me senseless. You were the one who got all bothered because I spoiled your surprise," the Doctor retorted back again. He gripped the Master's hand in return and rolled his eyes when his fellow Time Lord merely scoffed and grunted.

"Oh, but not to worry that pretty tawny-haired head of yours, Doctor. I will have you before this night is over, my pet," the Master rejoined just as quickly, "and besides that, I know you're feeling just as peckish as I am, I can read your thoughts through our bond. You have to admit that food smells like some spicy Cajun number, possibly a Jambalaya with that Prawns and Andouille Sausage, with rice and beans, and corn bread."

"Mm, Molto Bene, I can smell the very same thing and you are right, Master, and it is making my stomach rumble terribly. Oh, It does smell positively scrumptious, so then, Allons-y!" the Doctor beamed as they both took off down the cobblestone street, walking side by side and hand in hand.

When they rounded corner of the tall brick buildings, they came across the village revelers and vendors selling food and alcohol and their wares, just as Jarvis Henry had said they would. They were suddenly accosted by a tall man ginger-haired man dressed in a purple and blue velvet tunic and matching trousers and a medium-sized golden winged metal mask decorated with diamonds on the top and over the eyes of the mask. What was even more striking was the ornately decorated purple velvet top hat he wore on his head. It was adorned with another larger purple, green and gold mask that wound around the front of the hat. This mask also contained a large diamond broach on the top and middle of the mask. There were also blue feathers sticking out of the sides of the mask and a light green silk fabric and a white string of pearls around the brim of the hat. They could see his bright green eyes through his mask and as they looked around at all of the revelers and the festivities the man greeted them. He held out his hands in a welcoming gesture as he shouted over the loud Cajun Music coming from the band on the large purple and green wooden platform in the middle of the cobblestone street, "Good afternoon, kind Sirs and welcome to Chimeria, my name is Minaj. I see from the many beads around your necks that you have already encountered our village greeter, Jarvis Henry."

"Humph, yes, we met up with the little blighter, Minaj," the Master retorted, but bowed to the man when the Doctor gently bumped him with his elbow in the middle of his back. He still continued to speak to the man, even when the Doctor tried to pull him away so they could join in on the fun, but he just pulled his hand out of the Doctor's grasp and stood with them at his sides as he stood up to his full Time Lord height, "and may I say that he was really very rude in his behaviour and the way he spoke to us, well, me, but still, it's not right."

"Oh, I am very sorry that he treated you so badly, Sirs. He seems to do that to almost everyone he greets. He is the son of the Planets Lead Council Member, Lord Glimeric, so you know how that goes," Minaj quickly apologized to them, but the Master was having none of it.

"Stuff and nonsense, there is no need for his foolish behaviour to go unchecked. I am the Lord Master and this is the Lord Doctor. We would never tolerate such insolence, not in any form, Minaj," the Master shot back just as angrily, as he stood with his hands on his hips and glared at the flustered man.

"Oh, I do apologize, again, please forgive me, my Lords. I will see to it that he is taken care of for treating two very important persons so rudely. Please take these passes, both of you, courtesy of our Governor, also the Lord Glimeric, and enjoy all of the food and festivities this evening. You both have a wonderful evening, my Lords. It is an honour and a pleasure to have you here on our planet to help us celebrate our annual Mardi Gras Carnival Festival," Minaj spluttered. He bowed and quickly handed the two of them two small silver metal passes that were only used for Royalty and Lead Council members.

"Oh, yes, right, blimey, thank you, very much, Minaj. We do appreciate it, good day to you," the Doctor said, as he stared at the man and then down at the silver pass he had thrust into his hands. It was a Chimerian one thousand credit chip that could be used to pay for all their food and drinks and whatever else they purchased, courtesy of the lead Governor of the planet, Lord Glimeric.

"Yes, thank you, Minaj, you have been a very humble servant, and we will certainly enjoy everything courtesy of your Lord Glimeric," the Master added, as he smiled smugly at the man and then winked at the Doctor when he stared at him with a horrified look on his face. He just laughed softly and shook his head as he turned back to Minaj and shook his hand vigorously, and then watched him walk away with a huge smile on his face and a swing in his step. Once he had gone, the Master leaned in and whispered to the Doctor, "Mm, you see, my dear Doctor, it pays to Lord it up to get what you want for free, eh? That man was practically kissing our feet, well, mine anyway, and that's as it should be with these lower class species."

"Oh, blimey, Master, why do you have to talk like that, eh?" the Doctor asked, as he sighed and shook his head in exasperation, but then laughed in amusement when he stared down at the special silver credit in his hand. He quickly slipped it into the pocket of his trouser pocket and turned to face the Master as he whispered to him, "Oh, all right, Master, you did brilliantly by getting us those special passes for the evening. At least we don't have to scrounge up any of our own credits to help pay for things."

"There, you see, Doctor, that wasn't so hard, was it, my pet? I knew that you would eventually come around to my way of thinking, and it is spectacular. Now, come on, I see the booth I want to visit first, I can smell it all the way from here," the Master voiced, as he spun around in a circle and then grabbed the Doctor's hand in his own. He yanked him down the street and laughed when the Doctor yelped loudly and wrapped his arm around his slim waist to keep him from stumbling to the cobblestone street. He led them right towards a Vendor booth selling the Jambalaya, cornbread and bottles of spiced rum and ginger beer.

"Oh, Master, but this is brilliant, oh, look at all of this delicious food. Oh, look, we can sit down at one of those tables right at the front of the booth," the Doctor beamed, as he bounced up and down on the balls of his black Converse-covered feet and slid his arm around the Master's arm.

The Master chuckled in amusement at the Doctor's playfulness, he was certainly like a big over-grown puppy, but he gave into his whims anyway, just for the fun of it, "Yes, of course we can, Doctor. Come on now, let's grab that table right at the front and I'll order the food for us, yeah?"

"Mm, yeah, that sounds fantastic, Master, or if you would like I can order the food while you sit down and relax," the Doctor said, as he walked quickly beside the Master and squeezed his hand when the Master entwined their fingers together.

"No, that's all right, Doctor, I can handle ordering some food from these future human apes, it's no bother," the Master remarked, as he caressed the back of the Doctor's hand with his thumb.

"Brilliant, Molto Bene, Master, but please hurry back to me,. I can't stand to be alone and without you for even a second," the Doctor cooed, as he pressed a kiss to the side of the Master's neck and licked up to behind his ear, where he nibbled on the soft lobe with his teeth. He smiled against the soft skin of the Master's gorgeous long neck when he shuddered so deliciously from the intimate contact being made in public.

"Oh, Doctor, that is so naughty of you, my pet, but not unwelcome, you understand," the Master murmured, as he looked around at all of the Mardi Gras revelers drinking, eating, and moving about the different Vender stalls, all of them wearing different coloured costumes and those different colored Mardi Gras beads that matched their outfits. He noticed that most of the occupants of the planet were disgusting future human apes, but there were a lot of other species as well, some biped, some with blue skin, red skin, and orange and purple skin. He also noticed how they didn't seem to care that the two of them were being so open and affectionate in public. He was pleased about that, until he saw a local Police Constable dressed in the purple, green and gold colored uniform to mark the Mardi Gras Festival, meandering down the street from the opposite direction. He could see that he was wearing the same type of top hat Minaj was wearing, but he also carried a large laser rifle and laser gun inside his gun belt, along with a laser night stick and matching Taser. Since they had only just arrived on the stupid planet, he didn't want them to get arrested-just yet. So he reluctantly pushed the Doctor's body away from his, and pulled him further inside the Purple, green and gold Tent-Covered Vendor booth.

The Doctor started in surprise when the Master suddenly pushed him away from him, and pulled him inside the booth and was about to question him when he turned to see the Ornately dressed Police Constable pass by the Vendor booth. He bowed to the Constable when he stopped to stare at them, and the Constable muttered a "Good Evening," to them before moving on through the crowd that was assembled in front of the stage where the Cajun band was playing.

The both heaved a collective sigh of relief and the Doctor whistled through his teeth as he turned and smiled warily at the Master, "Oh, blimey, that, that was a close one, eh, Master?"

"Hmm, it certainly was, Doctor, but not totally unwelcome, it's thrilling to almost be caught by the Police Constable, though isn't it?" the Master teased, as he caressed the Doctor's pretty pouty bottom lip with his fingers.

"Yeah, I suppose it is, Master, but it's just too early for that now, we only just arrived here and I want to have a bit of fun at the festival before we do anything naughty in public," the Doctor remarked, as he licked at the Master's fingers and then yelped when his fellow Time Lord pushed him down onto one of the purple, green and gold cushion covered wooden chairs by the table at the front of the booth.

"Now, you just sit there and wait for me, Doctor, I won't be but a moment ordering our food and drinks," the Master said, as he winked bawdily at the Doctor and tousled his tawny-haired head, "I think I'll order us shots of rum as well as some ginger beer along with our food."

"Mm, yes, that sounds positively brilliant, Master," the Doctor added, as he grinned cheekily up at the Master, "so, I'll just sit here and wait for you to return then, shall I?"

"Yes, Doctor, you will, and that's enough of that cheeky lip from your pretty gob now. I am the Master and you will obey me," the Master retorted, as he glared at the Doctor for a moment and then laughed at his scared face. He shook his head and winked at him again before he squeezed his way through the large crowd of Mardi Gras revelers to the counter to order their food.

He was greeted by a red skinned female alien, with cat-like ears and cat whiskers sprouting from her nose. She had long ginger hair and she was dressed in the same purple, green and gold costume with the smaller ladies ornately decorated hat that matched the others he had seen. When she spoke her voice sounded like a bell tinkling in the breeze, "Good evening, Sir, what can I get for you from our bountiful spread?"

"Yes, good evening, I would like two orders of the Prawn and Andouille Sausage Jambalaya, two slices of the corn bread, four shots of your spiced rum, and two bottles of the Ginger beer," the Master answered the alien woman, and quickly flashed her his silver metal credit pass.

"Oh, my Vot, please excuse me, my Lord, I should have known from your Regal costume that you were Royalty. My name is Ginger, and I shall retrieve your food for you and bring it to your table at the front," the female alien spluttered over her words, as she bowed to the Master and motioned to the humans behind her to prepare the food and drinks for them. She stared at the Master in awe, and gazed down at his outfit, with the regal colours of scarlet and orange, and his ornate black and red velvet mask, and thought how handsome he looked with his striking amber eyes. Yes, he was definitely royalty, or perhaps even a Lord, especially with the noble way he held himself and stood up tall, she was very impressed of this handsome stranger.

"Hmm, how very obedient of you to offer your services to me, my dear. I am the Lord Master, and I am here with the Lord Doctor. If you do insist on serving me, who am I to refuse?" the Master voiced, as he smiled smugly at the alien and clapped his hands together.

"Very well then, my Lord, you may be seated back at the table you and the other Lord have chosen and I will have one of the humans bring your food and drinks," Ginger said, as she smiled sweetly at him, to reveal a very fine set of human-looking white teeth, but with two pointed fangs on the top. She was right about him being a Lord then, and even Royalty, and she wanted to do her best to please him and make sure he had everything he needed at his disposal.

The Master chuckled to himself at her worshipful words again, and winked bawdily at her as he turned on his booted heels and made his way back to the table where the Doctor was waiting for him.

The Doctor was watching and listening to the Cajun music as he stared out at all the drunken revelers scrabbling about for the beads Minaj was tossing to them from his perch on top of the bandstand. He was startled when the Master suddenly sat down in the chair beside him and laughed in his ear to get his attention, "What are you doing now, Master? Where is our food and drinks?"

"Oh, that, well, my dear Doctor, if you must know I met a lovely red-skinned female alien who was so totally worshipful of me," the Master gushed, as he bumped his thin shoulder against the Doctor's and laughed loudly again, as he clapped his hands together gleefully, "and she was practically groveling at my feet when she offered to bring us our food and drinks to our table. She apologized wholeheartedly for not recognizing Royalty when she saw it. So who was I to not accept her kind offer of servitude?"

"You flashed her that complimentary silver metal credit pass that Minaj gave you, didn't you, Master?" the Doctor said flatly, as he turned to face the Master, placed his elbows on the table and leaned on his upturned hands.

"Yes, of course I did, Doctor, and what, pray tell is wrong with that? Minaj gave it to us to use for everything here this evening, so why shouldn't I?" the Master retorted back, as he glared at the Doctor and mimicked his stance with his elbows on the table and leaned on his own upturned hands. He waggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively and laughed loudly when the Doctor rolled his eyes and scrubbed his face with his hands, before he crossed his arms over his chest in a disgusted manner.

"Yes, he did give it to us to use for the evening, Master, but he didn't expect you to pose as bloody Royalty to get the Vendors and citizens of the planet to serve you and grovel at your feet in such a manner," the Doctor spat out, and immediately regretted it when the Master glared at him even harder with angry eyes, so he quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, Master. I'm really sorry, please forgive my silly outburst?"

The Master continued to glare angrily at the Doctor as he moved forward with all the grace of a panther and grabbed both the Doctor's hands in his own. He grinned smugly when the Doctor yelped and tried to pull away when he thought he was going to hurt him, but instead he burst out laughing. He quickly released his hands and wrapped his arms around his gorgeous long neck and placed their foreheads together as he sent him a strong surge of telepathic energy filled with lust and euphoria, and a quick flash image of him shagging his arse senseless in one of the dark alleys here in the village.

The Doctor gasped when the Master touched their foreheads together and entered their bond as he sent him the strong burst telepathic energy filled with lust and euphoria. He almost fell off his chair from the power of the energy as it filled his mind, but when he sent him that mental image of them shagging in the alley he gripped the Master's upper arms with his hands and whimpered softly.

The Master laughed inside their bond and winked telepathically at the Doctor, before he sent him one final surge of lust and euphoria, and then sent him another mental image of the two of them shagging inside a prison cell. Then just as suddenly as he had entered their bond, he exited it and removed his forehead from the Doctor's, and chuckled again when he left his lover panting and gasping on his chair, "Now that, my dear Doctor, is what I am looking forward to doing after we are finished with the Mardi Gras Festivities. I take it you agree with me on that?"

"Y-yes, I, I, d-do, Master," the Doctor breathed out his reply and found that it was all he could manage, as he sat in his chair still panting and gasping to catch his breath after the Master's powerful telepathic energy he had sent through their bond. He knew that it was more intense because his lover had touched their foreheads together, so the connection was stronger than it would have been if they were speaking to each other telepathically.

"Good, I'm pleased to hear that, Doctor," the Master quipped, as he carded his fingers through the Doctor's tawny hair and leaned in so he could whisper in Gallifreyan, "mm, and how pretty you look all flustered and out of breath from your Master's ministrations, just as it should be."

Just then they were interrupted when the Ginger, the red-skinned alien female quickly approached their table with their tray of food and drinks. She had to maneuver her way quickly through the thickening crowd that was forming inside her tent. She took one look at the Doctor's flustered face and noticed he was panting out of breath and apologized, "Oh, I am so very sorry for interrupting you, my Lords, please excuse and forgive me?"

"Oh, there is nothing to excuse or forgive, Ginger, it's not a problem. My lover and I were merely sharing an intimate moment. Thank you for bringing our food and drinks, please make sure you give yourself a nice tip from the credit pass, my dear," the Master answered, as he waved his hands at her and winked bawdily at the Doctor's folly of still not being able to speak. He laughed softly when all the Doctor could do is whimper and squeak softly for the moment, and he smiled cheekily at the Doctor and winked at Ginger.

"Oh, my Vot, thank you so much, my Lord Master, and I hope you and the Lord Doctor will enjoy your meals and the drinks," Ginger said, as she smiled sweetly and bowed to the two of them.

"Oh yes, I'm sure we will, my dear, not a problem. Now be a good little Ginger and be on your way so the Lord Doctor and I can eat this delicious food," the Master voiced in his most tough and powerfully commanding tone that he knew would brook no arguments from his willing servant.

"Of course, Lord Master, Lord, Doctor, please enjoy everything here tonight, and if you need anything further, please feel free to wave call me over and I will be here presently," Ginger replied and then bowed deeply again as she turned to leave their table.

The Doctor suddenly snapped out of his reverie and called to her, having heard the entire conversation, but was unable to speak until now, "Thank you, Ginger, this is brilliant and you are fantastic!"

Ginger suddenly turned back to their table and smiled warmly at the Doctor as she blushed and bowed at his kind words, "You are most welcome, Lord Doctor, it is my honour and pleasure to serve you and the Lord Master. I must be off now, but please call to me if you need anything else."

The Master sighed when Ginger walked away from their table and stared wolfishly at the Doctor as he leaned in so only he could hear him, "I thought she would never leave us alone again, Doctor. So, tell me, my pet, how do you feel now?"

"I feel, well, I feel as if my body is on fire from all the telepathic energy you sent me through our bond, Master. It's as if every nerve ending inside my body is tingling with the lust and euphoria," the Doctor revealed, as he leaned his head on the Master's shoulder for a moment and kissed the side of his neck, but quickly sat up straight when the said patrolling Police Constable entered the tent and walked up to the counter to order some food.

The Master chuckled softly as he placed his finger over his mouth and motioned for the Doctor to stay quiet. He spoke telepathically to him so the stupid ape Constable wouldn't listen to their conversation, "Now, just stay calm, Doctor, don't let that ape PC upset you. We are not doing anything wrong here, we are just enjoying some grub and drinks at the Mardi Gras Festival, so please do try not to act so conspicuous."

The Doctor sighed telepathically through their bond and rolled his eyes at the Master as he spoke to him, "Yeah, well, that's bloody easier said than done, Master. You and I both stick out like ruddy sore thumbs in our Academy outfits, while the rest of that lot out there are dressed in the purple, green and gold colours of the Mardi Gras celebration on the planet."

"Oh, Doctor, if you bothered to even notice a few of the other patrons inside this tent, you would have seen that they are not wearing those colours," the Master shot back through their bond, as he too rolled his eyes telepathically at his fellow Time Lord. He pointed his finger at him and continued his tirade, "and in point of fact, they are wearing pink and purple, red and green and yellow and light blue striped costumes with many ornate metal and velvet masks."

The Doctor grunted softly outwardly and looked around the crowded tent at the small group of patrons seated at the front of the tent. He sighed when he realised the Master was right and sent him a telepathic apology, "I'm so sorry, Master, I was once wrong once again. Please forgive me?"

"Mm, but there is nothing to forgive, my dear Doctor," the Master cooed softly, as he telepathically caressed the Doctor's cheek with the backs of his fingers, "you were too caught up on your Master giving you all of that pent up sexual lust and euphoria to notice anything else."

"Yes, I was, and that was very naughty of you, Master, we could have gotten thrown in prison at that moment when that PC plod walked past the tent," the Doctor retorted, in mock frustration, and smiled warmly at the Master as he motioned for them to exit their bond so they could eat their food and drink their alcohol. But not before the Master got his own reply in.

"Hmm, yes, there is that, Doctor, but you can't say that you didn't enjoy every second of my telepathic energy inside our bond, my pet," the Master replied curtly, and before the Doctor could answer him, they were jolted out of their bond when the PC walked past their table carrying what looked like a huge slice of Mardi Gras King Cake in his large hand. He growled angrily as he pushed aside some of the patrons to get through and he accidentally bumped into the side of the table with his large hip.

The Police Constable stared down at the Doctor and the Master and all but scowled menacingly at them, and then he smiled smugly when they both started eating their food before he could say anything to them. He pushed his way further through the crowd and stomped out of the tent and then joined his partner as they meandered through the rest of the Vendor booths keeping a watchful eye. They pushed their way through the crowds standing beneath Minaj's wooden perch above the stage, and one of them grunted when he accidentally tossed a few beads down on top of his hat. He stared up at the man and shook his fist at him, "Will you watch where you throw those things, Minaj, you poppet? You could take someone's eye out with them if you're not careful!"

"Oh, please excuse me, Constable Willary, I got a little carried away and did not see you and your partner walking there," Minaj called down to him, and waved apologetically at him as the PC grumbled and waved his hand at him. He watched closely as the two of them walked through the crowd onto the other side of the bandstand and sighed in relief.

The Doctor sighed in relief once the nasty Constable left the tent and quickly followed the Master's lead as he started eating his Jambalaya, but spoke once he had swallowed his food, "Oh, blimey, this planet is really strict in its laws, isn't it, Master? I always thought Mardi Gras was a bit looser and less a controlled celebration than it is on here."

"Yes, well, you are forgetting that we are not on that ape planet Earth in the twenty-first Century, Doctor," the Master remarked, as he took another spoonful of his Jambalaya and a large bite of his cornbread to cut down on the spice. He hummed at how deliciously spicy it was, and swallowed again before he spoke sternly to the Doctor, "Just listen to me now, Doctor, Chimeria is definitely a more Police and Government controlled planet. Their laws are very strict when it comes to any sort of lewd behaviour in public, or even being disorderly in public for that matter."

"Hang on a tick, are you telling me that they can arrest you for being affectionate in public on this planet, Master?" the Doctor asked, incredulously, as he stared at the Master and took another spoonful of his own Jambalaya and a bite of his cornbread. He hummed happily at the spiciness of the food.

"Yes, Doctor, that is exactly what I am telling you right now, my beautiful idiot. Why, by Rassilon's mighty rod, do you think I came here with you today?" the Master retorted, as he shook his empty spoon at the Doctor and quickly down one of his shots of spiced rum. He banged the glass on the table and stared haughtily at the Doctor as he waggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Oh, I get it now, Master, you cheeky Time Lord. You only agreed to join me here so that you could shag my arse in public and get arrested so we could shag each other in the local prison?" the Doctor accused, as he stared at the Master with slitted eyes and a cheeky grin of his own.

"Yes, Doctor, you're bloody getting that through your pretty, thick head now?" the Master scoffed, as he laughed at the Doctor's folly again, "why do you think I agreed to come with you to this awful planet and mingle with these disgusting future human apes and other bipeds?"

"Well, I honestly believed you came with me so we could have fun and eat and drink the local food and beverages-Of course I didn't believe that for a second, Master! I'm not that bloody thick you know," the Doctor jeered, and before they knew it they were both laughing boisterously as they held on to each other in their mirth.

"Oh, my dear Doctor, you are so bloody gullible, aren't you?" the Master quipped, and was the first to speak once they both stopped laughing, "you really believed that I was getting angry with you know, when I was merely teasing you to get a rise out of you and get you all hot and bothered by your Master."

"Right, yes, well, I just, I was just playing along with you, Master, so please stop saying that I'm bloody gullible," the Doctor accused, as he pointed his finger at the Master and babbled on again, "but in my defense and in all fairness, you just cannot help yourself, can you? It is your fault that I am getting all hot and bothered and well-Oh, all right, go on then, I am a bit gullible, who am I kidding, eh?"

"Yes, aren't you just, my pretty little puppy, my gullible Doctor, and now why don't you drink one of those spiced rum shots," the Master purred, as he picked up one of the shot glasses and handed it to the Doctor, "mm, go on then, try this right now, Doctor. They are positively invigorating and will make you even more hot and bothered, but in a very good way, a way that will please your Master."

"Course I will, Master, I don't mind if I do-I mean, drinking the shot and then feeling all hot and bothered in a way to please you," the Doctor stammered over his words, as he smiled sweetly at the Master, took the proffered shot glass and quickly downed the spicy rum in one go. He gasped and his eyes went wide with how strong it really was, and he nearly fell backwards in his chair, only to be stopped when the Master gripped his arms and held him steady.

"Whoa, there, I've got you, Doctor. Take it easy now, that stuff is one hundred and ninety proof rum from the forty-first century," the Master soothed, as he pulled the Doctor's chair forward to keep it from toppling both of them backward onto the hard cobblestone street where the tent was pitched.

"Thank you, Master, for saving me from cracking my head open and spending the rest of the night inside the first aid tent getting it stitched up," the Doctor voiced, as he leaned forward and placed a light kiss on the Master's lips. He hummed and licked them when he tasted the residue left behind from the rum they had both drank, "and you're right, you know, this stuff is pretty bloody potent. Oh, but isn't this Jambalaya scrumptious too?"

"Yes, it is indeed, Doctor, but I didn't come here to gush about the food. I'm only eating this because I was so hungry," the Master said matter-of-factly and then swallowed his last bit of food, wiped his mouth with his Mardi Gras napkin and leaned back in his chair to relax a moment, "mm, and now that I'm finished with it, I just want to get out there and have some real fun. So, drink up your shot spiced rum and bottle of Ginger beer, Doctor. I want to find out what's so bloody interesting and different about a Chimerian Mardi Gras Festival."

"Hmm, I think you just want to see what kind of trouble we can get into, Master," the Doctor grumbled, as he too finished up his food, and dipped his cornbread into the bowl to sop up the rest of the gravy. He sighed happily as he wiped his own mouth with his napkin and mirrored the Master's stance against the back of his own chair, "but I won't fight you on that, because I too am just as excited to get out there and into something fun and just as dangerous as you are."

"I'm happy to hear that, Doctor, now, please, drink up and let's get out of this over crowded tent and out there in the fresh night air," the Master growled, as he sank back his second shot glass of spiced rum and grinned wickedly at the Doctor. He motioned with his right hand for the Doctor to do the same and took a large swig of his bottle of Ginger Beer. He wiped his mouth with his napkin again as he eyed the Doctor and waited for him to follow his lead, and he was pleased to see that he didn't have long to wait.

The Doctor grinned geekily as he lifted up his second shot glass, sank it back quickly and sighed loudly as he placed the empty glass back on the table, "Oh, blimey, that stuff is like bloody fire water, it's so potent, Master, and it's making my body feel all tingly inside."

"Yes, that's the point of the stuff, Doctor, that's what the Ginger beer is for to chase up the potency of the rum," the Master remarked, as he handed the Doctor his own bottle of Ginger beer and smirked when he took a large sip of the stuff, "mm, and I see that you have let down your Time Lord defenses and allowed the alcohol to inhabit your system, eh?"

"Yeah, I figured I would let the alcohol take over for a little bit, just to see what we get up to, and now, I think we're allowed to walk around with our bottles of Ginger beer, so why don't we get out of this overly crowded tent and out into the night air, as you so brilliantly suggested, my Master," the Doctor babbled on, and giggled playfully as he felt the alcohol move quickly through his system, even with the Ginger beer he had sipped from.

"Very good idea, Doctor, so come on then, my pet, let's see what we can get up to, as you so eloquently put it," the Master quipped, as he quickly reached for the Doctor's hand, yanked him up off his chair and pushed them through the crowd of patrons to the exit. He and the Doctor called out their goodbyes to Ginger as they left and she smiled and waved cheerily to them, calling for them to have fun for the rest of their evening.

The Master grabbed the Doctor's hand and held it tightly in his as they made their way through the thickening crowds of Mardi Gras revelers, all of them dressed in their fun costumes of various colours. He pointed out another group of revelers to the Doctor and showed them how they wore blue and yellow and black and red coloured costumes, with more of those metal masks on their faces. Some were in the shape of cats and some in the shape of wolves, but a lot of them were the normal design used for the traditional Mardi Gras Festival.

"D'you see what I mean, Doctor? These apes and other bipeds are not all conforming to the planet's purple, green and gold coloured costumes. So we will just walk about like we own the bloody place," the Master said, as he gestured around with his free hand, which also held his bottle of Ginger beer. He sank the liquid back in another long pull and quickly finished it all, and then threw the empty bottle inside the receptacle beside the bandstand.

"Yeah, that philosophy has always worked for me, Master," the Doctor said, as he too finished his bottle of Ginger beer and tossed it into the receptacle, and them motioned for the Master to keep walking through the busy village of revelers.

They were suddenly approached by a few of the drunken revelers as they shouted about the parade that was heading their way down the open part of the cobblestone street, and the Master glared at them as he shoved them away from them when they tried to pick their pockets. He shouted angrily at the boy, and grabbed him by the lapels of his red and black tunic, "Get your disgusting ape hands off me! How dare you try to steal from me, I should laser off your fingers for trying to pick our pockets! Both of you get out of here right now before I bloody kill you!"

"I'm sorry, Sir, I, I didn't mean any harm, please don't kill me?" the boy stammered over his words and stared at the Master pleadingly, while his friend was being held the same way by the Doctor.

"Then I suggest you do as my friend tells you to, and leg it out of here, you lot. I can't be held responsible for what he does to you right now," the Doctor retorted, as he shoved the boy he was holding away from him.

The Master laughed maniacally as he shoved the other boy forcefully into the other and glared menacingly at them both, and then laughed again when they ran off into the crowd screaming their heads off in fear. Before the Doctor could reply to their situation, though, the parade started moving in front of their position by the bandstand, and Minaj was now above them announcing the arrival.

The Doctor laughed himself when a woman standing on wooden stilts sauntered past them. She was dressed in a purple, green and gold bikini top and a gold lame cape around her shoulders. She wore a long matching flowing skirt with slits in the sides around the stilts sauntered past them. She smiled down at the two of them and blew kisses to them as the Cajun band played their loud music. He moved closer to the Master and wrapped his arms around his waist and grinned when the Master shook his head, rolled his eyes but did the same.

All round the woman on stilts, there were several male's dressed in orange tunics and trousers, with small patches of purple and green on the front and sleeves of the tunic and down the sides of the trousers. They had small gold hats with green trim around the wide brim, and on their feet they wore gold and purple tap shoes. The female's were dressed in orange shorter knee-length flowing dresses, and gold hats with purple feathers on the top front in the middle of the brim, and their masks matched their hats, expect they had gold feathers. On their feet they wore gold coloured high-heeled shoes with green feathers on the top front of the ornate shoes. The males carried green umbrellas, while the females carried the gold colored umbrellas as they moved around the stilt woman and danced and twirled to the Cajun music.

The next set of dancers were mostly female and they wore purple and orange striped knee-length flowing dresses and purple and green hats with golden feathers on top of the brim. Their masks were all purple with green and gold feathers poking out of the top. They wore purple and green velvet high-heeled shoes with gold colored feathers on the top front of the shoe. They each carried green and purple umbrellas, which they twirled around over their heads and waved to the revelers as they continued to dance and walk down the cobblestone street through the village.

Once the regular dancers moved down the street, there followed a man and a woman on stilts. They were dressed in all black Victorian style outfits, the woman in a tiered black velvet gown with a hoop skirt, and she had a black large velvet hat decorated with black feathers and her mask was gold velvet with black feathers. She carried a matching black velvet and lace umbrella and waved regally down at all the revelers. The man on stilts was dressed in a matching black velvet suit with gold colored tie, black brimmed hat and black velvet mask.

The Master was growing bored watching the parade, so he immediately removed his arms from around the Doctor's waist, gripped his hand and pulled him through the crowd, "Come on now, Doctor, this is growing bloody tedious. Oh, and look, there's the bloody Governor, Lord What's his name, on his mansion style float, how very boring this is."

"Oi, Master, I was enjoying watching the parade, I was truly amazed by all the stilt walkers and how well the dancers moved around them," the Doctor whined, but let the Master pull him through the crowd. He yelped when someone groped his arse and jumped into the Master's arms, "Ow, blimey, someone just grabbed my arse just now."

The Master grumbled and shook his head as he scanned the crowd and found a man smiling wolfishly at them. He glared menacingly at him and stood up to his face, "You disgusting ape, how dare you touch the Lord Doctor. You will keep your freak hands to yourself."

"Oh, do please excuse me, my Lords, I wouldn't think the two of you would be down here with the regular spectators. You should both be up there with the Governor on his float," the man retorted, but still winked bawdily and blew kisses to the two of them.

"Oh, do shut your stupid ape mouth, will you? Go and enjoy your stupid Mardi Gras celebration, you prat!" the Master growled and shoved the man back into the crowd, as he pulled the Doctor away from the street and further into the other side of the village, where the parade had come from, "oh, thank Rassilon it's much quieter down here, I can bloody think again."

"Aw, but Master, I was really enjoying being on that end of the village, there's just Vendors down here," the Doctor complained, as he gripped the Master's hand and stopped them in the middle of the cobblestone street.

Before the Master could answer though, they were approached by one of the people from the parade, she was dressed in the purple and orange knee-length flowing dress and was carrying a tray filled with large shots of the spiced rum, "Oh, good evening to you, my Lords, would you both care for some shots of our special brewed spiced rum?"

"Why, yes, we certainly would, my dear girl, and thank you very much," the Master said, as he flashed her a smug smile and bowed his head to her, as he grabbed two shots for himself and motioned for the Doctor to do the same. He downed them in quick succession, placed them on the tray and took two more, which he downed again. He was starting to feel a bit more relaxed as he allowed the alcohol to inhibit his system and make him feel tipsy. He grinned at the young lady and turned and smiled at the Doctor as he took his drinks and his fellow Time Lord spoke to her, and he quickly gripped the Doctor's hand in his own and then caressed the backs of his knuckles with his thumb.

"Thank you, young lady, it's very kind of you, and we both want to compliment you on the deliciousness of the rum and of the lovely food we ate here today, it's all been really brilliant," the Doctor beamed, as he gripped his two shot glasses of rum and smiled warmly at the young girl. He could see that she was just a teenager, but had the prettiest blue eyes and light brown hair. He finished off his two shots of rum and followed the Master's lead as he reached for two more and carefully sank them back just as his fellow Time Lord had. He too allowed the alcohol to take over his system and it made him feel more relaxed and calmer as he listened to the young girl speaking to him. He gasped when the Master caressed his hand with his thumb and squeezed his fellow Time Lord's hand.

"You're welcome, kind sir, it is my pleasure to serve you," the girl said, as she let the two Lord finish off her tray of shots and then moved off through the village and in the next instant there came more villagers dancing around to the Cajun music blaring from the pub to their left. They could hear the vendors selling their wares as more of the villagers filled the streets and another older man dressed in the purple, green and gold colored clothing with the ornate hat and mask appeared at the top of the pub and started throwing down more beads at the revelers.

The Master shook his head and caught some more of the beads in his hands and quickly laced a few over the Doctor's neck and some over his own. These beads were different colours than the ones Jarvis Henry had give then, they were red, blue, purple, green, silver and yellow.

The Doctor laughed playfully when the Master draped the beads over their necks and caught more that the man threw down to them from the roof of the pub. He was happy to see they were even more different colours this time than the lot the Master had gotten from him. They were dark blue, orange, gold, pink, olive, and black, and this time it was his turn to drape each of the colours over the Master's neck and then his own.

"Well, well, my dear Doctor, it would seem that this side is even more fun than the other side with all the naughty village revelers dancing around in the streets and in that pub," the Master quipped, as he grinned drunkenly at the Doctor and pulled his body close to his, and then pressed a daring kiss to his lips.

The revelers all cheered loudly around them, as they danced to the loud Cajun music and kissed their partners in the same way, and this time the Man from the roof of the pub threw down purple, gold, and green foil confetti over the two of them and the rest of the revelers. He called for the two of them to take care, because he could see from his stand point that the Police Constables were meandering their way to this side of the village.

The Doctor moaned around the Master's bruising kiss but quickly ended it when he heard the man's warning. He smiled up at the man and waved to him, "Thank you, sir, for your warning, we do appreciate it."

"Not a problem, my Lords, I am called Noah, by the way. I wouldn't want two such fine upstanding Gentlemen as yourselves to spend the night in prison. Why don't you both go inside the pub for a while, they are serving free drinks for the next hour, and you will have a bit more privacy inside one of the back rooms there," Noah offered, as he sprinkled them with more of the confetti and laughed when they tried to step away from it, and it only landed inside their hair and over their clothes. He called to them again, and smiled warmly, "Happy Mardi Gras Day, my Lords, and good evening to you, go inside the pub now, those nosey Police Constables are nearly upon you!"

"Thank you, Noah, we appreciate your help in watching over us, and we definitely wouldn't want to end up in prison so soon, not before we have enjoyed more of the festivities here on Chimeria," the Doctor called up to him and laughed as the foil confetti landed inside his hair and on his Academy outfit, but unlike the Master he didn't try to brush it off, he just left it there to show he had been enjoying the festivities. He knew the Master would never get all of the confetti off of his own clothes or out of his hair, so he just laughed geekily.

"Yeah, thanks you annoying loud ape. Thanks for saving us from getting into the prison, thanks a lot for that," The Master retorted. He sighed and tried to shake the confetti out of his hair and off of his Academy outfit, but to no avail could he get all of it off of him. He quickly pulled the Doctor off the street and inside the crowded, but surprisingly large pub, just as the same Constable and his partner strolled past the open door and peered inside at all the revelers.


	8. The Mess of a Carnival Festival Part 3

**Title: **The Mess of a Carnival Festival- Part 3

**Rating: **R

**Word Count: **

**Pairing: **Tenth Doctor, Simm!Master

**Warnings: **Alternate Universe, Strong Adult Situations, slash, explicit sex, strong telepathic Time Lord Mind Play and Energy.

**Synopsis: **Ten finds out there is a Carnival Festival in the Forty-First Century on the Planet Chimeria, he persuades the Master to dress up in costumes and join in on the festivities. They get into some unwanted trouble at the end of their evening and spend a couple hours in the Planet's prison with the local Police Force watching their every move. This is Part 3 of the Story, where they make their way to another pub in the village and get intoxicated. They are arrested by the local Constables, after trying to have public sex in an alley. Part 4 will be posted soon, possibly Sunday. I'm sorry this one is so long, but I wanted to write something special for the next chapter in this fic. I hope you will enjoy it. Part 4 will have the sexy times and the dashing escape. Please stay tuned.

**Author's Note: **Slight spoilers for the End of Time-Part 1-Alternate Universe stories in this AU- Takes place after Ten & The Master met up at that dusty old warehouse on Earth, the Master having been resurrected into his blond-haired body. Follows these stories in this EOT AU: (Mine, The Master's Special Birthday Gift, The Doctor's Surprise, and Strange Gossip and Idle Chatter, and The Doctor's Penance) Ten asked the Master to travel with him on the TARDIS, and this time the Master agreed.

The Master eyed the PC and the Constable did the same to him, and then he shook his head at them, but to the Master's complete annoyance, he and his partner laughed. He watched as they strolled down the street again, while the Master sighed in exasperation, "Oh, Rassilon's balls, that was a close one, Doctor. I really don't know why those two Constables want to give the revelers a hard time just for being affectionate in public, it's bloody ludicrous. Come on now, let's go and enjoy some of that free alcohol that bloody loud human, Noah, told us about."

"Yeah, good idea, Master, and I liked Noah, he was brilliant and it was very kind of him to warn us like that. I really don't know why they have such a hard on about that, but it's really starting to get on my bloody last nerve," the Doctor mused, as he shook his head and smiled geekily at the Master when he pulled him further inside the pub. They could see that every room in the place was packed with revelers, drinking and having a fun time with the Cajun music playing through the speakers all around them.

"Mm, I can tell you what I have a hard on for, Doctor, or rather, WHO I have a hard on for," the Master whispered softly in the Doctor's ear, speaking in their language as he stood behind him, wrapped his arms around his slim waist, and pressed his body close to the Doctor.

"Oh, Master, that's just cheating, you know we could get caught doing this, and you are teasing me so relentlessly," the Doctor moaned, as he pressed his arse back hard against the Master's semi-hard cock.

"Mm, isn't it just, my pet," the Master cooed in his ear, and nibbled on it with his teeth and tongue, "oh, but don't worry that pretty head of yours, Doctor, I will have you before this night is over. Whether it's in here, in an alley or even inside a prison cell, but you will not be getting away with it that easily. Come on now, let's get some drinks of that spicy rum down us, and mingle with the stupid future human apes and the other bipeds in this pub."

"Sure, Master, I'm up for getting some more drinks now, and it's fun mingling with the natives on their planet," the Doctor said, and yelped when the Master pushed his body away from his, smacked him on his arse and shoved him through the doorway that led to the main part of the pub. He turned to glare at his fellow Time Lord and was about to say something, but his own menacing glare stopped the words from tumbling from his mouth in an instant.

The Master laughed softly at the Doctor's reaction to his smacking his arse again, and motioned for him to sit down on the two open stools at the bar. He could smell all the humans around them, and it was all he could do not to become sick from it, and when they sat down he turned his attention to the Doctor, while they waited for tall the blue-skinned alien bartender to serve them.

They didn't have long to wait when the alien walked towards them and spoke in his low, gruff voice, "What can I get for your Lordship this evening?"

The Master flashed him a smug grin and turned to wink at the Doctor, as he spoke to the alien, "Oh, well, since you're asking, you can get us both some of that free alcohol Noah told us you were giving away this evening?"

"Humph, I have a mind to give Noah a good thrashing is what I would like to do. He's been telling everyone that, but the daft human doesn't realise that we ended that special last hour," the blue alien retorted, as he thrust his blue hands inside the pocket of his black trousers.

"How very interesting for you, blue man, and you are correct, we are both Lords. So I suggest you hop to it then, and get us those free drinks now," the Master shot back, as he leaned his hands on the counter and glared menacingly at the alien. He smiled smugly at him when he back away and quickly withdrew his hands from his pockets and held them up in a placating manner.

"Right yes, of course, my Lord, I'm sorry for my outburst, please forgive me," the blue alien spluttered, as he smiled as best he could in his shaken up state from the Master's strong words, "seeing as your both obviously some kind of Royalty judging by your regal outfits it's the local spiced rum shots that we were giving away. I'll just nip over to the bar there and get you a couple of double shots. We're also having another drink special on the house this evening, it's called the ChiMardi, it's in honour of Chimeria's Mardi Gras Celebration. It's made with the house blended green melon Midori Liqueur, a dark purple Chambord liqueur, and another home blended yellow Chartreuse Liqueur, and topped up with a shot of Chimerian Spiced Rum. Would you both like to try it?"

"Hmm, sounds pretty sweet to me, and you had better not spike those drinks, blue man, or I will get you in trouble with the Governor and his Constable Force," the Master retorted, as he glared at the blue alien again, and chuckled when he squeaked in fear and bowed his head a few times, spluttering that he would never do such a thing.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at the Master and quickly spoke to the blue alien a bit more calmly than his fellow Time Lord, "What my fellow Lord is trying to say is that yes, we would love to try your drink special, thank you, barkeep. What's your name then?" the Doctor answered, as he smiled brightly at the blue alien, and received an even brighter smile in return for his kindness.

"Oh yes, my Lord, thank you for asking, my name is Antalli. I will be back shortly with your shots and your special drink orders, on the house of course, please do excuse me, and not to worry, there will be no funny business with the making of your drinks. The pub is monitored closely by my bosses, and any wrong doings, the barkeeps get taken to prison for their folly," Antalli said, as he bowed to them a few times, as he smiled quite sheepishly at them, .

"Humph, that's good to know than, Antalli. I'm just trying to make sure you keep up a good standing with your customers, is all. I wouldn't want you hurting any of them, and least of all not these two very important customers right here," the Master remarked, as he winked at the blue alien and motioned for him to move. He still watched him closely as he scurried to the back of the bar to prepare their special drinks.

"Oh, of course not, my Lord, I wouldn't dream of it. I for one do not wish to spend a night in the prisons here on Chimeria," Antalli remarked, and he could feel the one Lord watching him as he quickly poured six medium-sized shots of the spiced rum. He quickly mixed two of the special drinks in the tall, purple hourglass shaped glasses, and then he added strawberry and kiwi slices to the top of the glasses and placed everything on a tray. When he turned around he smiled at the Doctor and the Master and placed all of their drinks on the bar in front of them, "There we are, my Lords, please enjoy your drinks, on the house, and feel free to call me when you need more."

"Thank you, so much, Antalli, we do appreciate everything you've done for us," the Doctor said, as he reached forward and patted the blue alien on his shoulder. He could see the Master staring at the alien, and shook his head when he just grunted, bowed his head and lifted up one of the shot glasses of spiced rum in salute.

"Cheers, you silly little blue man, and thanks for this lot. You stay on your toes this evening, and if we need more, I will call you back for sure," the Master voiced, as he sank back his shot of spiced rum and turned to face the Doctor again.

"Oh, Master, you are so bloody hilarious when you're like this. You may be snarky with the residents on this planet, but I can tell, you're definitely having a brilliant time this evening," the Doctor quipped, as he too sank down his first shot of spiced rum and placed the glass back on the counter beside the Master's empty glass.

"Mm, yes, but it's all at their expense, you see, and that's because they are all so bloody gullible and so much fun to play with, Doctor," the Master rejoined. He smiled smugly at the Doctor and sank back his second shot of spiced rum, and this time when he placed his empty glass beside the Doctor's, he leaned his free hand on his fellow Time Lord's knee and squeezed it, "look at all of these apes and bipeds sitting and standing around this pub, just look at them, they are all out making fools of themselves, getting and being drunk in public place, dressing up in silly costumes for their planet's celebration. They think they are doing their own thing, but they are just conforming to their planet's shoddy rules. Ah, but then here we come along, and we show them they don't have to conform. We both show them they don't have to let their Government tell them how they should behave at their Mardi Gras celebration."

The Doctor swung around in his chair and stared at all the humans and other species around the pub, and he suddenly saw what the Master was talking about. Just like all the humans on the Earth he knew, they were just trying to get by and have fun and try not to think about what their Government was doing to them. He shook the myriad thoughts out of his head and turned to face the Master again, and he leaned both his hands on the Master's knees. He squeezed them gently and pressed a soft kiss to his lips and then he murmured against them, "Mm, you, Master, are absolutely brilliant, d'you know that? Yes, of course you do, you have such a overwhelming ability to read any species so perfectly. Anyway, let's just enjoy our drinks and the Cajun music playing from the music box, or jukebox, in the corner of this pub."

"Mm, and there it is again, my dear Doctor, that wonderful worshipfulness you have for your Master, it's absolutely spectacular to hear you speak like this to me, my pet," the Master cooed, as he kissed the Doctor's lips, slid his tongue inside his mouth, and then moved his right hand inside his soft, tawny hair. He pulled their mouths together harder as he deepened the kiss and moaned when the Doctor slid his own tongue insistently against his.

The Doctor whimpered around the Master's passionate kiss, and he moved his own hands behind his gorgeous long neck, as he practically moved into his lap so he could kiss him harder. Just as soon as they had started their kiss though, they were interrupted by someone, who tapped them both on their shoulders and cleared their throat to get their attention.

The Master growled angrily and the Doctor groaned in disappointment, and they both turned to face the person who had interrupted them, only to find it was Antalli. The Master glared at the blue-skinned alien and looked like he was ready to skin him alive, "What is it, you daft blue biped? Why are you interrupting our very private and intimate moment here?"

Antalli smiled smugly and shook his head and he placed his blue hands on his hips and glared right back at the Master with all the moxy he could muster, "Well, if you must know, my Lord, that sort of thing is not allowed here on Chimeria, at least not in public anyway. If you're going to stay here and enjoy the festivities this evening, then I suggest you refrain from public signs of affection such as that."

"Oh, blimey, Antalli, can you tell me why a future planet such as this does not allow public signs of affection, hmm?" the Doctor suddenly asked, as he removed his hands from behind the Master's neck and the two of them sat in their chairs again, "I mean, you lot are in the forty-first century now, and should be well over that close-mindedness of the past, eh? You share this planet with humans and many other species, so I would have thought you would have come to an agreement on that."

"Yes, well, again, it's the Government, namely, our new Governor, Lord Glimeric. He's a bit of a stodgy, close-minded old bigot, human of course," Antalli retorted, as he sighed and moved back behind the bar again, removing their empty shot glasses. He noticed they hadn't tried their specialty drinks, and he realised they had been too busy snogging each others faces off.

"Hmm, yes, we saw the stodgy old git on his parade float before we ended up in this pub. So, he's a human, well, that bloody figures that he would turn a perfectly good run planet into the old ways of backwards human thinking," the Master added, as he watched Antalli eying the specialty drinks and quickly picked up the two glasses and then handed one to the Doctor. He sent him quick a message through their bond to the Doctor for him to take a sip, as the blue man was waiting to see if they liked them.

The Doctor smiled at the Master and took a large sip of the ChiMardi and smacked his lips together loudly as he whistled at the potency, "Oh, blimey, but that's, that's, well, that's really very good, Antalli, and very strong indeed."

"Mm, yes, I really do like this drink very much, Antalli. Thank you, well done, you can really make someone, namely us, feel very intoxicated with just one of these," the Master quipped, as he winked at the blue alien and took another long sip on the drink. He too smacked his lips together and shook his head when all of the alcohol in the drink took over his body, making him feel relaxed and more at ease with his surroundings.

"You're welcome, my Lords, I'm pleased that you like the special drinks. Please just heed my words though, and watch yourselves with the open affections in public. Those Police Constables are very serious about making their arrests when they see anyone doing it," Antalli said, as he bowed and made his way down the bar again, where he had several young humans waiting to be served.

When they saw the Doctor and the Master sitting at the bar though, they immediately made their way towards them and had Antalli give them their drinks. Once of the young male humans sat beside the Master and smiled haughtily at him, "Well, well, what do we have here, hmm? Two very pretty young things that I have never seen inside this pub before. Are you two passing through for the Mardi Gras, or are you staying longer?"

"Oh, please, you daft human, as if your lame pick up lines are going to work on us," the Master retorted, and the Doctor scoffed and shook his head as he sank back two of his shots of rum and glared at the boy over the Master's shoulder. The Master just chuckled menacingly as he turned and glared at the young human boy, and his amber eyes flashed their angry gold colour. He stared deeply into the boys cerulean coloured eyes through his purple, green and gold mask, and sent him a menacing message into his human mind that he would hurt him if he even continued his line of thinking.

The Master grinned smugly at him when he felt the boy's fear radiating off his body, as he spoke sternly to him again, "we may look pretty and young, boy, but I can assure you that we could shag your arses into the ground, and have you crying out for your mummy. You couldn't handle what we would do to you, it would make your toes curl up and your eyes roll back on your daft heads. You have no idea who you are dealing with, boy, my name is the Lord Master, and you will obey me. So, I suggest you take stupid ape arses and get out of here, before I do something you will regret."

"Oh, yes, right, I'm, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry my Lord, Master, I will obey you. Please excuse my rude outburst? My f-friends and I h-have h-had a bit too m-much to drink, and we are a bit intoxicated. P-please just let us leave now, and we will never speak of this meeting to anyone," the boy stammered over his words, as his friends quickly finished their drinks and pulled him away from the two of them. All of them were shaking and trembling in their leather boots and nearly tripped over each other in their haste to get away from the powerful beings, especially the Lord Master.

The Doctor burst out laughing as he watched the frightened young future human boys as they ran for their live out of the pub, and had to lean on the Master's body so he wouldn't fall off his chair with how hard he was laughing, "Oh, Master, that was by far the most entertaining event that I have witnessed here today on the planet, and their faces when they tried to run as fast as they could were just bloody brilliant!"

The Master found himself laughing along with the Doctor, especially when he started clinging to him in his mirth, and he wrapped his arms around his waist and then placed a quick kiss to the top of his tawny-haired head, "Mm, I'm happy that you enjoyed that, Doctor. I must say it certainly was spectacular to control that human ape's mind as easily as I did. The others were just too terrified to even make a move or say anything in the boy's defense."

"Yeah, I noticed that you entered his mind just then, Master, but it couldn't be helped," the Doctor quipped, as he squeezed the Master's arms with his hands before they quickly separated again, "I mean, come on, those pick up lines were definitely the worst I have ever heard, well, Jack used some pretty lame ones that never worked on me. That is just so typical for a human, even a future human who should know better."

"Yeah, they really are so sickening and disgusting, even these future human apes, Doctor," the Master remarked, and his eyebrows moved up when he heard the Doctor mention the freak's name, "oh, did he now, I always wondered if you and he ever got it on, and I'm pleased to hear that you rebuffed him in his sickening advances."

"Oh, Master, I just used to travel with humans. We already discussed this once before, and I told you that I would never mate or fall in love with any of them. It's just not what I was looking for from them, I just needed the company because you weren't here with me. Now that you are, I don't ever need anyone else," the Doctor revealed, as he blew out his cheeks and shook his head to rid himself of the memories of all his past companions. He was with the Master now, and that was all that mattered to him, "anyway, what d'you say we finish up these drinks now, Master, and go for that little stroll through the village?"

"Oh, now that is a very good idea, Doctor, and I can read your bawdy thoughts now," the Master purred, as he winked at the Doctor and moved his right hand up the Doctor's thigh and rested it on his groin. He rubbed at his semi-hard cock beneath his Academy trousers and waggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively, "mm, and I can feel how anxious you are about finding that alley where I can shag your gorgeous tight arse, my pet."

"Yes, I know, Master, and then we can see if we get caught by those ruddy Police Constables, yeah? Although, we will probably outrun them all anyway, what with how fast you and I can sprint, and we will continue what we started in the said alley on the TARDIS anyway," the Doctor teased back, as he pushed his cock up hard against the Master's rubbing hand. He gasped when the Master squeezed his cock really hard with his hand and quickly covered his mouth with his hand to stop himself from calling out. He stared at the Master with a pleading expression, and sent him a message through their bond for him to please stop doing this for now, or he wouldn't be able to walk out of the pub with a vicious hard-on.

The Master chuckled wickedly as he continued to knead and rub the Doctor's cock, and then just as he started he quickly stopped and sat back against his chair with a smug grin on his face, "well, that's just too bad, Doctor. You will keep that hard on you now have, and you will finish up your drinks, and then we will walk out of here in full view of everyone here. Do I make myself clear now?"

"Yes, Master, very clear, of course I will do as you ask. Oh, blimey, I should really know better than to be so snarky with you," the Doctor remarked. He smiled dejectedly at the Master, and then bowed his head and then turned to finish his specialty drink, but before he could take a sip of it, he gasped when the Master leaned in and whispered directly in his ear.

"Gotcha, Doctor," the Master said, as he licked the Doctor's ear and nibbled on the soft earlobe, "Mm, once again you are so completely gullible for you Master. Oh, but you are so pretty when you get all flustered and bothered when you think that I am being mean to you, aren't you, my pet?"

"Yes, Master, you got me again, blimey, you are getting so good at doing that now," the Doctor said. He sighed and shook his head in exasperation and then moaned when the Master pressed a soft kiss to the side of his neck and licked his way back up to his ear again. He couldn't help himself as he whimpered as softly as he could and whispered heatedly to the Master, "Oh, Rassilon's rod, Master, let's just get out of here now, we can carry the rest of our shots with us. We need to find one of those dark alleys now. I need you to shag me into oblivion, because I can't wait any longer. Please, Master?"

"Oh, my dear Doctor, how you do beg me so prettily, my pet," the Master purred in the Doctor's ear and nibbled on his earlobe again. He knew full well what this was doing to his fellow Time Lord, and he was enjoying every second of his sexy teasing to him, "you know that you're not the only one with a hard-on, don't you? Come on now, let's just take the rest of our shots, and get out of here now, before these humans and other bipeds start dancing around just like they are about to."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, we can't be in here when that happens, Master. Oh, blimey, let's leg it out of here now, Allons-y!" the Doctor complained, as he and the Master both downed their specialty drinks in one large gulp. They stood up from their barstools, waved goodbye to Antalli, picked up the rest of their shot glasses and legged it out of the pub, and in their haste to leave, they nearly knocked over a group of young orange-skinned aliens that were dancing in the doorway to the Cajun music blaring from inside the pub. The Doctor just laughed and called out his quick apologies to them, as he downed both his shot glasses and placed them on the ledge beside the door.

The Master rolled his eyes and laughed in the faces of the orange-skinned aliens, downed his rum and handed them his shot glasses. He winked at them when they all started chattering happily at him, but he just skirted around them when the Doctor suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled them away to safety.

The Master laughed drunkenly and stumbled over his feet as he gripped the Doctor's upper arms to keep himself from falling onto the cobblestone floor. When they both bolted through the open door of the pub, they were met by a large crowd of revelers who had spilled out into the street and were dancing to the Cajun music blaring from inside the pub. He grunted and shook his head and smiled when the Doctor straightened his body and he gripped his hand tightly, "Oh, Rassilon's balls, this lot of humans are like bloody rabbits, they keep multiplying everywhere we go, Doctor. Why can't they just stay in one bloody place?"

"Yeah, they are begging to get on my last nerve, Master," the Doctor added, as he glared at a group of humans and orange-skinned aliens when they lurched towards him and the Master. He quickly pulled the Master's body tighter against his and moved them quickly down the cobblestone street, "so, let's just find ourselves that private alley where you can shag my arse senseless already."

"Mm, I like the way you are starting to think like me now, Doctor, it really pleases me very much," the Master whispered heatedly, as he moved his lips over the Doctor's ear again and nibbled on the soft lobe, "come on now, my pet, I am just as anxious to fuck this gorgeous tight arse of yours as you are, and it will be the best sex we have had yet."

The Doctor laughed softly as he wrapped his arms tighter around the Master's waist and they pushed their way through the growing crowds of revelers and made their way back to the other side of the village. Along the way they came across more humans and other aliens celebrating in the street, and a group of young human males stood in front of them and placed more beads around their necks.

"Oh, do get away from us, you daft apes, we don't need anymore of your bloody beads now," the Master growled angrily and shoved them out of their path. He laughed when he and the Doctor were groped on their backsides and between their legs by the youths and he was relieved when they finally got away from them, "Stupid disgusting human apes, just don't know how to bloody handle their liquor."

"Mm hmm, that is so bloody true, my Master, they are so bloody silly. Blimey, humans are not like Time Lords, we can definitely handle our alcohol intake. We can in fact stop it from taking over our systems," the Doctor quipped and giggled when he stumbled over his own feet. He smiled drunkenly when the Master gripped him around his waist to keep them both from falling to the cobblestone street, "Oh, I'm sorry, Master, please forgive me? I seem to have a problem walking on my feet right now, but thank you for saving us, once again."

"Yeah, I can see how well you are handling the alcohol in your system, my dear Doctor, really quite well, I must say," the Master teased, and he chuckled in amusement at the Doctor's shocked expression.

"Oi, hush now, Master, I'm not the only one who is completely intoxicating here. You are stumbling just as much as I am, you know," the Doctor shot back just as quickly, and then giggled again when the Master reached out with his free hand and he caressed his pretty bottom pouty lip with his fingers.

"Yes, I am, my pretty Doctor, but as you yourself just said, we can stop the alcohol at any time we choose to," the Master mused, as he carded his fingers through the Doctor's hair and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, and then murmured against them, "oh, but you are right, I am really feeling quite a bit intoxicated right now, and I like the feeling very much."

The Doctor hummed softly when the Master kissed him and spoke against his lips, it sent a thrill of lust straight down to his groin, and he pressed their bodies together as he wrapped his arms around the Master's lithe waist, "Mm, and that's not all you are feeling now, Master, and me too for that matter. I think it's about time we both found the private alley now, I need you to shag me so badly now. I cannot wait any longer, so come now."

The Master moaned loudly as he pushed his own groin up against the Doctor's, letting him know that he did indeed feel the same way, and then just as quickly pressed his hands against the Doctor's chest. He could feel his hearts hammering in his chest, and he knew his were doing the same, so he pushed the Doctor's body away from his and then he gripped his hand in his. He yanked him down the cobblestone street, and he looked around for the most darkest alley that would give them much more private and possibly a bit of cover from the prying eyes of those nosy Police Constables. He smiled cheekily at the Doctor when he suddenly spotted a private alley situated between two very tall buildings, and this one looked to be well shielded from the view of the street. The end of the alley looked as it if had a small bend in it, and would be a perfect spot for him to have sex in. He gripped his hand harder, looked around to see if the coppers were in sight, and then ducked them both down the alley towards the bend at the back.

The Doctor wondered what the Master had found inside the alley, and as soon as he looked ahead of them he smiled smugly and took off running towards the bend just up ahead. There were no words spoken at this time, because they didn't want to call any attention to themselves for what they were about to do, and as soon as they reached the bend he yelped when the Master gripped him around his waist.

The Master shoved the Doctor against the brick wall of the obviously abandoned building up above them, and realised that it was empty because everyone was out in the village having fun. He immediately pressed their lips together in a hard, bruising, heated kiss as he pried the Doctor's mouth open with his tongue, and his hands roamed down the sides of the Doctor's slim body.

The Doctor yelped when the Master shoved him hard against the stone wall of the tall building, but it was soon replaced with a loud when the Master pressed their lips together in the heated kiss. He wrapped his own hands around the back of the Master's gorgeous long neck and tilted his head as he deepened their kiss, and whimpered when both their tongues danced together so deliciously. He knew he had to be quiet because he didn't want to call attention to them should one of those nosy Constables be walking down the street. He was sure they wouldn't find the two of them here, and wanted the Master to get started shagging him already, but he also knew not to rush his fellow Time Lord with anything.

The Master read the Doctor's myriad of thoughts and suddenly chuckled softly around their kiss, as he quickly sent the Doctor a strong surge of telepathic energy filled with lust and euphoria. He had to hold onto his body tighter when his fellow Time Lord almost fell to the alley floor, and stopped kissing him long enough to reach inside the pocket of his Academy trousers for his tube of lube, "Mm, I know how impatient you are, my dear Doctor, and for once I agree with you. I really have to have you now before one of those coppers shows up and arrests us for indecent behaviour in public."

"Yes, Master, please, yes, hurry, I can't wait any longer. I have been teased and groped by you and I have waited all evening for you to do this, so please just shag me already?" the Doctor begged, speaking as softly as he could, and he hoped his voice wouldn't carry too loudly down to the mouth of the alley. They were lucky it was just dark enough for them not to be seen too clearly, but they really had to be careful not to make too much noise or they would surely get caught and arrested for sure.

"Aw, my poor abused and impatient Doctor, enduring my teasing and groping all evening. Well, that's just tough, isn't it? I am your Master and you will obey me in all things," the Master whispered heatedly, as he sent the Doctor another surge of telepathic lust and energy through their bond. He smiled at the Doctor's silent gasp and laughed softly when he gripped his upper arms for support. He immediately pulled back on the energy and moved turned the Doctor's body away from his. He shoved him hard against the wall and quickly pressed his body up against the Doctor's and then placed his own hands on the Doctor's slim hips just above the waistband of his Academy trousers.

The Master fumbled to get the cap off the tube of lube with his mouth, but when it wouldn't come lose for him, he finally gave up as he removed his hands from his hips and pulled it off with the fingers of his right hand. He threw the cap over his shoulder, knowing he that he would not need it, because the tube was only for one application, and he had another one in his pocket to use for later. He quickly lubed up his right hand and slid it down his own trousers as he wrapped it around his cock, he pulled it out into the open air and with his free hand he slid the Doctor's trousers down to the backs of his knees.

When the Master pressed his fingers up against the Doctor's entrance though, they were both startled by a deep male voice calling out to them from behind. In the next instant the Master also felt a wooden night stick pushed roughly up against his back and the voice spoke directly into his ear.

"Well, well, well, and what do we have here this evening? Two pretty boys, naked and ready to have sex. I think that both of them are Lords, from what I can gather by their Regal clothing with the Royal Insignia of their planet on the cuff of their tunic sleeves. What do you think, lad, are they some kind of Royalty?" the male voice spoke with a low menacing tone, and then they heard a younger male's voice speaking just behind the other.

"Yes, I think you're right, they must be Royalty, Sir. That's neither here nor there, because right now both of them are breaking one of the Planet Chimeria's Main laws. Performing indecent acts and being naked in a public place," the younger man added, as he moved to stand beside the Doctor and leered at him, as he licked his lips and winked bawdily at him. He smiled when the Doctor blushed and yelped as he turned his face away from his prying eyes.

Constable Willary just chuckled darkly and shoved his night stick harder against the Master's back, and the Master grunted as he and the Doctor turned to see the same two Police Constables that had obviously been following them around all evening. They had to be the same ones, otherwise they wouldn't be here now, catching them trying to have sex in the alley.

The Master growled angrily at being treated in such a degrading manner, and being spoken down to in that lewd manner. He wanted to punch the man in his mouth for speaking that way to them, and he felt like doing it even more so as the older male kept pushing his night stick hard against his back. He glared menacingly at the much older policeman and grunted when he scowled right back at him, which caused the Master's amber eyes to glow their angry gold colour. He tried to push the older man away from him so he could turn around to face him fully, but at the moment he found them both very effectively pinned.

"Oh, so please shut your stupid gob, copper, and that disgusting filthy mouth of yours. Why don't you just leave us alone, before I do something you and the boy will both regret," the Master threatened, as his eyes shone a brighter gold and his hands sparkled with the Artron Energy just waiting to blast the two Constables to atoms.

"Hmm, no I don't think so, pretty boy, I cannot do that, I'm sorry," the Constable retorted more angrily now than before by the Master's threats as he watched his eyes glowing gold from their original amber color. He laughed louder and pressed his body harder up against the Master's, as he shoved his nightstick harder against the Master's lower back.

The Master gasped and grunted louder and was finally able to push the Constable's body off of him, and this time he chuckled evilly as he used his Time Lord strength to move him well back and away from himself and the Doctor. He tucked his now soft, but still very large cock, back inside his trousers and turned around to face the man fully this time. He effectively blocked the Doctor's body so he could make himself decent again as he pulled up his own trousers and moved to stand right behind the Master.

"My name is the Master, and you will obey me!" the Master voiced, as he spoke in his most powerful Time Lord voice, and his amber eyes continued to flash their angry gold colour. His hands were just about ready to blast the two policemen with his strong Artron Energy, but he stopped when the Doctor suddenly placed his hand on his lower back and caressed his skin through his Academy tunic.

"Oh, really now, how fascinating that all sounds, but it's not going to work on me. You may be his, but you are not my Master, and I will not obey you," Constable Willary said, matter-of-factly as he stepped up to the two of them again, his free hand splayed on what looked like a small black weapon, "I'm afraid you are both under arrest now and you will be coming with us for the evening, my pretty boy Lords."

"We didn't do anything wrong, copper, in case you hadn't noticed, this is a private alley well out of the public. So your accusations do not hold any validity whatsoever," the Master spat back angrily. He stood up to his full Time Lord height and glowered at the human Constable, and smiled when the man stepped back for just a moment, but then stared as he pulled out the small black device from his gun belt.

"You call me that one more time, pretty boy, and I will bring you to your knees," Constable Willary threatened menacingly again. He gripped the small device in his hand and glared right back at the Master, and this time he stepped right up to the Master's face.

The Master scoffed at the policeman's words and shoved him away from his body by pushing his chest against the human's, "I'd like to see you try, copper. I am not afraid of you, nor am I scared of being arrested for something I didn't do. So you go on and give it your best shot."

The Doctor suddenly moved forward and gripped the Master by his arm and pulled him back from the angry Police Constable. He could see the Master's words had made him even angrier than he already was, and he didn't want him to get hurt by whatever the device the human was holding in his hand. "Master, please don't-"

"Shut up now, Doctor, and let me take care of this ridiculous situation we are in," the Master suddenly retorted, but didn't pull his body free from the Doctor's grasp. He turned to face the Constable again, and smiled smugly at him, "As I said, my name is the Lord Master, and you will obey my will, copper. So, you just run along with your junior copper in tow, and look for someone else to hassle, because we are not going to stand for this-Ow-"

The Master words were cut short and he fell to his knees on the dirty and dusty alley floor clutching his stomach when the Constable finally used the little black weapon he had in his hands. He knew then that it was a futuristic Taser, and it hurt like Rassilon in his head, when the energy moved so quickly through his body.

"Look, please just stop this now, there is no need for this mindless violence?" The Doctor cried out in terror when the Master fell to his knees and he tried to help him up, but the Constable stopped him by pointing the weapon at him, and he gasped when the Master tried to get up and received another jolt from the weapon instead.

"No, stay down there, pretty boy. If you don't want to have another shot from this, you will both be silent now and do as you're told!" the Constable shouted, as he turned to the younger man and motioned him forward, "Police Constable James, go no now, handcuff them together, and make sure you put them together. I don't want either of them running off into the night."

"Yes, Sir, right away, PC Willary, Sir" James answered, as he moved forward toward the Doctor and the fallen Master with his handcuffs in his hand.

Before the younger man approached them though, the Doctor suddenly started babbling away at the two of them, "Please, just let us go and we will leave this planet and never return? We didn't mean any harm, we were just having fun at your Mardi Gras, we really weren't aware of your laws? Let me just help him up off the floor now, you have hurt him with that terrible weapon of yours, please?"

"Very well, pretty boy, you can help him, but I am not letting you go. You will both be arrested and put in our prison for the night for your crimes," the older man replied, as he motioned for the Doctor to help the Master to stand. He turned to the young policeman and spoke sternly to him, "PC James, once the two of them are standing again, I want you to handcuff them."

"Yes, Sir, of course I will, it's not a problem, but I don't think it was a good idea to use the Taser on the blond-haired one. I'm sorry, Sir, but you know how much I hate those bloody things," PC James retorted, only to be glared at by the older man, and he just sighed and shook his head in resignation.

The Doctor had heard the conversation between the two Police Constables and sighed in exasperation as he bent down and gently wrapped his arms around the Master's waist. He gingerly helped him to stand up, but he didn't remove his arms from around his body the whole entire time.

"Oh, bloody hell, I can't believe that bastard shot me with his Taser. Oh, this bloody hurts, Doctor, it feels as if my body is on fire now," the Master complained in a soft low whisper, as he clung to the Doctor.

"Yes, I know, Master, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but I tried to warn you not to anger the man. Tell me now, are you hurt badly?" the Doctor asked, as he held the Master's body against his own and kissed the side of his blond-haired head.

"Yes, well, not badly, but it bloody stings and all of my nerves are on fire with little pinpricks of pain," the Master moaned, as he closed his eyes for a moment, and then he gasped when he suddenly felt the chink of a metal handcuff as it wrapped securely around his left wrist. He stared at the young Constable with rage and hatred in his eyes and noticed that the boy had handcuffed him to the Doctor, on his fellow Time Lord's right wrist.

"What is this all about, you stupid copper? What do you have to handcuff us anyway, you're only bringing us to your Prison? It's not as if we're going to do a runner now anyway," the Master retorted, as he glared more menacingly at the Constable, and still clung to the Doctor's body for support.

"Oh, well, I can't be too sure of that, pretty boy. You two definitely look as if you would pull a runner, as you so eloquently put it," the Constable retorted, as he slid his Taser back inside his gun belt, "So, tell me now, my lovelies, d'you happen to have any identification on you this evening?"

"Why the hell do you need identification now? We are standing here inside a bloody alley, when you have already placed us under arrest and are bringing us to prison? What is wrong with you, you stupid copper?" the Master asked, as he spoke in a dejected tone of voice, and his amber eyes continued to glow their bright angry gold.

The Doctor sent the Master a message through their bond begging him not to antagonize the Constable any longer, and he sighed telepathically when the Master quickly agreed as they watched him when he reached for his Taser again.

The Doctor exited their bond for a quick moment and then he suddenly spoke up to the Constable, "Excuse me, Police Constable Willary, but I have both of our Identifications," he said, as he went to reach inside the pocket of his trousers, only to stop when the older Constable quickly held up his laser pistol.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I was just going to get my identification wallet out of my trouser pocket, Constable, it's right here, I promise you now, there's no funny business going on here," the Doctor said, as he held up his hands in a placating manner at the policeman.

"Go on then, pretty boy, make it quick, I don't have all bloody evening to wait for you," the Constable retorted, as he quickly slid his laser back inside his gun belt on his waist and watched the Doctor closely.

The Doctor sighed at being called that disgusting name again, but he didn't say anything to the man, he just reached inside the deep pocket of his trousers for his Psychic Paper. He also felt his sonic screwdriver in there, and sent the Master a quick message through their bond, asking him if he should use it on the Constables, but he sighed again when his fellow Time Lord sent the word, no through to his mind. So instead the Doctor just pulled out his leather wallet and quickly held it up in front of the Constable's face, and then he smiled smugly at the Master.

"The Lord Master, and Lord Doctor, from the Planet Gallifrey," PC James read the paper and glanced at the PC Willary, who smiled smugly at the two of them.

"Well, well, well, so your name is the Master then, how very interesting. Hmm, and you are both Lords from the Planet Gallifrey, how very fancy for you," the Constable said, as he pushed the Doctor's leather wallet out of his face and glared at the two of them, "all right you two, come with us now, the transport is parked at the end of this alley."

"All right, all right, we're coming, there's no need to get all snarky about it, and please stop pointing your guns at us," the Doctor retorted, and grunted when he received a sharp jab in his back from the Constable Willary's night stick.

They all came to the end of the alley and the Master moaned when he saw the futuristic hover police car sitting there waiting for them, "Oh, you have got to be kidding me with this bloody thing? What is this, Back to the Future?"

"Oi, Master, what's wrong with Back to the Future, eh? That was a brilliant Trilogy, I loved those movies," the Doctor shot back, trying to make things a bit lighter, being that they were now being arrested and being taken to the planet's prison for the night.

"Oh, yes, you would, Doctor, you are such a silly geek, aren't you? Can you just stop being such a git for a few minutes and take light of the dire situation we are in now?" the Master retorted, as he glared at the Doctor and grunted when the older Constable shoved them both into the back seat of the hover police car.

"What do you mean, Master? You wanted us to get arrested so you could shag my arse in the prison cell if you needed to. It looks as if you're going to get your bloody wish now," the Doctor retorted angrily. He grunted and yelped when the Constable threw them both into the back seat of the car and the Master landed on his lap in a soft whoosh, "Oi, you lot, there's no need to get so bloody pushy or violent here. After all, we are both bloody handcuffed together and can't really defend ourselves if you keep throwing us about!"

"Shut that pretty mouth of yours, Lord Doctor, or I will shut it for you!" Constable Willary retorted. He turned around in his seat and glared angrily at the Doctor, and then smiled when the Doctor did just that, "Very good, you're listening to me already. Now, PC James, get us out of here quickly and into the prison, I don't want to wait any longer to get these two in a cell."

"Yes, PC Willary, I'm on that now, Sir. I have just sent the hover police car into hyper mode, and we will arrive there shortly," PC James answered, as he smiled smugly at his Superior Officer. He set the controls and the hover car speeded them far away from the village.

The Doctor and the Master knew they were in trouble now, because they had left the TADIS behind, but the Doctor had a plan to get them out of the prison once they were inside. He sent the Master a message through their bond to let him know that he would use the sonic screwdriver to recall the TARDIS to them and get them out of the prison cell once the Police Constables had left them alone. He smiled when his fellow Time Lord agreed with the plan, but he was still going to shag his arse once they were inside the said prison cell. The Doctor just rolled his eyes telepathically but also agreed with the Master's idea as well as his own.


	9. The Mess of a Carnival Festival Part 4

**Title: **The Mess of a Carnival Festival- Part 4

**Rating: **NC17/R

**Pairing: **Tenth Doctor, Simm!Master

**Warnings: **Alternate Universe, Strong Adult Situations, slash, explicit sex, strong telepathic Time Lord Mind Play and Energy.

**Synopsis: **Ten finds out there is a Carnival Festival in the Forty-First Century on the Planet Chimeria, he persuades the Master to dress up in costumes and join in on the festivities. They get into some unwanted trouble at the end of their evening and spend a couple hours in the Planet's prison with the local Police Force watching their every move. This is Part 4 in which the Doctor and the Master have sex inside their cell and then make a daring escape from the prison and into the safety of the TARDIS. All with the Guards and Police chasing after them.

**Author's Note: **Slight spoilers for the End of Time-Part 1-Alternate Universe stories in this AU- Takes place after Ten & The Master met up at that dusty old warehouse on Earth, the Master having been resurrected into his blond-haired body. Follows these stories in this EOT AU: (Mine, The Master's Special Birthday Gift, The Doctor's Surprise, and Strange Gossip and Idle Chatter, and The Doctor's Penance) Ten asked the Master to travel with him on the TARDIS, and this time the Master agreed.

Once they arrived at the Prison on the further side of the planet, both Constables stepped out of the front of the hover police car and it was PC Willary who opened the back door and pulled the Doctor and the Master roughly out and off the back seat, "All right you two, move it inside now. Let's get you into your cell for the night, eh pretty boys?"

The Master growled angrily at the human at being pulled and shoved around and wanted nothing more than to blast him with the Artron Energy in his hands-or to use his laser screwdriver which was inside the pocket of his Academy trousers. He turned to glare at the human as he pushed his own body hard against his and spat angry words at him, "You will remove your human ape hands off of us right now, copper. I am getting tired of your manhandling and if you don't stop I will do something you will regret!"

"Oh, really, pretty boy, is that so, hmm? Well, you will get a lot more of that if you keep mouthing off to me," Constable Willary retorted, as he shoved the Master hard and quite forcefully against the prison brick wall.

The Doctor cried out in pain as his right wrist was twisted as a result of the action and he glared at the Constable with his own gold coloured eyes, "Oi, you, will you watch it please? You nearly broke my bloody wrist just then, please stop with all of this mindless violence, eh?"

"Oh, I will break more than that, pretty boy if your MATE keeps sassing me back and making threats to harm me!" PC Willary hollered angrily. He gripped both of them by their upper arms and pulled them away from the wall and marched them down the corridor towards where the cells were located.

PC James shook his head as his Superior Officers violent behaviour and he smiled apologetically at the Doctor and the Master when he knew PC Willary wasn't looking. He reluctantly opened the steel doors of the cell and had to move aside quickly when Willary threw them both inside, "Enjoy your stay here, my pretty boy Lords, maybe next time you won't be so quick to break the laws on a planet. Oh, and depending on how well you behave now, by Chimerian law, I'm supposed to release you in a few hours, or by morning. Have fun, you two, and make yourselves comfortable on that bed there. If you want to shag each other like rabbits, the boys and I won't mind watching you."

"Oh, just shut up, shut that stupid ape potty mouth of yours, copper! I am sick of your disgusting attitude, and you can be sure that I will report you to the Shadow Proclamation for the mistreatment of your prisoners, according to Galactic Law #49-fair and impartial treatment of prisoners!" the Master shouted menacingly at the older Constable, and he didn't even flinch when the human lunged at him with his fists raised, but he did raise his right hand and shot out a bolt of Artron Energy at his feet to keep him away from him.

"How dare you attack me like this, what was that, some sort of witchcraft? Oh, that's it, pretty boys, you are going to stay in here for a few days until I can figure out how to punish you for this!" Constable Willary shouted, as he glared at the Master with malice and menace on his face, which had turned a bright red from his anger, and PC James had to pull him out of the cell before he attacked the two of them.

"Please, Constable Willary, control yourself, in all fairness, you provoked the prisoner and were about to attack him. He is right about that particular law from the Shadow Proclamation, and I don't think you want them coming here and investigating, do you? You know they have those Rhino Space Police that just shoot first and never ask any questions, so please just leave the prisoners alone now," PC James retorted, as he threw his superior officer out of the cell and motioned for him leave the cell area.

"No, PC James, these two have been nothing but trouble since they got here, and I will not have it, not on my watch," PC Willary snapped, as he glared at his younger Police officer, but sighed when the boy stood his ground and continued to point at him to leave the area, "Oh, very well then, I'll just go and take care of some things in my office, but I don't want to hear another word out of those two for the rest of the night."

"Yes, yes, of course PC Willary, the Master and I will be as quiet as church mice in our cell tonight. We won't give you anymore trouble, I promise, cross my hearts," the Doctor remarked, as he held up his and the Master's handcuffed wrists, "but, can I ask if there is any chance of getting these handcuffs removed? They really are starting to dig into our skin most uncomfortably."

"Oh, do excuse me, my Lord, of course there is, I would be happy to serve you and do that for you now," PC Willary retorted sarcastically. He stalked towards them again as if he were going to hurt them, and as PC James stood behind him to make sure he didn't, he smiled smugly when the Doctor flinched. Then he scowled at the Master's angry glare and smug grin, and just sighed when PC James told him to do it already. He sighed in resignation as he quickly reached inside the pocket of his trousers for the key, and he continued to keep up the glaring contest he had going with the Master as he unlocked both the cuffs from each of their wrists. He chuckled darkly as he tossed the handcuffs on the bed in the corner of the cell.

PC James noticed he wasn't moving from his spot, so he quickly grabbed him by his arm and pulled him out of the cell, and pushed him down the corridor. Then he turned to face the two prisoners and quickly apologized, "Look, you two, I'm sorry for his rude behaviour. Please don't report us to those Space Rhinos? I have heard some terrible stories about their form of swift justice, and they sound like outer space thugs."

"Yeah, PC James, they are definitely that and so much worse. I myself have had a few run-ins with them, and it didn't end prettily," the Doctor added, as he smiled warily at the young human, and watched as the Master scoffed and then stalked towards their bed in the corner. He sighed softly and shook his head as he nodded curtly to the young human, "thank you for getting him out of here, my partner and I were really not happy with the way he was behaving. Please just leave us now so that we can get some of our dignity back after this terrible debacle?"

"Yes, yes, of course I shall, Lord Doctor, and I promise to have you both out of here by the morning," PC James said, as he smiled at the Doctor and watched as the Master sat down on the medium-sized bed, "I have a lot of influence on the Governor of the Prison here, and he just like me, hates the way PC Willary acts. I will bring you some food and drinks in later. Good evening to you both."

"Yeah, yeah, kid, just get out of here now so the Doctor and I can get some bloody peace for the rest of the time we are in here," the Master snapped, as he laid down on the bed and placed his arms behind his head, "and we don't need anymore food or drink from you, our bodies don't require as much as you humans do. So, bye, bye now, get out of my bloody sight already."

The Doctor smiled apologetically at the boy and winked at him when he smiled warmly as he left the cell, closing and locking the door behind him. He sighed and turned to face the Master, smiling when his fellow Time Lord leaned on his elbows and motioned with is head for him to join him on the rather large bed. He walked the few steps it took to arrive there and sat beside the Master, "Blimey, this bed is huge for a prison bed, and it's a lot more comfortable than one too, eh Master?"

"Hmm, it certainly is, Doctor, so what are you doing sitting there, my pet, get down here with me so we can get ourselves comfortable and do…other things…" the Master said, as he smiled haughtily and waggled his blond eyebrows up and down suggestively at the Doctor.

The Doctor chuckled and shook his head and he laid his body down beside the Master, "Master, you do know that I can get us out of here right now, don't you?"

"Mm, yes, I do, Doctor, but you do know that I have this fantasy to make a reality by shagging your arse in this prison cell, don't you?" the Master said, as he rolled over on top of the Doctor and pressed him down into the mattress with a hard, bruising kiss.

The Doctor yelped around the kiss and struggled for a few minutes but then he just gave up and wrapped his hands around the back of the Master's neck as he opened his mouth and slid his tongue hard against the Master's, deepening the kiss. He hummed loudly and lewdly as he wrapped his long legs around the Master's waist and pushed his groin up against the Master's.

The Master moaned around their kiss when the Doctor pushed their groins together and knew that his fellow Time Lord wanted him just as much as he did, and this time despite where they were he was going to have him without any interruptions. Then he would have the Doctor use his sonic screwdriver to recall the TARDIS and get them out of this precarious predicament. He quickly ended their bruising kiss and reached behind him on the mattress of the bed to where Constable Willary had tossed the metal handcuffs earlier. He wondered if the daft human ape had done it on purpose, so that the Master could use them and he would be watching them have sex. He didn't care about that right now, all he did care about was getting the Doctor handcuffed to the metal poles on the top of the bed, and getting him naked so he could shag his arse senseless. He didn't worry about releasing the handcuffs, because they would use the Doctor's sonic screwdriver for that. He stared down at the Doctor lounging on the mattress, and licked his lips hungrily, "Mm, I think it's time for a little bondage, Doctor, after all, you are already lying on the bed."

"Mm, yeah, really, Master? What did you have in mind anyway? Don't tell me you have some toys hidden in those deep Time Lord pockets of your Academy trousers, eh?" the Doctor asked, as he stared up at the Master with a lustful look in his eyes.

"No, well, yes, but that's not what I'm talking about, Doctor," the Master teased, as he sat up on the Doctor's lap and rubbed their groins together roughly.

"Oh, so, what are you talking about, hmm, Master? Come on now, you are just being a bloody tease again," the Doctor pleaded, as he pushed his groin up harder against the Master's and moved his hands onto the Master's thighs. He caressed him through his trousers and slid them further up towards his groin, he smiled cheekily as he waggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Oh, just these, my dear Doctor," the Master retorted, as he presented the handcuffs that had been on their wrists not too long ago. He smiled smugly when the Doctor gasped and he raised his eyebrows and shook his head, "oh yes, my pet, I know you remember these, and thanks to that disgusting ape Constable Willary, I am going to use them…on you!"

"Oh, yes, right, of course, Master, I, well, I just, that's brilliant, yep, really brilliant of him to leave those for us. I hadn't noticed that he did that, so it had to be done on purpose so we could use them," the Doctor babbled on nervously, as he blinked up at the Master and then suddenly yelped when his fellow Time Lord gripped his wrists with his hands and shoved his arms over his head.

"Yes, I'm sure it was on his part, the sick, twisted pervert," the Master spat out angrily. He shook his anger off just a bit, and returned to the task at hand, and that was cuffing his willing and submissive Doctor to the bed and fucking his arse senseless for a while. He grinned again as he attached each cuff around the Doctor's slim wrists and connected them in the metal slats on the top of the bed, "I promise you, Doctor, this is going to be spectacular. I am also going to search the deep pockets of my Academy trousers, only because I'm pretty certain I have a cock ring in there from one of those many times I used it on you in our dorm at the Academy."

"Right, sure, Master, that sounds exciting, but I really don't need to be cuffed to the bed, do I? I mean, I am ready for you to shag me into oblivion, and I am already quite willing," the Doctor stammered again, and yanked on the cuffs with his wrists to test their strength.

"Yes, you do need to be cuffed to the bed, my pet," the Master murmured, as he winked bawdily at the Doctor and laughed when he yanked on the cuffs, "only because you look so pretty when you are handcuffed…to any bed…or even to the console in the TARDIS, just waiting for me to fuck you into oblivion."

"Yes, Master, I'm ready now, more than ready for you, eh?" the Doctor answered. He sighed loudly as he stared up at the ceiling of the cell, and wondered if any of the officers were watching them, "oh, blimey, but this is just a bit embarrassing, well, we are inside a prison cell and they are probably watching us, yeah?"

"Mm hmm, that's the idea, Doctor, and perhaps we can teach these apes a thing or two. Show them how Time Lords mate, eh, my pet?" the Master teased, as he quickly set to work removing the Doctor's Converse trainers, and then he yanked off his Academy trousers in one swift movement.

The Doctor yelped and twisted his body around, trying in vain to cover himself, as he suddenly felt so exposed inside the cell, "Master, please wait a tick, I feel so open now. Why can't we just get out of here and then you can shag me on the TARDIS console, eh? We can keep these handcuffs and have sex there, please, Master?"

"No, Doctor, I am going to shag you right here in this prison cell. So you just shut your gob now and take what your Master gives you, have you got that?" the Master retorted, as he smacked the Doctor hard on his hip and smiled smugly when he yelped loudly and whimpered like a hurt puppy.

"No, no, no, Master, please don't do this now? I can use my sonic screwdriver to recall her and we can be out of here?" the Doctor whined and begged again. He whimpered louder when the Master glared down at him in a way that would brook no resistance, "oh, all right then, blimey, you are a stubborn git when you want to be, yeah?"

"Oh, ho, ho, you are going to get it for that remark, Doctor," the Master shot back, as he smacked the Doctor on his arse a few times, and laughed when he tried to move his body away from him, "hmm, I think I will also see if I have a dildo inside my pockets and stuff that inside your arse for a while, just to make you suffer longer."

"Fine, Master, that's just fine, you know I can take anything you give me. I am more than ready for this rough Time Lord sex session, on you go then, my Master," the Doctor retorted back, as he pushed his hips up off the mattress so the Master could slide his trousers all the way down and off his legs.

'Yes, you can, my pet, and you certainly will. I am going to make this the most intense session we have had yet," the Master said, as he grinned lasciviously and licked his lips when the Doctor's hard cock bobbed up against his flat stomach.

The Master placed the Doctor's trousers on the bed beside them and then unbuttoned his tunic, nearly ripping it in his hast to get the Doctor completely naked. He couldn't slide the garment off his shoulders, so he roughly slid it down his sides and smiled smugly as his fellow Time Lord now laid there all ready for him. He rubbed his hands together mischievously and grinned again as he quickly unbuttoned his own tunic, pulled it off over his head and kicked off his boots. Before he removed his trousers he reached inside one of the pockets for his trusty tube of lube and also dug around inside their depths until he found a leather cock ring to use on the Doctor. He laughed smugly when he saw the Doctor watching him and as he quickly slid off his trousers, then he threw his clothes on the bed beside them, and then returned to the Doctor's side.

"There now, Doctor, let me just get this lovely cock ring fastened on you and then I can fuck you senseless and have you writhing and moaning like a cat in heat just for me," the Master purred softly. He gripped the base of the Doctor's cock, snapped the implement in place and then filled his right hand with some lube, and then he stroked his own cock. He grinned wickedly at the Doctor as he stared up at him from his prone position on the bed, and he licked his own pretty pink lips with his tongue. He chuckled in amusement as he whispered heatedly in Gallifreyan, "Mm, d'you like what you see, my pet?"

"Oh, blimey, you are such a tease, you prat," the Doctor spat back in exasperation, as he followed the Master's lead and switched to their native Gallifreyan. He sighed softly as he rolled his eyes at the Master and bucked his hips up off the mattress, "you know very well that I do, my cheeky Master, very much so. Please just shag my arse already, I can't wait any longer for you to have me?"

The Master laughed delightedly as he listened to the Doctor's pleading words and his wantonness and neediness, and is pleased him greatly. He continued to stroke his now hard cock and winked at the Doctor again, "My, my aren't you the impatient puppy now, Doctor, just before you were feeling modest and wanting to cover up your naked body. Now, you're begging me so prettily to fuck you senseless and it's music to my ears."

"Yes, Master, yes, I know you like hearing me beg and seeing me so needy, but please just do it already? I have been so patient and waited for you to do it since you pinned me to the settee in the wardrobe room," the Doctor said, as he pouted at the Master, his pretty bottom lip jutted out so adorably. He stared up at the Master with a sweet smile and pouted even more as he pumped his hips up and down off the mattress.

"Hmm, just look at you, Doctor, all pouty and needy again for your Master's touch, you look so pretty when you're like this," the Master remarked, as he reached forward with his free hand and caressed the Doctor's bottom lip with his fingers. He continued to stroke his hard cock with his lubed up right hand and once he was sure it was well slicked up he stopped, "very well, my pet, now that my cock is lubed up and ready to go, all there is left to do is prepare your tight arse with some lube. I am going to fuck you so hard into this mattress now, and you will not be able to sit comfortably for a week."

"Oi, Master, please stop telling me what you're going to do and just bloody do it, yeah?" the Doctor retorted and whined miserably now as he pulled at his handcuffed wrists and pulled his legs up towards his chest without having to be asked.

The Master chuckled again as he finished lubing up his fingers and then moved them against the Doctor's tight entrance. In one swift movement that made the Doctor gasp loudly, he shoved them inside, quickly found the Doctor's prostate and rubbed it a few times as he stretched him.

The Doctor whimpered shamelessly as he pushed his arse harder against the Master's probing fingers, his own cock straining so uncomfortably inside the cock ring the Master had placed on it, "Please, Master, your fingers feel so good inside me, but I need, oh, I need your cock now. Oh, I can't wait any longer, Master, please?"

"There it is, Doctor, just what I needed to hear, those pretty pleas falling from that lovely mouth of yours, and how you do it so satisfyingly," the Master purred, as he quickly removed his fingers and lined up his hard cock against the Doctor's entrance. Before the Doctor could say anything further though, he shoved his cock in really hard all the way to the hilt, and they both cried out from pure ecstasy as a short burst of telepathic energy ripped through their bond tripling the feelings of lust and euphoria.

The Doctor pulled on his handcuffs and closed his eyes as the telepathic energy moved through their bond and over their bodies for another few minutes, and he wrapped his legs around the Master's waist and pulled his lower body down on top of his, "Ooh, Master, that was really strong, did, was that, did you do that just now?"

"Yes, Doctor, that was me, but I didn't think it would effect both of us so powerfully like it did," the Master answered, as he laughed shakily and eased back on the strong energy so he could concentrate more on shagging the Doctor's arse into oblivion. He pulled his body up off the Doctor's and splayed his hands over the Doctor's chest for a moment as he started pushing his cock harder inside his lover's clenching arse, "Oh, my dear Doctor, you are always so bloody tight every time I fuck you like this, it is really so spectacular how well you respond to me."

"Yes, Master, I need more, please pound me harder into the mattress? Please don't stop now, oh, blimey, this feels so good, but can you please touch me?" the Doctor said, as he moaned and whimpered loudly now. He pushed his slim arse down harder against the Master's punishing thrusts inside him, and yanked harder on his handcuffed wrists as his cock bobbed painfully inside the tight cock ring. He wanted nothing more than for the Master to remove the thing from him, and stroke his achingly hard cock so he could have his own release.

"Oh, how you do beg your Master so sweetly, Doctor, and since you asked me so nicely I will definitely touch you," the Master remarked, as he moved his right hand down to the Doctor's cock. He could see how strained it was inside the delicious cock ring he had placed around it, and knew he would be begging him for his release soon, and that would be music to his ears as well. He pushed his cock harder and deeper inside the Doctor's arse and his thrusts became more punishing as he stroked the Doctor's cock with his right hand. He allowed some of the Artron Energy inside his hand to escape and be used to stimulate the Doctor's cock and he laughed when the Doctor gasped and his slim body shuddered so deliciously from the action.

"Oh yes, Master, oh, that feels so good, please don't stop. I forgot you could use that energy for pleasure, oh, my Master," the Doctor murmured incoherently in Gallifreyan as he pushed his cock up harder inside the Master's stroking hand and his arse down against the Master's thrusts. He wished his fellow Time Lord could remove the handcuffs so he could sit on his lap and ride him wildly.

"Oh, ho, ho, so you want to ride me now, do you, my pet?" the Master asked, suddenly cutting across the Doctor's thoughts. He grinned smugly as he changed his position inside the Doctor's arse and pounded up harder against his prostate with every thrust now. His hand moved faster over the shaft of the Doctor's achingly hard cock and he knew he would need his own release.

"Yes, Master, I do, I need you to be deeper inside of me, and it's just for a few minutes, and then you can take over again. Please, Master, may I sit on your hard cock and ride you like a wild horse?" the Doctor begged again, as he smiled demurely at the Master, his big brown eyes staring so pleadingly at him.

"Mm, Doctor, you beg me so prettily, it gets me so hot and bothered, you naughty little minx," the Master murmured, as he stepped up the telepathic energy and sent it spiraling through their bond. He filled the Doctor's mind with images of what it would look like and feel like for him to ride him like a wild horse, as he just so adorably put it, and he grinned wickedly when the Doctor gasped and cried out from the intensity of everything.

"Oh, Master, it's too much, oh, I need so much more. I'm going to pass out soon, oh, please let me do it now?" the Doctor said, as he moaned and whined insistently and his body thrummed with all of the telepathic energy and lust that moved over him. He pushed his arse up harder against the Master's thrusting cock and groaned when every movement against his prostate and on his cock.

"Oh, very well, my dear Doctor, I suppose you have earned it, what with all of your wanton and neediness and worshipfulness you are expressing for your Master right now," the Master retorted, as he removed his hand from the Doctor's cock and reached out for the Doctor's Academy trousers. He moved his hand inside one of the deep pockets and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and then he pointed it at the head of the bed, right at the metal handcuffs as he pressed the button, "now, don't move, keep perfectly still, Doctor. I'm going to point and shoot at the handcuffs and I don't want to nick your skin."

"Yes, Master, that's fine, please hurry, I need you deeper inside me, and this is the only way," the Doctor replied, as he suddenly stilled his body and watched and waited while the Master pressed the button on his sonic screwdriver. He sighed loudly when the metal clinked and fell away from his wrists, landing on the pillow beside him, and before the Master could resist, he pushed him back onto the mattress and sat on his hard cock with his legs splayed over the Master's hips.

The Master grinned and landed with a soft whoosh on the mattress when the Doctor suddenly changed their positions, but he adjusted and let the Doctor have his way for now, "Go on then, Doctor, have your way with me for as long as you want, but make it quick, my pet. I was close to having my orgasm before we changed positions, and I'm certain you were feeling the same way."

"Yes, I was Master, but I'm still wearing this bloody cock ring and won't be able to have my own release until you permit me to," the Doctor added, as he bounced up and down on the Master's cock and leaned his hands on the Master's chest to keep himself steady.

"Yeah, that's correct, Doctor, and you will control yourself in that time. I will only permit you to after I have, and the cock ring will stay on to ensure that you do not do it before time," the Master warned, as he pushed his hips up hard and shoved his cock deep inside the Doctor's clenching arse. He had to agree that this position was definitely much better, it felt good to have the Doctor's tight arse up and down on his cock, and he looked damned good doing it too.

"Yes, Master, it does fantastic in this position, and I do love having your hard cock pushing up inside of me," the Doctor panted, as he threw his head back and closed his eyes, with his pretty pink tongue sticking out of the right side of his mouth and danced his slim, sleek-muscled body up and down on the Master's lap. He clenched his arse with every downward spiral and therefore effectively squeezed the Master's cock as he pushed it hard up into him.

The Master smiled as he watched his Doctor take control of their sex session, not in a dominating way, more in a way that he still worshipped him and that made it all the more better. He placed his hands on the Doctor's slim hips and caressed his prominent hip bones with his thumbs and effectively gripped him as he shoved the head of his cock right up against his sweet little prostate.

The Doctor moaned loudly and whimpered as he danced up and down faster and more insistently in the Master's lap, his cock ring covered cock bobbing so deliciously against his flat stomach with each swift movement, "Oh, Master, this feels so good, I need more, so much more, I need you deeper inside me."

The Master smiled smugly as he moved his hands up the Doctors gorgeous back and placed his hands on his shoulders, and then as he held him in place, he pushed his cock in hard sharp thrusts inside him. He pressed the head of his cock up against his prostate several times, and then he sent the Doctor another strong burst of telepathic energy filled with lust and euphoria.

The Doctor cried out the Master's name as he pressed his hands flat on his chest and gasped loudly when the telepathic energy raced through their bond. His cock was so painfully hard now, but he knew he had to let the Master have his orgasm first before he could even think of having his own. So he squeezed the Master's cock a few times really hard every time he pushed inside of him, and then yelped when the Master flipped their bodies so he was laying on the mattress again.

The Master laughed wickedly as he pushed the Doctor's slim body against the mattress and thrust his hips hard against the Doctor's in several short, sharp movements, each of them hitting his prostate. He pressed a hard, bruising kiss to the Doctor's lips and shoved his tongue inside his mouth as he continued pounding his fellow Time Lord into the mattress. The prison bed was creaking loudly from their exertions and he hoped it would hold up against their onslaught.

The Doctor whimpered around the Master's hard kiss the telepathic energy and he did something that he was certain would send his lover over the edge when he sent him back his own strong burst of telepathic energy. He tripled the effects of lust and rapture and squeezed his cock when he pushed as deep as he could go just then, the head ramming up against his prostate several times.

The Master's eyes shot open and he smiled cheekily down at the Doctor as he pinned his arms above his head. He cried out his name in Gallifreyan, as the most intense orgasm over took him and he exploded inside the Doctor's still clenching arse.

The Doctor whimpered and moaned as he squeezed the Master's cock one final time and wrapped his arms and legs around his gorgeous lithe body as he crashed down on top of him. He groaned in pain when the Master's body pressed his still painfully hard cock against his stomach, as he still had the cock ring in place, "M-Master, p-please it h-hurts, I need, oh, I need to…"

The Master laughed evilly as he lifted his body and sat on the Doctor's hips as he stared down at his red and swollen cock, "Hmm, it seems that I have neglected you, my pet. Would you like for me to take care of that for you?"

"Yes, Master, yes, please, help me, it hurts so much, please may I have my orgasm now? Please, my Master, I've been so good now, please?" the Doctor begged again. He stared up at the Master with a hurt puppy dog expression, his big brown eyes frowning and his pretty bottom lip jutting out so adorably.

The Master grinned at the Doctor as he waggled his eyebrows and in another swift movement he spread the Doctor's legs, slid between them, removed the cock ring, tossed it onto the bed beside them, and then slid his own mouth over the head of the Doctor's engorged cock.

The Doctor cried out and lifted his hips up off the bed, as he tried to get the Master to swallow his cock all the way. He moved his hands into the Master's soft blond hair and didn't pull on it, he just slid his fingers through the soft strands and massaged his scalp.

The Master slowly moved his mouth further down to the middle of his cock, while his tongue snaked slowly around and licked around the large head. He moved his mouth further down the hard, throbbing shaft all the way down to the base and held it for several minutes in his throat, before he slid his mouth back up again. He moaned around his large mouthful when he felt the Doctor's long-fingered hands as they moved through his hair. He knew he just wanted his release but he couldn't help teasing him like this, only because he knew when he did have his orgasm it would be that much more intense.

The Doctor moaned wantonly now as he carded his fingers through the Master's hair a bit more insistently now as the Master worked his magic with his brilliant mouth and gorgeous tongue on his aching cock. He pushed his hips up faster from the mattress now, just wanting to have his own release and he groaned when the Master bobbed his head up and down faster. He whimpered again as he gripped the Master's hair in his fingers and closed his eyes for a moment as he enjoyed the feel of his lover's talented tongue as it licked his shaft and then moved up to the head.

The Master knew the Doctor was close to having his orgasm and he wanted to reward him for being so well behaved for him, so he licked and sucked on the large round head of his engorged cock. Then he bobbed his head up and down faster as his tongue licked around the shaft and he squeezed the base of the Doctor's cock with his right hand. He swallowed the pre-cum that leaked onto his tongue and he knew his fellow Time Lord was close now. So he dipped his tongue inside the slid and coaxed out more of the honey sweetness, and then in one swift movement he slid his mouth all the way down to the base and swallowed around the turgid shaft a few times. He knew that had done the trick when the Doctor cried out loudly.

The Doctor gripped the Master's hair tightly in his fingers as he held the Master's mouth in place and he had the most intense orgasm yet. He moaned when the Master swallowed every last delicious drop of his honey sweet cream.

The Master hummed as he lapped up every last sweet morsel and once he had all he could take, he removed his mouth from the Doctor's now softening cock and crashed down beside him on the bed.

The Doctor's body fell limply against the mattress of the bed and he reached out for the Master when he crashed down beside him, and he smiled warmly when the Master pulled him close to his body in a strong embrace. They both lay there in each other's arms for a few minutes, just basking in the afterglow of their intense Time Lord sex.

The Master placed a kiss on the Doctor's gorgeous long neck and smiled smugly when the Doctor murmured incoherently and nuzzled like a contented puppy against his chest. He kissed the top of his head, again feeling giddy and not his usual gruff self, and the two of them drifted off into a light sleep for a half an hour, just so they could rejuvenate their bodies and plan their escape from the dreaded prison cell they were in.

The Master and the Doctor both woke a little while later wondering where they were, having not heard the comforting hum of the TARDIS around them while they slept. The Master groaned when he remembered they were still inside the prison cell on the stupid half-human planet, Chimeria, "Oh, Rassilon's balls, Doctor, we have got to get ourselves out of here now. I can't stand being inside this tiny cell for one more second."

"Yep, me either, Master, so let's get our kit back on, gather our things and I'll recall the TARDIS with my sonic screwdriver right inside this cell," the Doctor remarked, as he pulled the Master up so they were sitting on the bed. He carefully released his body and started dressing himself in his Academy outfit again.

"Very well, Doctor, I hope it works out that way, only because they might have this cell cloaked with some sort of protective shield that prevents space ships from entering the building," the Master explained, as he followed the Doctor's lead and slipped on his own clothes. He slid on his trousers first and then his brown boots and lastly he slid his tunic over his shoulders and buttoned the garment down his chest. He slid the tube of lube, the cock ring, and the metal handcuffs inside the pockets of his trousers and handed the Doctor his sonic screwdriver.

"Oh, blimey, I hadn't thought about that, Master, well, maybe they don't have that, after all they are just humans. I'm going to try it anyway, just in case it might work and then if it doesn't, I'll just recall it outside the grounds and we can make daring breakout and escape," the Doctor quipped, as he finished lacing up Converse, and took the offered sonic screwdriver from the Master's hand.

"Hmm, you may be right about that, Doctor, and it pleases me to hear you say that the humans are not as intelligent as we are," the Master added, as he kissed the Doctor's lips and carded his fingers through his messy, but still gorgeous tawny hair, "Come on then, let's see if our theory is correct now. I just want to get out of this dump and back on the TARDIS so we can share a nice hot bath and sleep in our rightful home."

The Doctor smiled warmly and giggled at hearing the Master call the TARDIS their rightful home, "Oh, Master, you are absolutely brilliant, and I love you to bits. I'm pleased that you call our TARDIS our rightful home, and you're right it is. So then, Allons-y!"

The Master chuckled and rolled his eyes at the Doctor for a moment, before he reached out and grasped his hand and pulled them both up off the bed, "Go on then, Doctor, just do it before one of those stupid apes returns to check on us."

"Right, yes, course I will, Master, let me just…change the setting…to the homing beacon…and Voila!" the Doctor said, as he pressed the button on the sonic screwdriver and nothing happened.

"Oh, Rassilon's balls, it's not bloody working, Doctor, we're going to have to break out of here and make a runner," the Master retorted, as he stomped his foot on the cold stone floor of their cell.

"Blimey, I was afraid of that, Master," the Doctor said, and sighed miserably as he ran his fingers through his tawny hair, and made it stick up even more adorably in its tousled look, "so, you've got your laser screwdriver, and I've got my sonic, we can get out of this cell quite easily, but we may rouse the other guards and Police Constables in the mean time."

"That's not a problem for us, Doctor, you said it yourself, we can outrun all of these disgusting humans. It's not the first time we have had to escape from the coppers and it won't be the last bloody time, so let's just get out of here already," the Master voiced, as he reached inside the pocket of his trousers and pulled out his trusty laser screwdriver. He motioned for the Doctor to join him at the door to their cell and placed his ear against it to see if any of the Constables and Prison Guards. He smiled and sighed in relief when he didn't hear anyone out in the corridor, and he motioned for the Doctor to stand behind him as he pointed his laser screwdriver at the lock and pressed the button. He sprung back when it sparked when the yellow beam of light hit it, and laughed when the door swung open.

The Doctor laughed along with him as he quickly grabbed the Master's hand when a loud alarm suddenly sounded throughout the whole prison, "Oh, blimey, that's gonna wake up the whole neighborhood now! Come on, Master, we have to leg it out of here quickly, I can hear booted feet running this way and it sounds as if it's a whole platoon of Police and Guards."

The Master shook his head and swore in Gallifreyan as they two of them took off running down the empty corridor as fast as their Time Lord legs and bodies could carry them; and that was pretty damn fast, much faster than the Police Constables and Prison Guards who had finally rounded the corner by the time they were halfway towards the exit.

"Master, I just received a message from the TARDIS on my sonic screwdriver, she's parked just outside in the Prison courtyard, we have to pick it up now, Allons-y!" the Doctor exclaimed, as he gripped the Master's hand and took off running even faster. He cried out when a laser bolt hit the wall beside them, followed by a few more on the other side of the wall.

"Oh, this is just ridiculous now, don't these stupid apes know that we didn't do anything wrong in the first place and didn't even belong here?" the Master shouted, as he turned around and shot a bolt from his own laser screwdriver, and laughed when he hit one of the guards in his knee injuring him.

The Doctor glanced over his shoulder and laughed loudly, "Oh, Master, you really are a crack shot with your laser screwdriver. If I could hazard a guess, I would say you had it on stun, yeah?"

"Yes, of course I did, Doctor, that was my objective. I really don't want to be extricated back to this disgusting half human ape planet and serving out a life prison sentence, now do I?" the Master shot back, as they rounded another corner that led them closer to the front door of the prison.

Before the Doctor could reply though, they heard the booming voice of Constable Willary as it rang out down the corridor, "There is no escape, my pretty boy Lords, and once we catch you, you will both be in here for a very long time!"

"Oh, kindly shut up, you self centered, self important stupid human ape, I am sick of the sight of you already!" the Master retorted, as he shot off another blast from his laser screw driver. This one hit the wall to their left and knocked out a large section of bricks in front of their path, "there now, that ought to slow them down long enough for us to get out of here and to the TARDIS safely."

"Oh, that was brilliant, again, Master, you are just on fire today!" the Doctor shouted, as he brought the Master's hand to his lips and kissed it, and the two of them raced down the corridor, "come on now, I can see the front entrance looming ahead of us. I'll use my sonic screwdriver to open it, unless it's deadlocked, and then in that case you will have to blast it with your laser screwdriver."

"Yes, yes, of course, Doctor, it will most likely be deadlocked, and possibly with a few guards," the Master shot back again, as he gripped the Doctor's hand and pulled them forcefully down the corridor, "but you will let me handle them once we get through the doors. Just move now, you babbling idiot, I can hear those human apes are back on our trail again."

The Doctor yelped loudly when the Master's words rang true and he saw a dozen Prison Guards and several Police Constables, with Willary in the lead, as they climbed through the ruined wall and ran after them again, "Oh, blimey, this is not good, how did they get through that wall so quickly?"

"They probably have some sort of battering ram, the humans love those sort of things when they chase criminals and have to get into their flats," the Master said, and he grinned when they finally reached the front door. Before the Doctor could ask him how he knew that, they were accosted by several Prison Guards, and he shouted angrily and shrunk back for a second.

The Master growled and threw his body behind him when they raised their laser rifles at the two of them. If they were going to get shot and regenerate, he didn't want the Doctor to lose the pretty face he had now, he would make the sacrifice for both of them, if it came to that. He raised his laser screwdriver and once again blasted them with a stun to their shins, and then both of them punched them in their faces to knock them out as he and the Doctor ran towards the doors.

The Doctor heaved a huge sigh of relief, having read the Master's thoughts through their bond, about him taking the shot and regenerating for both of them, and he would have to talk to him about that later. Right now his main concern was getting them out of there, and when he tried to sonic open the door, he realised it was indeed deadlocked, and he growled angrily again, "Oh, I hate bloody deadlocked doors, they are really such a bother."

"Oh, just stand aside, Doctor, and let me blast the damn thing with my trusty laser screwdriver. I told you once before that laser is much better and more useful than sonic," the Master retorted, as he placed his hands on the Doctor's slim hips, pulled him behind him again and blasted the double steel doors with a blast. They both flinched and laughed as the doors burst open and they clamored through just as PC Willary and his band of merry men rounded the corner and he shouted for his men to stop the two prisoners at any cost.

The Doctor laughed gleefully as he saw the TARDIS sitting just outside the doors and he gripped the Master's hand again as they ran at top speed towards her safety, "Oh, just look, Master, there is our girl, and she is worried about us now, she promises that once we are safely inside she will get out of here and into the Vortex."

"Yes, I know, Doctor, she has told me the very same thing, now please just shut your gob and leg it, those apes will be out here any second," the Master grumbled, as he pulled the Doctor along the courtyard and towards the beautiful blue Police Box. He laughed when she opened her doors to them, but then he growled angrily when another blast of laser fire shot at the floor around them.

The Doctor shouted and swore in Gallifreyan and quickly lifted the Master up into his arms in a fireman's pose, much to the Master's protests, but he ignored him as he raced through the open doors and cried out when he heard the resounding laser fire as it hit the outer doors. He knew that she had up her powerful protective shields and their laser fire would be useless. She sent them relieved waves of telepathic energy through their bond and dematerialised off the planet, and into the safety of the Vortex.

"Doctor, please put me down, this instant, do you hear me? I am not a bloody damsel in distress?" the Master shouted angrily, and growled when the Doctor didn't put him down until he threw them both down onto the pilot chair. He sighed in total relief though as he stared at the Doctor's frightened expression and tousled his tawny hair playfully, "I'm sorry I shouted at you just then, I just didn't expect you to do that for me, thank you, Doctor."

"You're welcome, Master, it was my pleasure, really, it was no bother at all. There was no way I was going to let you get shot back there and regenerate for both of us. I don't want that to happen to you, I love this body you are in now, and I would be sad if you did," the Doctor babbled on nervously and leaned his head against the Master's shoulder. He smiled and nuzzled against him when his fellow Time Lord wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly.

"I feel the same way about you, you know," the Master murmured, as he placed a kiss to the top of the Doctor's tawny haired head, "mm, yes, I love this body you are in now, and it would be a shame to lose it, because I have grown quite fond of it, really. Now, I think we should get ourselves into our bathing room and have a nice long soak in a tub filled with lots of bubbles and relaxing herbs, eh my dear Doctor?"

"Mm, that sounds positively brilliant, Master, and quite lovely, and then we can crawl to our bedroom and sleep for the rest of the day, yeah?" the Doctor murmured, as he lifted the Master's face up towards his and pressed a soft kiss to his lips and smiled when he felt the Master's body shudder so deliciously from the intimate contact.

"Come on then, my beautiful idiot, let's go and do just that," the Master said, as he pressed his own kiss against the Doctor's lips, pushed their bodies apart, grabbed the Doctor's hand and pulled them both off the pilot chair. He grinned when the Doctor yelped like a little puppy and laughed as they walked hand in hand down the corridor to their large Grecian Style bathing room just beyond their bedroom. For the rest of the morning they soaked in the large pool style bath, and then wrapped themselves in their dressing gowns and duly fell asleep in each others arms in their large bed inside their room.

The TARDIS dimmed the lights for them as she turned up the heating a bit and lulled them to a peaceful sleep with the soft hum of her engines. She was happy that they were safely inside her depths again and were able to get away from the trouble on the planet. She would be sure to keep them sleeping for several hours in each others arms, and knew they needed the rest after their harrowing experiences.


End file.
